To Be Rokudaime
by Foxykyuu15
Summary: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst. This is an AU, you have been warned!
1. The Daimyo Changes Fate

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 1_

The Daimyo Changes Fate **Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst.** **Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was stunned into silence. Happy silence. His arms were thrown out and he laughed as the villagers threw him into the air, only to catch him, again and again. Cheers sounded throughout the entirety of the destroyed village, but thanks to Naruto's charisma and ideals he had convinced Nagato to realize his faults. And so Nagato, to repent, resurrected all of the people of Konoha who had been killed by his hand using Gedo Art Rinne Rebirth. Naruto couldn't be happier.<p>

Everyone was near him now, praising him as the Hero of Konoha. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Hinata. He really needed to talk to her about what she had told him, how she risked her life to save him when Pain had managed to pin him to the ground. Honestly he was surprised that she had done that, after all he had known that she liked him. He wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought, he had spent years around perverts like Jiji, Ero-sennin, and Kakashi-sensei. But to think that…. she actually loved him?

Was it because of his nindo? The fact that he would never give up? The fact that no matter what he would protect his precious people, even if he had to die? The fact that even with what Konoha had done to him in the past, he forgave them?

Despite all the hate that they had given him. Despite how they had ignored him, which was honestly a more brutal kind of torture than assassination attempts by your own father, Gaara had admitted. Despite how they refused to teach him when he was younger, which was why he was deadlast. Despite how they had allowed him to starve by ignoring his existence -barring Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-jii- which had stunted his growth. Despite how they had whispered insults behind his back. Despite how they kept their children away. Despite how truly painful his life was, he forgave them.

_And now Konoha had accepted him._

* * *

><p>Iruka watched fondly as Gai and Lee bombarded Naruto with questions. He could tell that Konohamaru wanted to join them, but he was currently supporting Ebisu, who was giving a small smile as he spoke aloud how his opinion on the blonde jinchuuriki had changed for the better. Even with all the damage that had befallen Konoha, there were no casualties. Every single citizen of Konohagakure was here to cheer on their saviour, the one who had managed to not lose himself in hatred and revenge. Everyone was happy.<p>

_And it was because of Naruto, The Hero. Iruka couldn't be more proud._

* * *

><p>Shikaku watched with pride as Minato's son was finally acknowledged by his village. He saw the joy and even the disbelief that came from a life of being betrayed. Because of the Nara head's strong bonds with the Yondaime and his wife, the Nara clan had always watched over Naruto from the shadows. This applied to all of the clan's, even the Hyuuga and Uchiha, until their destruction at least. They hadn't been allowed to do much, but discreetly leaving out food whenever possible so that the council wouldn't catch wind of it was the most that they could do.<p>

He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, muttering a 'troublesome' under his breath as he saw the ANBU appear there. Might as well get it over with. "What is it?"

"Nara-sama." The ANBU inclined his head politely. "The council has called a meeting to discuss the terms of reconstructing the village. They may also be planning on discussing the topic of deciding who the Rokudaime may be, considering Lady Godaime is incapacitated."

The brunette's eyes narrowed imperceptibly, but nonetheless he nodded. The only sign that the two had been there were the leaves gently drifting to the earth.

* * *

><p>Due to being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Naruto heard all of the conversations going on around him. From Hinata's, to the Inuzuka's -especially Shino and Kiba- to where Ino said that she could almost fall for him, which made him smirk and almost laugh. Not too long after they put him down and he talked with the young children who wanted to see the Hero, smiling at each and every one of them. He even heard Ebisu, Konohamaru, and Iruka talking. He frowned when he heard the ANBU converse with Shikamaru's father.<p>

"Sakura-chan?" He asked. "Kakashi-sensei?" Both turned to him with raised brows. "There's one more thing to do, but I'm going to need your help."

Seeing the glint in his eyes, Kakashi eye smiled and nodded while Sakura looked curious as she replied. "Sure, why not. Lead the way!"

The blonde nodded gratefully at the two and they all managed to sneak away from the crowd, who were now preoccupied as many wandered to survey the damage. As they walked down the surprisingly empty street towards some newly constructed tents posing as meeting areas Kakashi's curiosity rose. "So, Naruto, what exactly are we doing?"

Sakura blinked when Naruto's cheerful face twisted into a scowl. "There's some questions I have to ask _Danzo _about. You wanna know why it took so long for me to get here?"

"Of course!"

"...Danzo killed Gamakosuke, who, when dispelled, would tell me to summon myself back here. That can't happen if they're killed." Naruto grit his teeth.

Sakura frowned. "Did Fukasaku-sama tell you that?" He nodded.

Kakashi put away his book, visible eye hard as steel. "Danzo has been playing behind our backs for too long. Do you have a plan?"

Naruto grinned. "Actually, no. But I'm just gonna play it by ear as usual. It works every time." The two sweat dropped but quickly regained their composure as the three stood outside the tent to eavesdrop, concealing their chakra. Considering that they were currently talking about how 'incompetent' Tsunade had been as a Hokage, the three took no hesitation in barging in.

Koharu startled, eyes cold. "What, if I may ask, are you three doing intruding on a private meeting?"

Sakura and Kakashi stood on either side of the blonde, who crossed his arms defiantly and swept a cold, menacing gaze over Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. "Seeing as this meeting concerns people close to us, we saw it fitting that we would be allowed to listen in. Besides that, I have some questions I need answered."

"Ohoho, boy! I admire your spirit! May I ask who you are?" The Fire Daimyo inquired, fanning himself.

Shikaku smirked, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "Daimyo-sama, that Is Uzumaki Naruto. He is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, apprentice of the Toad Sage Jaraiya, student of Hatake Kakashi, and as of today saviour of Konoha. But most importantly, he is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto smirked as everyone looked at him in a new light. Sakura and Kakashi were staring wide-eyed, Shikaku looked smug along with the surprise of the nobles, Koharu and Homura were analyzing him and seemed satisfied with what they found if their respectful nods were any indication, but Danzo's eyes were narrowed, his lips in a grim line.

_Damn that boy. _He thought. _With Shikaku revealing his heritage, there's no way I will be chosen as Hokage now. But no worries, I will make sure to have him eradicated in no time, and I will rightfully be Hokage. _Danzo's lips now formed a twisted smirk.

The Daimyo laughed, loud and uproariously. "Now, we were talking about a fitting candidate for Rokudaime, were we not?" He questioned everyone around, who nodded. "I see no better choice than this boy right here! With his background and the strongest Will of Fire that I've ever seen burning in his eyes at this very moment, I would be proud to appoint him."

Koharu and Homura shared a glance and nodded, the former speaking. "We second the decision."

Shikaku smirked. "Third." The nobles consulted and nodded, indicating that they too agreed. Shikaku narrowed his eyes at Danzo. "Anything to add?"

Naruto was watching in disbelief as they were agreeing on his becoming Hokage right before his eyes. Sakura and Kakashi were practically bursting with pride for their teammate, smirking at his wide eyes and gaping mouth. But when Danzo was announced, Naruto snapped out of it. He stalked up to the long table and slammed his hands down, killing intent directed at Danzo, who became noticeably paler.

"Daimyo-jiji, can I ask my questions now? I have some things that I would like to tell the council." The Daimyo nodded, while Kakashi and Sakura were stunned in awe as they saw this new side of Naruto. They were too used to him acting reckless and goofy, but even Naruto could get mad.

The Daimyo inclined his head. "You may speak."

Naruto nodded back before leveling Danzo with an even stare that put him off since the blonde was never serious. "Danzo, I know what you did."

Danzo scowled. "You know nothing, boy."

"Oh, but I do." Naruto gave a dangerous smile. "I know that you wanted to make me into a weapon for Konoha, Jiji told me. I know that you are in charge of the _still active ROOT ANBU,_ I have friends in ANBU. Well, not really friends, 'cause they'd chase me around after I did pranks..." He gave a sheepish laugh as Sakura whacked his head. "I know that you killed the toad summon left behind to keep me from being summoned and saving the village before the panic set in, which you would take control of and get your hands on the job of Hokage, tou-san told me. Why would you risk so many lives just to become Hokage!" Naruto scowled, what Danzo was doing went against everything he believed in.

Shikaku stood up in outrage. "That would mean that Danzo is responsible for the destruction of Konoha and the lives lost!"

Danzo stood, slamming down his cane as his face was a mask of fury. "No lives were lost today!"

Koharu and Homura glared at their once friend. "The only reason that is so is because of Uzumaki-sama!"

Danzo too began to leak KI. "I deserve the title of Hokage!"

Kakashi strolled to Naruto's side, eyes smoldering while Sakura did the same, pulling on her gloves and cracking her knuckles. The Hatake's voice was oddly calm and controlled. "Danzo, we know that you were working with Orochimaru."

Stunned silence filled the tent until it was emanating killing intent and screams sounded. It was a good thing that the privacy seals had been activated. Soon one had had enough. "SILENCE!" No sound, just an eerie silence. The only thing heard was Naruto's heavy breathing as he leveled everyone with an icy glare, causing everyone to sit again.

The Daimyo sent the blonde a grateful glance. "We will deal with Danzo-san later. Back to the matter at hand. Uzumaki-sama, will you accept your rightful place as Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure?"

Everyone waited with baited breath for the reply. Naruto's brow was creased in thought. _Am I ready for this? I mean, I know that I've always wanted to be Hokage but I don't think that… _"I don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility. I don't really have Shikamaru's smartness, or the ability."

Sakura frowned, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Naruto, no matter how much you deny it, you're ready to be Hokage. Just today you earned the whole village's respect, and just now you've shown us a whole new side of you. A mature one. Believe me, you're more than ready. Oh, and it's intelligence, not smartness."

The blonde looked at his sensei and got a warm nod. Taking a deep breath… Naruto said it. "I accept."

Everyone began clapping, and Naruto's eyes shone as he gave a goofy smile. The Daimyo coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Now, Rokudaime-sama, what do you propose to do with Shimura-san?"

Naruto smirked. "Shimura Danzo." He began and Danzo paled more. Naruto tried to remember what baa-chan would say in this situation. "Um... As Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha I hereby put you under arrest as a traitor of the Leaf. Charges are: Murder of an ally of Konoha, putting the village in danger, using the power of the council behind their backs, disobeying Jiji's order to disband ROOT, training children to be killers, kidnapping children, and allying with a missing nin of the Leaf."

Kakashi chuckled under his breath. "Those are some pretty serious charges." Sakura couldn't help but agree.

The pinkette smiled innocently. "Rokudaime-sama, what would you like us to do with Danzo-san?"

"I guess bring him to the high security cells and have Ibiki and Anko-chan notified to interrogate him." Naruto said, unsure of himself, but his teammates looked at him encouragingly. As he was taken custody Danzo leaked pure malice at the blonde, who ignored him. "Oh, Daimyo-jiji, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course, my boy." The Daimyo winked.

Naruto exhaled. "I would like for no one to be know that I'm Hokage yet. Everything we talked about today will be secret and no one can speak about it until I'm ready. Besides that, I was wondering if me, Kaka-sensei, and Sakura-chan go on a two week training mission that we will leave for tonight."

The Daimyo didn't even hesitate. "Request granted."

Kakashi and Sakura blinked, the former asking. "So soon after all of this happened? Who will be in charge?"

Naruto looked hopefully at the Nara head. "Shikamaru's dad, would you be stand-in Hokage until I get back?"

The Nara sighed. "It's troublesome, but of course, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully. "Anyways, bye everyone!." And after Kakashi put a hand on each of his student's shoulders, they were gone with Danzo in tow.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned in distress as he went to the rubble of his old apartment. Kakashi, Sakura, and him had dropped Danzo off and made sure that he was in the highest security level cell before parting ways to prepare for their training mission. Slowly and meticulously the blonde searched through the ruins, eventually finding a scroll, brush, and some ink. Perfect. Thoughtfully, he sat down on a broken staircase and began to write.<p>

_Shikamaru's dad,_

_Here are some orders I need to give. First, have Ibiki interrogate Danzo. Second, have Anko-chan return with Sai so that they can organize the ANBU to track down any ROOT agents. Third, have Yamato-taicho lead the construction, and contact Tazuna of Nami no Kuni, they will send over people to help in rebuilding. Last, if anyone important comes wishing to speak to the Hokage, offer them a place in Konoha until I return. Arigato._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Satisfied, Naruto rolled up the scroll and got up to drop it off at the Nara's tent. First he would go to the Namikaze compound, and then he had one last thing to do. This was the hard part, time to head to the Hyuuga tents. He needed to have a talk with Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata was currently in her tent, dressed in a lilac gown as she sat on the side of her fuuton, brushing her long indigo hair. She put down the brush and stared at her face, long and hard, putting a hand gently on her cheek.<p>

_Am I pretty? _She wondered. _I know I'm not strong, because Pain almost killed me when I tried to rescue Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan is the strong one, she healed my injuries. _She deflated. _And Naruto-kun likes Sakura-chan, not me. I don't have a chance. _Hinata was startled out of her thoughts as she heard someone announce their presence at the tent flaps.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked awkwardly. "Can I come in? We need to, erm, talk."

With an 'eep' the Hyuuga took in her pajamas, but decided to take it in stride. "S-sure, Naruto-kun." Face redder than ever, she turned to face him as he walked in and stood in front of her. She nodded to let him know that he could have a seat in the chair, and he sat down.

"So…"

"It's fine if you don't like me!"

Naruto blinked slowly. "What?"

Hinata's face was hidden by her hair. "I-I understand if you don't like me, even if I admitted my love for you. I know that you love Sakura-chan, not me." She was surprised when Naruto began to laugh, very loudly.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto calmed down, shooting her a smile. "I don't like Sakura-chan that way. Well, I do... but I'm pretty sure it'll never happen, so I think I'll find someone else. Sakura-chan is in love with Sasuke-teme anyway, and sees me as more of a little brother."

Hinata looked up at the blonde, her pale lavender eyes glinting with hope. "So does that mean that I h-have a chance with you?"

Naruto shook his head, and Hinata felt like she was going to cry. His voice was soft. "I'm really sorry Hinata-chan, but I don't like you that way. I see you as a friend, as family, like a little sister. But yes, Hinata-chan, you _are _beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're also kind, and you're sweet, and you're strong. You were able to jump in and face Pain in order to save me when no one else could. Thank you for that, without you I would've lost." His eyes softened and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Hinata's breath caught. "Besides, there's already someone who likes you as much as you do me."

Pupil-less eyes widened. "R-really? Who?"

Naruto chuckled, removing his hand. "You'll see, now that you know that I'm not your guy. The guy that likes you makes it pretty obvious that he's jealous when I'm by you, too." His eyes hardened. "Anyways, I have a bad feeling that something big is going to happen. Me, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura will be gone for about two weeks. Can I trust that you will train to get even stronger than you are now, and get the others in on it too?"

Hinata smiled gently, happy that Naruto had acknowledged her. It wasn't in the way that she had dreamed of, but he did care for her. "Hai, Naruto-kun. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Naruto stood, but paused when he was about to exit. "And I believe in you."

Even when he was gone, Hinata sat on her fuuton, staring into space. Everything had gone wrong, yet it had cleared up all doubts that she had once had about her strengths. If Naruto had faith in her, then so would she. She would show him that his hopes weren't misplaced. And from outside the tent, Neji stood, a proud and satisfied smirk on his lips. He hadn't hurt his cousin, and even though he'd been telling her that they wouldn't work out, he had shown her the window of opportunity with other men, and gave her the confidence she had lacked. But with a weary sigh he looked off in the distance. What were those two spandex-wearing men doing now…..?

* * *

><p>"So, Rokudaime-sama, where are we going anyway?" Kakashi asked, a tease in his voice. The three were leaping from tree to tree, on their way to wherever Naruto was leading them.<p>

"It's someplace that Ero-sennin showed me on our trip. We didn't have time to stay though, because the pervert had gone and done something stupid, so we were being chased. Anyways it's somewhere in the wild lands in between Mizu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. You'll see when we get there." Naruto replied, and Kakashi nodded.

Sakura swung to the next branch before asking Naruto the question that's been bugging her. "So, Naruto, did you talk to Hinata?"

The blonde sighed and grinned. "Yeah, I did. It went better than I thought it would! I left her telling her that she was strong, and beautiful, and kind, but that I saw her as a sister. I told her to get stronger than before and get the others to train too."

"Wow…" Sakura trailed off in disbelief. Kakashi eyed his student happily. "You actually do know how to deal with women."

Naruto snorted, gving his sensei a sly smile. "Of course I do! Anko-chan taught me what to do. Anyways, I traveled from ages twelve to fifteen with the Super Pervert, and I spent basically all my time around either him or women."

Kakashi wiggled his brows. "So, student of mine, did you get laid by some of those women?"

While Sakura fumed, Naruto gave the silver haired nin a smirk that said it all and more. For the next few hours they argued and talked back and forth, getting to know each other until the bonds that they had were cemented to never break. They were a family. But soon they had to stop at a town right on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni, needing new outfits since the others were destroyed and they also needed enough weapons and supplies to last them a long time.

Once they got out of the store Kakashi looked the same, but he wasn't wearing his jounin vest and his shirt was a tee. Apparently he'd had extra clothes in a sealing scroll that he carried on his person at all times.

Sakura was wearing black short shorts, the same sandals, had her weapon pouch and medic pouch strapped to her thighs, and a red sleeveless blouse with the same gloves on her hands. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her bangs were held back by her red hitai-ate.

Naruto had changed the most. He still had his hitai-ate and sandals, but his necklace had been shattered. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a loose black tanktop. Now they were finally ready to train. They made it to the place Naruto was talking about at around midnight.

"This is… it's amazing." Sakura breathed. They were standing at a marble wall that had been hidden by a henge. On it was a large seal surrounding the kanji for 'Tsuyo', or strength.

Kakashi admired the structure of the very complex seal. "So, _Hokage-sama, _how do we get in?"

Naruto ignored the jab, now used to it, and walked up to the seal. He bit his thumb and swiped his blood on the ink, channeling his chakra into it simultaneously. A loud scratching sound permeated the air as the wall slid backwards before sinking into the flourish the blonde lead his two awestruck teammates in. Both jumped when the door closed again, covering the tunnel in darkness.

"NARUTO! What do we do NOW?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms, unseen in the darkness.

"Don't worry." They could hear the grin in his voice. Suddenly they heard a snap and the tunnel lit up, blue flames lighting the torches from Naruto's chakra. Naruto turned and began to walk inwards. "Now follow me." They walked for about twenty minutes until they arrived in a cavern.

There were seals going up and down the walls, covering almost every inch of the stone. The room was light, despite the fact that the tunnels had lead downwards so they knew that they were underground, and it was night outside.

"So~" Kakashi glanced in various areas. Each section of the room seemed to be protected by a barrier, so whatever technique practiced there wouldn't damage any other area. The walls and floor also were protected by a barrier so that the cavern wouldn't collapse.

Naruto smiled, eyes shining as plans raced through his mind. "So we can train in here, using our strongest techniques, and nothing would happen. We can walk through the barriers without a problem, but anything -like a jutsu- using chakra cannot exit whatever barrier it's within. The dummies in each section are also made to replicate the human body, so whatever the jutsu you hit them with would do to a person, shows on them, but they can be fixed within the time where you activate the 'fix it' seals. But this is only the area where you practice jutsu. This way!"

They walked through another tunnel -the passage entrance was also protected by a barrier so jutsu couldn't enter the tunnel- and then into another cavern. This one was filled with dummies and boulders and on the walls there were many chakra weights. Naruto was smiling wide.

"This is the taijutsu area. The terrain shifts and can change forms from a lake, to a forest, to a canyon, to a field, or whatever kind of battlefield. If you activate the seals on the dummies they come alive and attack you, and they can't be destroyed. The only way to stop them is to pass the level that you set them at and advance, or to deactivate the seals. Any damage done to this room can be fixed by the repair seals on the floor and walls. Now to the next room!" Naruto said with a goofy smile, as he'd worded it exactly how Jaraiya had. The other two rolled their eyes at his 'advanced' wording.

They went through yet another tunnel. The next room was filled with so many bookshelves, that it was next to impossible to believe. A large table that could fit thirty people was in the middle of the room, along with many brushes, empty scrolls, and inkwells. The scrolls on the shelves had every topic possible, from cooking, to ninja techniques, to politics, to the history of the elemental nations. Naruto's eyes were so wide as he found that section the other two were surprised that they weren't popping out of his head.

"So what's this room?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer.

Naruto was practically bouncing with energy. Honestly, they had never seen him excited to study, but they guessed that his love for that topic was also hidden. "This is where we study! I'm excited 'cause I never really got a chance to, and even though I hate it, tou-san told me it's a good idea."

Kakashi nodded sagely. "Of course, knowledge is power."

Naruto crossed his arms and copied his sensei's sagely nod. "But without the strength to back it up, it can be nothing."

Sakura looked contemplative. "That's actually pretty true…"

"Anyways!" Naruto tried to snap his fingers but failed and laughed it off. "To the next room."

The next room had a wall covered in every type of weapon imaginable. The seals also covered the walls and floor here, and dummies lined one end of the room.

"This is the weapon training room." Naruto said. "The dummies do the same thing as the jutsu room. To practice the long range weapons, you stand on the furthest end of the room. For close-range you go to the left side of the room where the dummies can be activated, and they can also use weapons so that will help you to learn." The two nodded, and they were lead into the next room.

This one was obviously living quarters. Bunk beds and dressers lined the walls, while there were tables and refrigerators for food on the others. Nothing was dusty, not one bit, despite the fact that no one had been here to clean for ages.

While Sakura bit her lip, Kakashi quirked a brow at the blonde. "Naruto?" He began slowly. "Just where are we?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Naruto smiled fondly at the room. "We're in one of the Uzumaki clan bunkers."

"Wh-what?" Sakura stammered. "So there are seals that keep everything from getting dirty or aging too?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and there's seals in the fridge too so that the food never goes bad. Oh, another thing about this place. Time in here travels slower, so even if two weeks pass on the outside world, two months should pass here. Our bodies will form muscles and mature, and our hair will grow as much as it should in two months time, but we will still look our real ages."

Kakashi's visible eye was wide with disbelief. "Fuuinjutsu can do all that? The Uzumaki… really were something."

"Tell me about it…" Sakura murmured.

Naruto grinned and hopped onto a bed. "Okay you guys, let's sleep. For tomorrow marks the start of our training!" With nods the two followed suit, for the next couple months they'd be going through hell and back, they just knew it.

* * *

><p>"Damn, why did I accept to do this? All of this paperwork is so… troublesome." Shikaku sulked. He was a Nara, dammit, and they were lazy by nature! But Hokages were always busy, and basically never had time to sit and watch clouds! "Kuso!"<p>

"Nara-sama, there's a team of cloud nin here who request your presence." Shizune smiled as she peeked her head in. Shikaku frowned, leaning back in his seat before responding.

"Send them in."

"Hai!" No sooner then she'd replied then did the team of three enter and bow to the Nara head.

Shikaku waved it off, sighing. "Don't show me that kind of respect, I'm just here until Rokudaime-sama returns. Call me Shikaku-san."

"Rokudaime?" Samui asks, startled.

"I thought that the Godaime was still in charge!" Karui protests.

Omoi's eyes were wide. "Oh no! Karui, you killed the Godaime with that pebble!"

Karui flinched. "I-I did?"

Shikaku watched the exchange with amusement, knowing the ANBU guarding him were doing the same. "Don't worry, Karui-san, it wasn't your fault. Godaime-sama was injured in the attack."

Karui sighed in relief. "Oh, my condolences."

"It's fine." Shikaku responded, before straightening. The Kumo nin did the same. "So, is it the Hokage you must speak to about this issue?"

Samui nodded. "It's totally not cool, what happened. But yes, we must speak to the Hokage."

Shikaku frowned, rubbing his temple. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for Hokage-sama to return. They won't be back for two weeks. Until then, we can offer you three a tent to stay in, as at this point in time it's the best we can do."

Upset that their urgent message would have to wait, the three nodded nonetheless. "Hai. Thank you, Shikaku-san."

The Nara nodded, waving his hand to signal to an ANBU. "I just sent for someone to escort you to your tent. They'll be here in a few moments." It didn't take long until twelve year old genin Hyuuga Hanabi appeared, looking curiously at the Nara head.

"Nara-san, you requested me?" She asked, eying the Kumo nin with trepidation.

Shikaku nodded. "Don't worry Hanabi-san, _they won't try anything. _Just in case, I'll have an ANBU tail you. Anyways, I would like for you to find them a tent to stay in."

Hanabi bowed. "Of course, Nara-san." She turned, looking at the stunned Kumo nin with a slight glare. "Come on, then." They walked out into the street, and the cloud team was even more surprised. People walked by, doing reconstruction with smiles on their faces. Not one person looked upset by the destruction of their village.

"Hanabi-san?" Karui began. "Why is everyone so… happy?"

Omoi pulled out another sucker. "Wouldn't they be upset about all of the death?"

Hanabi giggled. "Death? No one died!"

Samui blinked, taking in the rubble. "How… is that possible?"

"Oh, people did die." Hanabi was starting to open up to them, but wouldn't give away vital information on her village. "But Naruto-sama convinced the enemy that what he was doing was wrong. After fighting the Paths, Naruto found the enemy and confronted him. He talked to him about how he killed his shishou, but in the end Naruto-sama decided not to kill him and the enemy resurrected everyone who was killed."

"Whoa." Karui breathed, stars in her eyes. "I really want to meet this 'Naruto-sama'." Omoi and Karui sighed at this.

"Oi Hanabi-chan, what are Kumo nin doing here? And what about Naruto?" Kiba asked as he ran up to the genin's side, Akamaru not one step behind.

Hanabi brightened at the sight of her sister's teammate. "Kiba! Oh, I guess that they're staying here for a while because Nara-san asked me to show them to an empty tent."

Kiba nodded at the girl while eying the Kumo nin distrustfully, he knew about the Hyuuga-Kumo incident. "Alright, I'll go with you guys." Akamaru woofed happily.

Omoi looked at the newcomers curiously, sucker sliding to the other side of his mouth. "So, what about this 'Naruto' guy?"

Kiba blinked, before giving a toothy smirk. "Naruto's one of my friends, so you asked the right guy. Basically he saved us all, he faced the leader of Akatsuki and won."

Team Bee's eyes widened. "The _leader _of _Akatsuki? _Just how strong is this guy!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he walked up to the group, getting his back slapped by Kiba made his eyes narrow into an annoyed glare. "Naruto's actually the strongest ninja we've got. I think that he's also hiding his true potential."

Hanabi blinked. "Really, Shikamaru-san? That means that Naruto-sama is _awesome_!"

All that the trailing ANBU could do was sweatdrop at the interaction.

* * *

><p>"So, Hinata, did Naruto talk to you?" Tenten asked with wide eyes. The Hyuuga princess blushed and nodded.<p>

"Ooooooh, really?" Ino asked with stars in her eyes. "You have to give us the juicy details! Are you two dating?"

Hinata shook her head, and the other two paused. "N-no. He told me that he saw me as a sister. He also said that I was strong, kind, and beautiful, and that someone else liked me like I loved Naruto."

Ino and Tenten nodded, smirking. "Kiba."

"K-Kiba-kun likes me?" Hinata was stupefied, and the other two giggled at her expression.

Tenten nodded, but it looked weird because she was laying on Hinata's fuuton with her head over the edge. "Yeah. He's been dating quite a few girls but me and Ino noticed that he only had eyes for you. I'm surprised that _Naruto _of all people noticed."

"Actually, I think that Naruto-kun is actually as smart as Shikamaru-kun." Hinata spoke up. Tenten looked disbelieving but Ino agreed.

"I think so too." Ino said, admiring her nails.

Tenten smirked in her direction. "And how would you know this?"

Ino's face flushed. "Sh-shut up!"

Hinata blinked at the two. "Ino-chan, you like Naruto-kun?"

The blonde blushed more, but nodded. "Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean ever since he came back with that old pervert I've been paying more attention to him."

"Ino and Naruto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Ino with the ba-" Tenten was cut off by a fuming Yamanaka.

"Look who's talking! We all know you want Neji's baby!"

Tenten blushed and sat up, glaring. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I _did!"_

Hinata frowned. "Guys."

"Take that back!"

"No way! You take it back!"

"Guys!"

"You!"

"You!"

"_Guys!" _Both froze and looked at the glaring Hinata. She relaxed once she saw their attention was on her and smiled innocently. "Before Naruto-kun left, he put me in charge of getting everyone stronger."

Ino blinked. "So he wants us to train?"

Tenten smirked. "Obviously. And knowing him, he wants us to train _hard."_ With that the girls set out to find their friends. And knowing this, you can guess that there was no way the guys could deny them their wish.

After all, girls were scary when wronged. Especially the shy, kind ones.

* * *

><p>Done! 5,569 words. Anyways….<p>

Next Chapter: Training for everyone begins, the Kumo Team make some new friends, Ibiki has some fun, Anko and Sai return for their mission, and Yamato learns that civilians really have no stamina.


	2. Training

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 2_

Training **Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst.** **Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. And yeah, there's graphic violence in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Naruto, what do I do?"<p>

Naruto facepalmed, while Kakashi pulled out his book. "Sakura-chan, just think of how many dummies you want to activate then put your hands in the Hitsuji sign and say 'initiate'... I think."

Sakura nodded, forming the hand sign, eyes burning with determination. "Okay, here I go. Kaishi suru!" She got into a ready stance when two dummies activated and did the same. Cracking her knuckles, she began.

Kakashi snapped his book shut as the room shook. "I suppose that we should also begin."

Naruto smiled, forming a cross hand seal. Thousands of clones popped into existence and went to their stations. Some to the jutsu room -scrolls from the study room in hand-, some to the weapons room -Naruto wanted to learn how to use a bow and trench knives-, some to study every topic in the study room, and the last ones stayed in the taijutsu room to practice. Their strength wouldn't transfer to Naruto, but muscle memory definately would. Smirking, Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Okay sensei, ready to begin?"

"Am I ready?" Kakashi cracked his neck and the two jumped back, facing each other. "Of course I am!"

In the study room Naruto's clones that were learning fuuinjutsu and every other topic took seats at the table and covered every spot that there wasn't a bookshelf. In the weapons room some clones had to do the physical henge only Naruto could do to turn into bows, arrows, and trench knives since there weren't enough weapons. In the jutsu room each clone unrolled their scroll and memorized the hand seals. Their job was to learn each jutsu well enough that they'd only need one, one-handed hand seal, or none at all.

Training had begun.

* * *

><p>"Hakke Kuushou!" Neji called, sending an air gust towards his cousin.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Hinata began spinning. "Hakkesho Kaiten!"

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba and Akamaru came barrelling at Chouji.

The Akimichi expanded with a shout of, "Nikudan Sensha!"

"Argh! Shinranshin no jutsu!" Ino screamed as she almost got hit by the two attacks. Akamaru, Kiba, and Choji all changed direction towards Shikamaru, whose eyes widened.

"Mendokuse!" He called as he jumped onto a tree branch, hands in the nezumi seal. "Kagemane no Jutsu!" The three were stopped. Shikamaru jumped to the side, making the people in his jutsu do the same as he avoided Shino's bugs.

Lee flew past, a horde of weapons shooting after him along with a weapon crazy teammate. Down below and out of harms way stood three wide eyed Kumo nin and Hanabi, along with the newly returned Team Ebisu after bringing Inari and Tazuna to Konoha for reconstruction. Each had been watching the group go at it for about three hours now, never stopping. Their rate of progress was amazing, especially since each of them were learning new jutsu as they went, along with learning how to predict each other's attacks. Even if it was a free for all brawl, it was strengthening teamwork at an amazing rate.

Another five minutes past and the new seven jumped in, the battle eclipsing even more. Mixing in three Hyuuga's, three sword wielding raiton using ninja, an Aburame, an Inuzuka and his partner, a Yamanaka, a Nara, an Akimichi, a mini-Naruto, a weapon's expert and an up and coming weapon's expert, a doton using -smart- Udon, and all the others ended up virtually marking this training ground as their own. Everyone lasted another two hours before collapsing side by side, chugging water bottles and wrapping bandages.

"That… was… awesome!" Karui exclaimed.

Samui nodded. "It was...cool of you...guys to allow us to train with you."

Shikamaru sighed, eyes watching the clouds. "Well, even if you are foreign ninja, Naruto would be upset that we weren't being friendly."

Shino agreed. "Naruto believes it logical to try and be friends with anyone you meet before deeming them as an enemy."

"Even then the boss tries to help you!" Konohamaru said brightly, Hanabi smiling in agreement with Moegi and Udon.

Omoi offered everyone a sucker and they all accepted gratefully. "All that we've heard about this Naruto guy since coming here were good things. Did he have that good of a life?"

Immediately the temperature dropped and all of the Konoha ninja were glaring at the three wide-eyed Cloud ones. Ino's tone was biting. "Never," She spat, "never say that Naruto has had an easy life. His was more difficult than anyone could comprehend!" The three nodded shakily and everything turned back to normal, the atmosphere turning cheery as everyone talked about more training ideas. They had two weeks, after all.

All that the visitor's could focus on was wondering about how great this Naruto was.

* * *

><p>"Shimura Danzo. I never expected to see you here, in my lovely office."<p>

Danzo glared at the interrogator. Some 'office' this dungeon was. He was chained to a wall with his chakra cut off by seals, and they had discovered his mokuton arm and all of his implanted sharingans were now visible, but he couldn't use them without chakra. Whatever it took, the ROOT head would not talk.

Ibiki frowned. "You're not going to make this easy then." A smirk twisted his face as he picked up a raiton infused scalpel. "You see this? Every time I cut you with it you will receive a shock that will not cease until I remove it. This is TD #1."

As the metal cut into his skin, Danzo bit his tongue.

**Five Hours Later**

Ibiki threw the chair across the room, sending the papers on his wall flying. He stood in his actual office, bent over and breathing heavily. Even after five hours of his most effective torture devices Danzo would not talk. Five hours! And frankly, it was really pissing off the head of T&I. He had even called in Inoichi for a mind examination, but the veteran hadn't managed to break through the mental barriers Danzo must have spent years creating. Yes, it had been fun 'asking' Danzo questions, but not when he didn't get the answers he was asking for! At this rate, it would take the full amount of time until the new Hokage -whoever the Hell that was- returned for Inoichi to bust through the mind barriers.

Damn.

* * *

><p>"Shikaku-san, you're the Rokudaime Hokage?" Sai asked as he stood in front of the Nara.<p>

Anko lounged against the wall, annoyed at being called here. She had been trailing the traitorous snake's assistant, the ever-so-slippery Yakushi Kabuto, but the group had been replaced by a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka. Lucky them.

"No, I'm not the Rokudaime." Shikaku said for the hundredth time. "I'm just the stand-in until Rokudaime-sama returns in two weeks for his inauguration."

Sai nodded. "Ah, I see."

"So what's up? I was on a very important mission until I got called back here, thank-you-very-much." Anko narrowed her eyes.

"Hokage-sama wanted you two to do a job for him." Shikaku began. "Since Danzo has been arrested as a traitor of the Leaf, and since Sai here was undercover for us, he is to show you where each base is, Anko. You each will draw a map of their locations and return them to me when finished. You have two months to map them out, and by then the Hokage will instruct you on what to do next."

"Of course." Sai replied. He may not be allowed to speak or write about ROOT's secrets, he could certainly show them the bases.

Anko glared. She had been on a mission chasing someone she loathed with a teammate who had the personality of a brick, she had been recalled from said mission to return to a destroyed village whose Godaime was now in a coma, and she was severely dango-deprived since the shop was destroyed. "Why is everyone being so secretive about this? Why can't anyone tell us who the damn Rokudaime is!"

Shikaku smirked at her impatience. "Only a few know who the Hokage is now, and those who do were told to keep it under wraps until Rokudaime-sama returns. Oh, you have to keep what you know about Danzo secret too."

Sai nodded but Anko swore, eyes glaring at the lazy stand-in Hokage. "See what I mean! You won't even tell us what gender the Rokudaime is!"

"Anyways, dismissed." While Anko left swearing, Sai had that fake smile pasted on his pale face. Shikaku sighed and looked back at the desk. Oh kami.

* * *

><p>Why, oh why did whoever the Rokudaime is want him to manage the reconstruction? Yes, he was creating houses with his mokuton, but the civilians were taking forever in erecting a new house. Did chakra really make life this much easier? Yamato had never really thought about it, as he'd been raised around ninjas, but now he really had time to spend with the chakra-less, as he'd taken to calling them.<p>

Although... Naruto's little genin-age friend Inari and the old man Tazuna were amazing architects. The two helped Yamato retain control when the others got distracted -usually by women- and got them to finish a house a day. It was impressive for the chakra-less, but considering that Yamato made twelve every day, they still were behind. Honestly, it made the ex-ANBU quite proud of his skills.

The reconstruction was going well, and as per the Rokudaime's orders, no house, restaurant, warehouse, shop, etc was less extravagant than the next. Apparently the new Hokage didn't want a lower class, or 'red light district' in Konoha anymore, and that was something Yamato agreed on wholeheartedly. Equality was key.

"Yamato-san!"

"Wood man!"

Yamato twitched at the last shout. Inari had obviously become close to Naruto, if his name calling and disrespect were any indication. Schooling his features, Yamato turned to the two as they approached. "Hai?"

Inari bounded up, towel over his shoulders and face red with the exertion of working hard all day. He was impressed by the kids skill and determination, he would soon surpass his grandfather. "It's almost time to end for tonight, think you can do one more?"

Tazuna's pace was much more leisurely, a bottle of sake swinging from his hands. "Say, youngin, can ya?"

Despite the growing tic mark, Yamato nodded and did as they asked. Inari watched with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Wood man, that's a kekkei genkai right?"

The 'wood man' nodded while Tazuna chugged the sake… without remorse. "The mokuton of the Shodaime Hokage."

"Sugoi!" Inari said in awe.

Tazuna tossed the empty bottle into a nearby bin. "So, youngin, who do you think the new Hokage of your village is?"

"Honestly?" Yamato pondered. "It could be Kakashi-sempai, considering the fact that he is not here. Speaking of that, Naruto and Sakura are gone too." He sweat dropped as he took in their tired appearances. "How long have you two been working?"

"For a couple hours." Inari responded. Yamato's sweatdrop grew, it seemed the chakra-less were very out of shape.

He had been working since sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later (In the Real World)<strong>

"Shikaku-san! Naruto, Kakashi-san, and Sakura are here to see you!"

At the moment that the three had walked in, Shikaku had dismissed his ANBU and activated the privacy seals in the tent, and all but threw himself into Naruto's arms, practically sobbing in relief. "You have no idea what kind of torture I have been through! The horror, oh, the horror!"

Kakashi chuckled. "The horror of what, if I may ask, Shikaku-san?"

The Nara pulled back, regaining his composure and looking sheepish. "Well, the horror of paperwork of course. Although, I did save the more significant documents for your signature and overview." That was when he took in their new appearances.

Sakura's hair was long again, held up in a high ponytail with her red hitai-ate used as a headband. Her black boots had slight heels and went up to her knees, she had on black short shorts, the standard weapon pouch on her right thigh and the medic one on her waist, the same undershirt her shishou had, but she also had the same robe too, but instead of green it was red and the kanji on the back stood for power.

Kakashi's hair was a bit longer, but other than that he still looked the same, excluding the chakra blade strapped to his left side.

It was Naruto who had changed the most, and he was obviously built for speed. He looked identical to his father in every way, from body build, face and eye shape, to hairstyle. The only obvious difference was his whisker marks. He was wearing black ANBU pants taped at the bottom, black sandals, a weapon pouch on his right thigh, a trench knife on each side, strapped to the x-shaped brown belt there which several scrolls hung from, his black hitai-ate on his forehead, a black muscle tee over a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, black fingerless gloves with metal plates bearing the Konoha symbol, and finally the cape. It was only staying on him because of the gold chain connecting each side, and it was white with orange, red, and yellow flames licking the bottom. Shikaku guessed that on the back was the kanji for 'Rokudaime Hokage'. A necklace that looked like it had three silver, metal prongs/spikes.

"Anyways," Shikaku bowed low. "Welcome back, Rokudaime-sama."

Naruto chuckled, falling back into the seat behind the desk. He picked up some reports and his eyes flicked over the contents before he grinned up at Shikaku and his teammates. "Thanks for taking charge while I was gone, Shikamaru's dad. Anything big happen while I was gone?"

Shikaku sighed. "Not much. Reconstruction has been going fine -I'm assuming you haven't seen it since you shunshined here-, Sai and Anko mapped out all of the ROOT bases for you -it's one of the documents on the desk-, and it seems that Shikamaru and your friends have gotten progressively stronger each day you were gone. They raided the jutsu archives for shinobi along with any clan archives. Everything lost has been recovered, and we're working on replacing anything that we haven't found. The only problem is the fact that Ibiki can't get Danzo to talk, and there has been a team of Kumo nin waiting for your arrival for two weeks. Oh, and I would prefer it if you call me Shikaku, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, shit." Naruto groaned. Then his face got serious and Sakura and Kakashi immediately snapped to attention. Shikaku did the same after blinking at the two. "Sakura, I'd like you to check on baa-chan, and get Shizune-neechan to give you an update on her condition before you assist the hospital tent with preparations. Kakashi, I would like you to organize the ANBU and have Anko and Sai meet me in _one hour _to discuss our plans. Shikaku-jiji, would you mind summoning the Kumo nin? Then if one of you could find the elders for me and have them meet me to discuss my inauguration in front of the village, that would be great."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shikaku inwardly twitched. He wasn't that old!

The three dispersed, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. The training had come far, and all three had reached a skill level that was unbelievable. But with everything that was going on, pressure was high and they all had responsibilities. Naruto could safely say he was kage level, maybe even being over the rank. Kakashi was elite ANBU, and Sakura elite jounin. He was pretty sure that his friends were the same strength as Sakura by now, and if he thought right then Hanabi, Moegi, and Udon should be elite chuunin.

He looked through the scrolls on the desk and found a very official looking one. He read it and his brows raised in interest. "A kage summit is being held in a week and a half? Grr, more shit to deal with." He looked up when the Kumo nin entered.

Omoi glanced at the blonde, crossing his arms. "So, you're the Rokudaime Hokage? Pleasure to meet you, I guess. I'm Omoi."

Naruto smirked, kicking back and putting his feet on the desk. "The one and only youngest Hokage!."

Karui eyed the blonde up and down. "You know, I can admit without shame that you're hot. I'm Karui. Are you single?"

Samui held her aching back. She took in his features, they looked exactly like what she'd been hearing about. "Say, are you the Uzumaki Naruto that we've only been hearing good things about?"

Naruto groaned. "I'm guessing that you guys are close to my friends. Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage."

"The Yondaime had a son? Cool." Samui responded. Her teammates were speechless in shock.

Naruto put his feet down and his face turned serious, the three tensing. "So, what did you want to talk about? Sorry you had two wait a couple weeks, I had some stuff to do."

Omoi waved off his concerns. "It was fine, you've got a great village Hokage-sama. But yes, Raikage-sama sent us here to discuss with you marking a traitor of the leaf a missing nin."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Which traitor are you speaking of?"

Karui frowned, tossing him a scroll. Naruto unrolled it and read the contents, hands shaking. "Damn it, that god damn idiot!" He took a deep breath to calm himself as he put the scroll to the side. "I… don't know if I can mark Uchiha Sasuke as a missing nin yet. Tell Raikage-dono that I'll give him a reply at the Summit in a week and a half. And as I feel for your pain of loss, I am sure that Bee is still alive as Akatsuki need to capture the jinchuuriki alive. Until then, all I can do for you is offer you info on Sasuke and the Akatsuki."

Displeased, but mission accomplished, the three nodded and bowed low. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Would you like us to return to Kumo?"

Naruto relaxed. "If you would like, you can stay in Konoha until you have all of the data. Although I'm positive that Raikage-dono would like you to return soon."

Samui agreed. "We will leave soon enough, but we will take you up on your offer for now." They left and Naruto sat back in his seat. He let his senses explore the village, his Uzumaki genes doing the work of a natural chakra sensor. He took in their emotions and feelings and a content smile curled his lips. Silently four kage bunshin appeared and began to read through and sign the documents. A half hour passed and just when the work was done and bunshins dispelled did Sai and Anko walk in, right on time. They stood in front of him with raised eyebrows as they saw just who the Rokudaime was.

"Naru-chan?" Anko asked incredulously, much to Naruto's ire. "_You're _Rokudaime Hokage?"

In response, Naruto face planted into the desk. He looked up and scowled at their amused expressions. Sai gave a genuine laugh. "So, dickless, why did you request our presence?"

Naruto scowled harder. "Whatever. But yeah, I called you here to talk about the mission I gave you." Both straightened as he pulled out the map they made and laid it across the desk, all three gathering. "Now, where do you think we should launch the first attack?"

Anko pointed towards a base near the South of Konoha. "We should attack here. Sai told me that this is where they keep the information on all the ROOT ninja and the trainees, along with research."

"I agree." Sai nodded, before looking into Naruto's eyes. "You do know that Danzo has injected the Shodaime's DNA into his right arm, along with implanting several sharingan into that same arm. We have also discovered Uchiha Shisui's eye in place of Danzo's right eye."

Naruto growled, low and deep in his throat. He began to leak a potent KI that was so strong that his two subordinates began to shiver. "That _bastard. _Danzo is going to _pay!"_

"H-Hokage-sama, i-if you would please s-stop channeling your KI?" Anko stammered.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde reigned it in. "Right, I'm sorry about that. Anyways, let's keep talking." They continued discussing their plan of attack for the ROOT bases. Two hours and fifteen minutes later Naruto dismissed the two with a wave of his hand and just as he finished a ration bar did the two elders come in, nodding respectfully.

"Rokudaime-sama, you wished to see us?" Homura inquired.

Naruto nodded, shooting the two a tired grin. The elders really were impressed with their new Hokage's dedication. "Yeah, we need to talk about when my inauguration will be."

Koharu nodded. "Of course. Personally, I think it best if we plan for it to be tomorrow morning at the very least."

"Hai, that seems to be the best course of action. This way you will have time to begin overseeing the reconstruction for yourself." Homura agreed.

Naruto slumped into his chair. "I guess so, then. So we can plan on the ceremony being at nine a.m. tomorrow morning, and then they can begin putting my handsome face on the monument, correct?"

The two old advisors nodded, smiling at his statement. "Very well. We will see to it that preparations are begun and will be ready for your inauguration."

Naruto nodded, and dismissed them. He slumped further into his chair, bone weary with exhaustion. Before he knew it he was entering the state of unconsciousness. When his eyes opened he found himself in the now very familiar sewers of his mind.

"**Kit!" **The Kyuubi grinned from behind the bars of his cage. "**I was wondering when you'd finally catch a break from your new job to visit me." **

Naruto smiled at the giant fox. "_Of course Kurama. There's no way that I could forget the giant fox located in my gut." _

Kurama rolled his eyes fondly, remembering just how he and his jailor had become partners.

**XXXOne month Prior/One Year in the Uzumaki HangarXXX**

"_So Naruto, are you sure that you're ready for this?" Kakashi asked._

_Sakura bit her lip, nervous about the whole ordeal. "You don't have to fight the Kyuubi, you can just use your own power that you've gained this past month."_

_Naruto shook his head, eyes glowing with determination. "No Sakura-chan, I have to do this. Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand down, and out of the smoke came Gerotora._

_The toad's body elongated. "You sure that you're ready for this kid?" Naruto nodded, and seeing that he couldn't be deterred, the three relented. Kakashi and Sakura leapt out of the barrier Naruto was in, and Gerotora allowed Naruto to take the key by, yes, climbing into his mouth. Coughing, Naruto sat down in a meditative stance to enter his mind. Once there, he faced the Kyuubi. _

"_**Naruto." **__The fox breathed, pupils narrowed to mere slits. _"_**What are you doing here?"**_

_Naruto smirked, floating up to the seal as the key appeared on his arm. "Yo." He muttered as he twisted the seal on his stomach to open, "Yakata suminski wadina." (It's been a while). The seal broke, and the doors slammed open. (The fight is like canon, since Naruto doesn't want to destroy his mindscape. He also still meets Kushina) _

**XXXMindscape againXXX**

In the end, Naruto had stayed to talk to Kyuubi. He had practically annoyed the old bijuu until they had a strong bond and Naruto and Kurama could use each chakra mode without problem. Kurama had even been saved from hatred through the blonde's stubborn nindo and his will to protect everyone and hopefully bring peace to the ninja world. The fox smirked at his jailor. "**Whatever you say, you know that I'll always see you as an annoying little worm."**

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "_Yeah? Well then I'll always see you as a destructive fox with a sadistic streak to make Anko and Ibiki piss their pants." _

"**Yeah, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, don't wear it out!" **Kurama stood to his full height, tails waving.

"_Wow." _Naruto snorted. "_Such a child."_

Kurama roared at the boy, teeth bared. "**Insolent child! A hairless monkey like you has no right to call me, a bijuu who had been alive for millennia, a mere child!" **Even as they continued to insult each other, each were smiling at the teasing that drew them together as friends.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Naruto was awoken by someone shaking him. Without thinking he had stood up and flipped them over the desk and pinned them to the ground, kunai to the throat. Only when his vision cleared and he became fully aware did he realize what happened.<p>

"Shizune-neechan! Sorry about that, I was still asleep and I thought that it was an attack and-" Naruto apologized profusely, helping up the dazed but giggling woman. This had happened a lot with Kakashi and Sakura, so Naruto wasn't too surprised.

Shizune waved off his concerns while Tonton squealed in her arms. "Don't worry about it, Hokage-sama. I was just wondering if you'd like to visit Tsunade-sama before your inauguration."

Naruto nodded as he relaxed. "She isn't awake yet, is she." He said more than asked. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's about seven thirty." Shizune replied. Naruto nodded and the two shunshined to Tsunade's tent.

Shizune stood to the side while Naruto slowly took in her form, tears coming to his eyes as he collapsed by her side. He grabbed her withered hand and gave a small, teary smile. "Seems like you've been the reckless one this time, right baa-chan?" He gave a bitter laugh. "I'm sorry that I didn't stop by to see you the past two weeks. I was on a training trip with Kakashi and Sakura-chan, training so that I could get strong enough to actually protect everyone. Did you know that I'm announcing my position as Hokage in an hour and a half? Betcha didn't think I'd make it this soon, did you?"

Naruto sat in silence for a while, Shizune checking the Godaime's vitals every once in a while and noticing with relief that they were picking up. At quarter to nine Naruto gently squeezed Tsunade's hand and stood to go, but paused. In a soft voice he asked her one thing. "Ne, baa-chan? Please… get better." And he was gone in a swirl of leaves. The moment he left the youthful henge she usually put up appeared, and Shizune rejoiced that her mentor was regaining her strength.

* * *

><p>"Are you almost ready, Naruto-sama?" Koharu asked as she handed Naruto the Hokage's hat.<p>

Naruto smiled, putting it on. The two advisors were the only ones standing with him in the newly rebuilt Hokage tower located in the center of the crater. The platform was also rebuilt, so Naruto would deliver his speech from there. Every one of Konoha's citizens were waiting below to see who their new Hokage was. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm ready."

Homura cleared his throat. "Did you memorize the speech you wrote?"

Naruto scoffed. "Wrote? It isn't a true speech unless it comes from your heart, so I'm just gonna go with the flow."

The two normally composed elders sweat dropped. "Yes, of course, Naruto-sama."

"_I now present to you the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure-" _Naruto straightened at the announcer's voice and the elders took their spot on his sides. With purpose he hid his face beneath the wide brim hat and stalked out to stand above his citizens… his precious people. As he walked out onto the balcony Koharu and Homura's breath caught in their throats. They swore they could see the ghostly shadows of the Hokage's of times before, from Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, and Senju Tsunade. Cheers echoed from below as everyone took in his appearance, wondering what his face looked like. "_Uzumaki Naruto!"_ The screams got even louder as Naruto took off his hat and handed it back to Homura, giving the crowd the truest smile ever. Silence reigned for a moment as they took in the beauty of it before the screams began anew.

Naruto held up a hand to quiet the crowd, but even then it took ten minutes for them to wait for his speech. "Citizens of Konoha." Naruto took a deep breath. "I thank every one of you for this opportunity. I'm positive that all of you are aware of how long that I have worked towards it. In the beginning, it was to gain acknowledgement from those who hated me for a reason that I did not know." The older citizens all looked guilty. "I was told that secret the night I graduated my genin exam. But today, I will revoke the third's law and let it be known. There will be no secrets held any longer.

"The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Kyuubi was not killed. My father, the Yondaime Hokage, knew that because it was impossible to kill a mass of chakra and that he would have to find an alternative.

"He would have to seal it into his infant son, for he believed in his strength and ability to hold back the strongest bijuu." There were collective gasps as everyone took in this information. "Yes, everyone, Minato Namikaze is my father, and I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. My mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, lone survivor of the Uzushio massacre. My reason to be Hokage is no longer to gain acknowledgment, it is now to protect all of Konoha and her citizens." Naruto bowed. "This I swear on my life!" More screams and cheers. Naruto looked up, still in his bow, and flashed a familiar foxy grin. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure!"

Before Naruto knew what was happening his friends and the civilians and shinobi had him on their shoulders, passing him along the crowd. Everyone was cheering and screaming and crying, children running along to get a glimpse of the Hokage. And from his position, all Naruto could do was smile. He had reached his goal.

_But everything good will eventually come to an end._

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

"Hokage-sama, as you can see, reconstruction has been completed in your image."

"Yamato-taicho, not you too!" Naruto cried out in exasperation. With the help of MANY of his clones, Konoha had been rebuilt stronger and better than ever. His face was on the Hokage monument, identical to his father's but with the whisker marks. The houses, shops, and restaurants were now filled and remodeled, only needing to be painted. Naruto's office looked like the old Hokage one, wanting to keep the tradition. The pictures of previous Hokage's were up on the wall, and Naruto was glad that instead of a few small windows the whole wall behind him was glass so that he could watch his village.

Inari grinned. "Don't worry Hokage-niisan, you deserve the respect!"

Tazuna nodded. "He's right, brat, you've earned it."

Yamato smirked. "So, is that all, Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah, guess so." Naruto pouted, gaze turning to the two Wave residents. "I thank Nami no Kuni for their help in the rebuilding."

Tazuna waved it off. "We owed you since you saved our country, anyways. Consider our debt repaid, and since I'm governor, would you like to consider strengthening our alliance?"

"Ohhhhh good idea Jiji!" Inari agreed. Seeing as he was being ignored, a dark cloud hovered over Yamato as he left the three to their deals.

The three pored over a document, Naruto's brush poised over a scroll. "So we can consider opening more trade routes for our villages? And I can have any missions Nami requests lowered to three quarters needed paid of the price, but considering all the money we'll be spending from the repairs, that's the best I can do."

Tazuna took the pen and signed below Naruto. "That's more than enough, thank you Hokage-gaki."

Inari took the scroll and rolled it up. "Yeah, thanks Hokage-niisan!"

Naruto sweat dropped at the titles they gave him, but dismissed them. "Great! Well I guess you two can return back to Tsunami-kaasan, and thank you again!"

Tazuna turned from the door and Inari waved. "Don't mention it, brat." And they were gone.

The ANBU guarding Naruto all coughed, hiding their amusement at their Hokage's titles. Naruto glared into the corners. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Just remember that you're laughing at the only person who can assign you to D-rank missions for life." That shut them up pretty good. Naruto looked up as Sai and Anko shunshined in, his blonde eyebrow raising. "Hey, Anko-chan, asshole! Report?"

"Hai, Dickless-sama." Sai saluted, eliciting another round of the ANBU snickering while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Mission success."

"Yup." Anko grinned. "All files and documents have been recovered and archived here in the Hokage tower. We've managed to rescue all the maggots that Danzo was training and had them put in special orphanages managed by retired shinobi so that they can help with therapy."

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. Any word on the ROOT ANBU that are loyal to Danzo?"

Sai shook his head. "We destroyed all of the bases with explosive notes, so they couldn't be in any of those since there was nothing left. But we did manage to catch at least half of Danzo's troops in an ambush they planned, but all of the ROOT were either killed or committed suicide."

"Oh, great." Naruto muttered. "Keep searching for the other ROOT converts. Ibiki hasn't managed to get Danzo-teme to talk yet, and Inoichi-jiji is still trying to get through the mental barriers."

The two saluted before disappearing. Spinning his chair around, Naruto stood and saluted his ANBU with a grin as he vanished in a flash of yellow.

He appeared on his father's head above the Hokage monument and looked across _his_ rebuilt village with pride in his blue eyes. He settled down on a tree with his hands above his head, his eyes slowly slipping closed. He awoke not long later to see the sunset over Konoha. His breath caught in his throat at the beauty of it all. Naruto blinked once he saw Team Ebisu bounce up to him.

"Boss!" Konohamaru called, leaping onto the older male's lap. Naruto ruffled his hair, and Udon and Moegi's once they came and sat around him.

"I'm so glad you've finally reached your dream, boss." Moegi smiled brightly, blushing.

Udon sniffed. "You're great, oyabun!"

Naruto smiled as Konohamaru got off of him. "You guys did great! I heard about what you did to protect Konoha before I arrived, I'm proud of you three." The three all lapsed into conversation with their older brother figure before they had to go home.

Naruto watched until the stars came out before stretching and appearing outside of the medical tent. He took in the nurses running around in a panic and grabbed the closest one's arm, his voice changing to anxious. "What's going on?"

"Hokage-sama, it's Lady Tsunade!" The nurse said with a huge smile. "She's awake!"

* * *

><p>Done! Word count for this chapter is 5, 638.<p>

Next chapter: Zetsu tells Madara and Team Taka that _Danzo _is the Rokudaime, Madara plots, Danzo escapes, Tsunade recuperates after her almost three month coma, Naruto discovers secrets, the kages set out for the summit, Naruto visits Konan in Ame, Team Samui leaves, and the kage make it to the inn.


	3. Leaving

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 3_

Leaving **Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst.** **Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. And yeah, there's graphic violence in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" Suigetsu blanched. "This Naruto guy defeated Pain all by himself?"<p>

Zetsu replied. "That's right. He's become extremely strong, and I think he might be stronger than Sasuke right now."

Sasuke smirked. "Tch, I don't care about that. My main concern is this Gokage summit."

Suigetsu shrugged. "What are we gonna do? Konoha is no more, and if this Danzo, our target, is going to the Gokage summit, shouldn't we be heading there too?" Karin gasped, turning to look at Suigetsu, who blinked. "W-what? Am I wrong?"

Sasuke gazed at his team with cold onyx eyes. "We, Taka, will take the Hokage's head at the Gokage Summit. We're changing our destination."

"Sounds like a plan." Madara agreed tonelessly.

"So where is the Gokage Summit taking place?" Karin asked. _This is becoming a really bothersome situation._

"Zetsu," Madara began, "my clone will guide you." Zetsu's flytrap opened and the guy began to push himself out of the tree branch. Team Taka tensed at his actions, wary around the two. Karin gagged as the plant man split in half, one white and one black.

"Okay, follow me." White Zetsu said as he leapt away. After a moment's hesitation Taka followed. Madara watched them jump away through his orange mask.

Juugo sped up to catch up to Sasuke. "Can we trust them?"

"We'll wait and see for now." Sasuke responded. "If I sense anything suspicious, I'll get rid of them with my Amaterasu. There's something I've been meaning to test out anyway."

"**All is going as planned." **Black Zetsu remarked to his master.

"Not everything." Madara dowplayed. "Nagato's Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth was supposed to be used for my benefit. I never expected he would use it for something other than that. To betray me…." He imagined the lives Nagato resurrected. "Even if Sasuke should become stronger than Nagato, it is meaningless if he cannot be controlled. It will be awhile before I consider letting him synchronize with the Gedo Statue. We need to keep an eye on him."

"**So you had contingent plans in case Nagato died?" **Black Zetsu questioned.

"Somewhat." Madara answered. "However, it's certainly not what I had in mind. Uzumaki Naruto…" Madara scowled to the side. "He managed to put a small dent in my plan… "

"**What next then?" **Black Zetsu inquired. "**We make our move?"**

Madara smirked beneath his mask. "We're done moving ahead cautiously. Let's push forward with Project Tsuki no Mei." His hands raised as if grasping the power he imagined. "Our plans will come to fruition!"

_It has begun._

* * *

><p>"There's an intru- GAH!" The shinobi was silenced as he was thrown head first into the wall. A masked shinobi wiped the blood off of his tanto and signalled for his companions to come forward. Wordlessly, white masked ninja stalked through the dungeons. They all had one reason for being here, and each would follow their orders to the death.<p>

The lead ninja kicked in a door, blankly taking in the sight of his master chained to a wall, looking beat and weak, but without hesitation a few stepped forward and released him. Their master leaned heavily on his subordinates as two supported him, all heading out of the 'office' that had housed him for the past two and a half months. Some ninja took care of any resistance until finally the large group went through a forest and to a makeshift base, obviously hurriedly made and only holding the necessities, but even then it was bare minimum.

The two laid their master on a fuuton and began to clean and dress his wounds, all work being done in silence. When he was finally settled the lead ninja stepped forward and kneeled, bowing his head down. The master nodded as he slowly sat up. "Report."

"Hai. Miterashi-san has decimated our forces and acquired possession of our trainees and documents. Our bases have been destroyed and nothing is left. There is a Gokage Summit being held in three days. We do have Miterashi-san and Sai being followed by Dajim and Tera, both skilled men, and it seems they are near to one of Kabuto's bases." The shinobi reported.

"Hm, perhaps now is the time to dispose of her." Danzo mused. "This is a crucial time. I want to avoid any mishaps that could worsen the situation. After my capture and now escape, Konoha will be on high alert. Increase our troops, get Anko before Kabuto does." The master's eyes narrowed. "Kabuto has the research data from Orochimaru's human experiments. We must get that data without fail."

He removed his newly bandaged arm from his sling and placed it on his covered eye. "I'm certain it will be useful for my right arm and left eye. Fu and Torune, you two stay here. Terai, I'll rely on you to deal with Kabuto. Now go!"

"Hai!" Terai lowered his head and vanished in a shunshin.

The master lowered his head. "Now, I must prepare for the future. We will be nearing the Gokage Summit. As my top two subordinates you two will be my guards and protect me at all costs, understood?" The two bowed. "Good."

_Uzumaki Naruto…. you will pay for what you have done to me._

* * *

><p>Nerves tingling, Naruto pushed past everyone into the tent. He was greeted with the sight of two beaming medics supporting their master, who was determinedly trying to push them away so that she could stand on her own.<p>

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled. "Shishou's awake!"

Shizune's face was almost splitting from her ecstatic smile. "Otouto!"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he watched as Tsunade mumbled something about 'disrespect from pushy students' and pushed the two away, wobbling for a moment as she regained her balance. Slowly Naruto stepped forward until he was embracing the old woman, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. Eyes softening, Tsunade hugged him back. "It's alright gaki, I'm alright."

"Baa-chan," Naruto whispered with a voice so broken that Tsunade's heart shattered, "I… I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too."

The Senju princess stroked his hair. "Don't worry gaki, I'm still determined to stick around until you give me some grandchildren."

Naruto pulled back with a beet red face, and Sakura and Shizune giggled at his expression. "Baa-chan!"

Tsunade giggled before she took in the cape with pride in her eyes, along with admiring his new looks. "So you really did make Hokage then, huh? What happened to the necklace I gave you then?"

"It shattered when I fought against Pain." Naruto admitted shamefully, a frown pulling at his lips. "I'm sorry, baa-chan."

The medic waved off his concerns. "Don't worry about it gaki, this way the curse ends here, and that new one's pretty cool. But since you're my successor, there is much that I have to teach you."

Sakura frowned. "But Shishou, you just woke up from a-"

The blonde woman rounded on her apprentice, face stern and eyes burning. "I can do damn well whatever I want! And if it's teach the gaki how to be Hokage then that's what I'm going to do!"

"She's right, Sakura." Shizune agreed with a giggle. "Lady Tsunade is back to full health, she just needs to get used to everything again."

Tsunade smirked in victory, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "See what I mean? Anyhow, we'll be back in time for that Gokage meeting those two were talking about when I woke up." And the two were gone in a shunshin. They appeared outside a mansion that had been untouched by destruction, and Naruto saw why when he sensed the barrier surrounding the place.

"Baa-chan, is this-"

"Yup." Tsunade said as she walked up to the door and bit her thumb, rubbing some blood onto it. "It's the Hokage mansion, your new home. Now get over here and key in your chakra so that it recognizes you as the new Hokage."

Naruto did so and followed her in. He took in the hallway with wide eyes, seeing the portraits covering the walls. First there were the five Hokage on one wall with extra space for future ones, _including him. _On the other wall there were portraits of the legends of Konoha such as Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Jaraiya, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Mito, Miterashi Anko, Maito Gai, and many more with plenty of extra room to spare. They got through the hallway and saw a black marble kitchen with an island in the middle.

To the left was the living room. There was a giant white wrap around couch, a white love seat, white carpets, basically everything was white as opposed to the kitchen. There was a coffee table with scrolls and ink there and bookshelves lining every wall but the one looking at the back of the house. Instead it was a sliding door with bamboo curtains.

Through the door on the left of the kitchen was a hallway. Straight down it lead to bedrooms, and there was a staircase on the right in the middle of the hallway leading to the upstairs bedrooms. One room was obviously an office -a good place for him to use, Naruto thought happily- and then there was an amazing master bedroom. There was a king size bed with fire country comforters with silk sheets and pillows, two giant walk in closets, two dressers, and a huge window that allowed the room's occupants to see the whole of Konoha with transparent maroon curtains. The room was obviously lived in.

Noticing his look, Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry gaki, I'll be moved out by the time you get back." Naruto nodded gratefully.

"Thanks baa-chan, I'll make sure you get one of the better houses, although that's difficult because they're all the same so everyone gets a place as nice as the others." Naruto said, and Tsunade loved the idea. "Although this place is HUGE!"

"Just wait until you see the yard." Tsunade smirked, and before Naruto could comment she grabbed his shoulder and shunshined them to said yard. Naruto's jaw dropped. There was a private onsen, a huge training field filled with plenty of dummies, but what really caught the blonde teen's eye was the garden. It wasn't well known, but that was one of his favorite past times. Again Tsunade grabbed his shoulder and they appeared in the basement. There was a huge pool that could be turned on to create huge waves, a huge rock climbing wall, and a training room with targets.

"So," Naruto raised a brow, "you're going to teach me?"

Tsunade sobered and they headed upstairs and into the office. Each took a spot at the desk as the Godaime took out a file of S-rank scrolls. "Now," she began, "you are about to discover all of Konoha's dark secrets."

_The truth hurts more than it normally does when lies were what you wanted to hear._

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

"You're late, Kankuro!" Temari accused.

"Assembling my new puppets took longer than expected!" Kankuro glared at his elder sister by two years.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Excuse me Mr. Important. I'm sorry that you were late to leave on a very crucial journey to guard your younger brother, who is also the leader of a village because you had to play with your dolls."

"Look who's talking, Mrs. I-wear-four-ponytails-for-a-fashion-statement." Kankuro scowled.

"Why you little-"

Matsuri gave Gaara a sympathetic smile. "Kazekage-sama, have a safe journey!"

A noble stepped forward. "Lord Kankuro, Lady Temari, we're counting on you."

Temari fanned herself, looking quite sexy to the male population. "We know."

Kankuro swung his bag over his back, looking annoyed. "But Gaara doesn't really need any bodyguards."

Gaara turned around, adjusting the scarf around his neck slightly as he took one last look at the villagers who had come to see him leave. His green Kazekage hat hung from his gourd. "We're off." His siblings followed.

Temari's eyes narrowed. "Gaara will be the youngest kage amongst the five kages. Making sure the other kage don't take him lightly will also be our duty."

"A five kage summit conference… " Kankuro muttered. "I wonder what the other kage are like."

* * *

><p>In the building of stone, Iwa, citizens were gathered to watch their elderly leader leave. One Kunoichi waved happily. "Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, we're counting on you two!"<p>

"Tsuchikage-sama! Show the other kage what you're made of!"

"Having to go to summits at my age is quite a chore." The Tsuchikage complained, rubbing his sore back. Hanging from his neck was the gray Tsuchikage hat. "Look at those young ones romping around, they don't even know what it's like to have chronic back pain!"

Kurotsuchi smirked. "Then maybe it's time to retire, gramps. Why drag out the glory?

Akatsuchi let out a loud belly laugh. "Let me carry that pack for you then, Tsuchikage-sama!" Without a problem he leaned down to pick up a large crate.

"Hm?" Onoki paused before realization dawned on him. He pointed an accusatory finger at the large man. "Hands off, Akatsuchi! I don't need your help!" He pulled on his hat and slid his arms into the straps of the pack Akatsuchi was still holding out for him. The moment the younger male let go of the pack the old man grunted and groaned, legs shaking under the strain of its weight. "Hmph, this is nothing!"

That is until a loud crack was heard and he bent over, howling in pain. He fell back onto his butt, eyes wide. "Ohhhh, my back!

"Well, want to send someone else for you?" Kurotsuchi asked arrogantly.

Onoki shook his fist at her. "Y-you idiot! Who do you think I am? I am the Tsuchikage, once feared as Onoki the Fence Sitter of the Hidden Stone!" He slowly stood. "Enough! I shall carry my own packs!" He slid the pack back on and shook for a few moments until he howled again. "AHHHH!"

Kurotsuchi brought a hand to her temple to massage it, closing her eyes. "Geez, what a stubborn old geezer!"

Akatsuchi leaned over and effortlessly hauled the Tsuchikage over his head and onto his the pack on his back by the old man's own. "Here, you can carry your own pack if you wish." He smiled while Kurotsuchi held back her giggles. He grabbed the kage hat -which had fallen off- before turning to leave, Kurotsuchi in tow. "Now then, we're off!"

Onoki crossed his arms, turning up his nose. "Of all the… Whatever. Do as you please!"

"Just admit that's better, Jiji." Kurotsuchi said condescendingly.

"Have a safe journey Tsuchikage-sama!"

"He should just step down and give Kurotsuchi the place." One shinobi muttered.

Onoki glared into the crowd. "What was that? I may be old, but my hearing is as good as ever!"

"Nothing! Have a safe journey!"

Onoki nodded sagely. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>In the bleak village of Kiri, birds chirped happily. Despite its dark but cheery appearance, Kirigakure was still recovering from its civil war. An old man supporting his weight with a cane taller than himself held out the blue Mizukage hat with a withered hand. "Guard Lady Mizukage well. Make sure she doesn't overdo things."<p>

"I know." Ao responded dutifully to the village elder. Said elder ever so slowly -and shakily- inched his way forward to give the beautiful redhead her hat. All the shinobi around watched and waited impatiently for him to finally reach her.

When he finally made it Mei's slender hand reached out and she gave a smile. "Arigato gozaimasu, Great Elder. I swear upon my title of Mizukage to carry out my duties with brilliance."

The elder chuckled while a shinobi looked at his leader seriously, changing his gaze to her youngest guard. "Chojuro, you are one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Protect our Mizukage well."

"H-Hai." The adorable Chojuro shifted nervously. "We should be fine… I think."

"Have more confidence in yourself." Mei comforted, making him blush. "You are strong, and that is why I chose you to accompany me to the Summit. Okay, Chojuro?" Her eyes closed as her full lips stretched into that pretty smile.

Chojuro's hand raised to over his heart. "Y-yes, ma'am. I can handle it… I think." _She's so kind… _

"'Yes ma'am' would be enough!" Ao scolded. "Such an uncertain attitude will get you nowhere!" He held a hand to his head in distress. "I swear, young people these days lack the dedication to manage themselves."

Mei's hair overshadowed her eyes. _Manage? Marriage? _

"Ao, enough with the lecturing." The Elder reprimanded. "Get going or you'll be late!"

Mei's teeth grit. _Late… for marriage?_

"It's my way of offering advice!" Ao responded. "Why, in my day-" His eye widened as Mei leaned in towards him.

An innocent yet dark smile played on her lips, eyes closed as she whispered to him in a threatening voice. "Shut up… or I'll kill you."

Sweat rolled down the side of Ao's face. _Huh? What did I do?_

Mood doing a complete 360, Mei spun around and held the Mizukage hat up to the sky, facing her citizens with a cheery smile. "Alright Chojuro, Ao… Let's go!" And they were on their way.

Chojuro watched her with determination. _I will do everything to protect that smile on our gentle Lady Mizukage! _He ran to catch up.… _I hope I can._

Ao was still frozen in place, and a shinobi spoke up. "What are you doing, Ao? Mizukage-sama has left."

Turning around, the war veteran's eyes widened. "Oh no! Lady Mizukage, wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Kumo was a sight to behold, with all of its building being perched atop tall rocks and built with unique designs. Although none were more unique than that of the the Raikage Tower with its blue dome.<p>

"Still no word from Team Samui!?" Ei exclaimed.

"No, sir, but I do expect to hear something too." Shi remarked, lax in his position in front of the Raikage's desk.

Mabui adjusted her clipboard. "And Samui has already been given the route you will take to the Summit, Lord Raikage. She will either rendezvous with you or send a message bird."

"Yosh, then I will be off as well!" Ei said loudly with a nod. Bracing himself, he used his arms to propel his body over the desk in a front flip, landing in a squat with his left fist on the floor and right hand on his leg. "Let's go Shi, Darui!"

Shi nodded dutifully. "Yes, sir!"

Darui rolled his eyes, slouching. "Right."

"Follow me!" The Raikage declared, leaping up and right through the window. As his two guards walked to see through the broken window the damage that their leader caused, Mabui groaned in exasperation.

"Not again… " She sighed.

Preparing himself, Shi was ready to leap out too. "Ikuzo, Darui!"

Darui scratched the back of his head. "Nah, I'll just use the door. Go on, I'll catch up."

Shi protested. "But he's paying for the damage he caused, so we won't owe anything this time!" Thinking it through, Darui shrugged and they followed their leader through the path of destruction he created.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, stay safe!"<p>

"We believe in you, don't let them get on your nerves!"

Hinata smiled. "Good luck, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura gave her blonde teammate a sisterly look. "Stay out of trouble, Naruto."

"Yosh!" Lee and Gai fist pumped. "Show them your flames of youth burn brightly!"

"Don't be too rash." Neji warned with a smirk, Tenten nodding at his side.

Kurenai gave a wave as her hand rested on her side, and Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino all gave lazy salutes. "Show them what we've got, Rokudaime-sama."

The Konohamaru corps were jumping up and down. "You can do it, Naruto-nii!"

Shikaku looked depressed. "I'll watch over everything, Rokudaime-sama."

Naruto gave everyone a salute, dressed with his cape on and his Hokage hat hanging on his back. "Thank you everyone, as the great Rokudaime I'll do my best!" Kiba gave a fanged grin from Naruto's left side, Akamaru woofing as his tail wagged. On Naruto's other side Kakashi turned a page in his book with a perverted giggle. Sweat dropping, Naruto turned and they began the journey, smiling at how everyone in his village had come to see him off. It felt good to be respected for once in his life and know that all of these people were behind him.

As they leaped through the trees, Kakashi put his Icha Icha in his weapon pouch and raised a brow at his student. "So, Hokage-sama, are we going straight to the Summit? Knowing you, you have a minor detour planned before we get there."

Kiba nodded. "He does have a point, Naruto." He shrank back when the silver haired copy nin gave him a look.

"Kiba," he started, "you have to make sure that you use proper respect in front of the other kage." His gaze turned to Naruto. "You too."

The two boys backed off. "Hai, Hai, kaa-san."

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi jumped to the next branch. "So, where are we going?"

"I want to stop in Amegakure to see Konan-chan, I have to talk to her." Naruto sobered.

"Konan?" Kiba asked, tossing Akamaru a treat from midair. "I heard you talking about her after you defeated Pain. Was she that girl with the origami flower in her hair who attacked us and smelled like paper?"

Naruto nodded. "That's her."

"So why do you want to talk to her if she attacked with Pain?" Kakashi inquired.

"It's because since Nagato is dead, she is the new Amekage. I think it'll be a good idea if we ally ourselves with them, as it was the origin of Akatsuki."

Both Kiba and Kakashi's jaws dropped. "Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "She also respects me, so all I'll have to do is bring up the idea and she'll agree." Silence reigned as they travelled until the trees thinned out and they entered the ever-rainy region of Ame. They entered the desolate metal city and took in the sights, asking a few people here and there where the 'angel's' tower was. Finally they managed to find it and after assuring the secretary that they were only there to talk were they lead to the office. Taking a deep breath, Naruto knocked.

"Come in." A low feminine voice replied. They entered to see Konan sitting at a desk, still wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"Konan-chan?" Naruto rose a brow. "Why're you still wearing that?"

Konan sighed, sadness slightly showing through her eyes. "Yahiko, Nagato, and I began Akatsuki to bring peace to the world. I am honoring them by doing this." She took on a lighter note. "So, I see you became Hokage. I knew you could do it."

Naruto grinned with a bow. "Arigato. But I don't have much time, so let's get to business. What would you say if I asked for your permission to give you a Hiraishin kunai in case you're in danger? Or if I proposed an alliance between Konoha and Amegakure?"

* * *

><p>"Anko-san, I detect two incoming shinobi." Sai whispered to his companion.<p>

Anko turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Two? That's it? We can take 'em!" She turned and prepared to strike, unaware for the future events. She landed on a tree branch beside Sai, but the explosive notes located there blew up, catching Sai unaware and sending him headfirst into a tree. Shakily standing up, Anko glanced at her wounded teammate before glaring into the trees. "You bastards!"

"Silence. Under orders of Lord Danzo you are to be exterminated." Dajim said monotonously as he stepped out, shuriken in hand. He sent them flying at Anko who dodged, sending snakes flying out of her sleeves towards the ROOT nin. Dajim moved to the side, but one wrapped around his leg and pulled him down. He was saved when Tera appeared and sliced the snake's head off.

Anko hissed as she took in their appearances and words. _They're working for Danzo, and now the old asshole made me his target. Damn it! _She winced as a kunai skimmed her right arm and held the wound with a grimace. She sent more snakes at the two to distract them before bringing a hand to her mouth. "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" She sent a huge dragon of flames at the enemies.

Seeing the incoming threat, Dajim did some hand seals to form a jutsu to provide him and his ally cover. "Suiton: Suijinheki!"

As Anko peered into the mist caused by the collision, her eyes widened and she ducked just in time to avoid decapitation from Tera who had materialized behind her. Gritting her teeth, Anko rolled and sent projectiles in the direction of each ROOT ninja before doing a sequence of seals. "Seneijashu!" She called out as large snakes shot from the sleeves of her trench coat towards the two through the weapons she'd thrown.

Most of the weapons impacted their target and the two stumbled, but Anko was no better. She was panting, burned from the explosion, and… _That kunai that hit me was poisoned. _As realization on why her vision was getting blurry and reflexes were slowing, the Tokubetsu jounin sank to her knees, straining to move. She looked up to see Tera pin her arms and Dajim to ready his tanto to strike her down. Her eyes widened before closing. _I guess that… this is where I die._

But the blow never came. She slowly managed to open her eyes, but the last thing she saw before collapsing were the dead bodies of her enemies, the unconscious Sai, and the scaled and smirking face of Kabuto.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Konoha archives Team Samui sat at a table with scrolls and brushes while two Leaf shinobi watched on. "Gah, my hand hurts!" Omoi complained. "What if I get tendonitis from this and it causes my swordsmanship to deteriorate and I end up getting hurt in battle?" He was unaware of Karui grinding her teeth. "And despite the frantic efforts of the girls on the medical team, I die?<p>

"Keep moving your hand and not your tongue, won't you!?" Karui finally blew up, but Omoi only rested his chin on his hand. "We have to hurry up and consolidate the data on Uchiha Sasuke and the Akatsuki, or we'll be here forever!" She hit the table.

One of the Konoha shinobi pushed his glasses up from his position behind Samui. "Um… could you please keep your voices down?

Abruptly Samui stood and faced the shinobi nervously. "M-My apologies. " She bowed.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Ah, finished at last!" Karui exclaimed as the three left the building. "Damn, that sucked."

Samui began to reprimand them. "Try to maintain your cool more if you want to call yourselves ninja, got it? We must hurry to Raikage-sama."

"Right." Omoi nodded.

"Got it!" Karui said as she closed the door behind them. As they began to walk a seed got stuck in their sandals, causing the footwear's sole to minorly break without them knowing.

From above the unaware team, a man apologized. "Sorry, but I'm planting Signal Seeds on you. I may not look it, but tailing is my specialty." Yamato emerged from the cliff face below the monument. _Now, then… I should catch up to Kakashi-sempai and Hokage-sama._

Team Samui were jumping through the treetops, on their way to meet their leader. Omoi caught up to Karui. "So, do you guys really think that Naruto will be a good Hokage?"

"Judging by how cool the shinobi and civilians of Konoha think him to be, I say yes." Samui remarked. "He also seems like he's a fair person with the right kind of goal."

"Ne, do you think we got stronger training with Naruto's friends?" Karui mused with a grin. "I feel a lot better with my skills, and I think that we all have gotten a ton better."

Omoi nodded. "But we still should train more because what if we aren't strong enough, and someone manages to take us hostage, and then they torture us until we give up the information we have on Sasuke and the Akatsuki, and then with that info they manage to take over the world!"

Karui's eyes burned. "Baka, shut up! That won't happen!" She hit him on the head, sending him spinning into a tree branch.

Omoi watched with disdain as his sucker hit the forest floor. "Geez! Your hands move as quick as ever!"

As Samui watched the familiar scene play out, she rolled her eyes. _So not cool._

* * *

><p>"Chojuro!" Mei called as the teen set down his Hiramekarei. The three were settling their room. "Your great twin sword Hiramekarei must have been heavy during the journey. Are you all right?"<p>

Chojuro blushed. "H-hai… although I feel a bit warm."

"Let me see." Mei approached him and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him close enough to rest their foreheads together. Chojuro gulped. "You do have a slight temperature… "

Ao turned to look at them from gazing out the window. "Lady fifth, you spoil Chojuro too much! This is why youth these days get so full of themselves. Feeling feverish after a short walk like that! In my day-"

"Ao." Mei released the blushing Chojuro to shoot said man an icy glance. "We're no longer in the dark ages where we were known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. The nightmare under the fourth Mizukage is over. Please stop harping on about the past."

Ao inclined his head. "S-sumimasen, I just… "

The Mizukage interrupted with cheer. "Now, let us stop this depressing talk and have some dinner instead!" Her eyes closed and she smiled. "I am looking forward to the meal here!"

Chojuro's eyes widened. "Uh-"

The elder male leaned forward. "What's for dinner? Something engaging, I hope."

Mei stiffened at his choice of words. _Engaging? Engagement!_

Ao began to head to the door. "You did make arrangements for dinner, didn't you, Chojuro?"

Chojuro looked down. "T-there were so many choices! In the end, I couldn't decide." As he talked he did a silly little dance.

Their leader's brow twitched. _In the end, it was… _

Ao scolded the teen. "Such indecisiveness! Youth these days have no ambition in their hearts, only voids!

_...Void? _That was the last straw for Mei.

"I'm so sorry!" Chojuro saluted, preparing to dash away. "I'll get on it right away!"

Mei's eyes were glowing red. _My engagement… in the end…. it was void?! _She stalked up to Ao as he began his, 'Why, back in my day...' thing and leaned in close to whisper. "Shut up… or I'll kill you!"

"WHHHHHHY!?"

* * *

><p>"Man, it's getting cold!" Suigetsu shivered as he and his team leapt through the trees near Tetsu no Kuni.<p>

"The Land of Iron is just a stone's throw away." White Zetsu responded.

Karin gasped. "Wait, there's something up ahead!"

* * *

><p>The group from Iwa were situated around a fire in their stone hut. "I've never been to the Land of Iron, I'm so excited!" Akatsuchi exclaimed.<p>

Onoki 'humphed' at his guard. "There's nothing special about it."

Kurotsuchi sipped her steaming beverage. "What's it like though, Jiji?"

Onoki sighed. "It lies among the mountains known as the three wolves, or Sanrou. It has its own culture, its own jurisdiction, a powerful military, and it maintains neutrality."

Akatsuchi bit into his food. "So it has its own culture and power. What makes it different from the Land of Earth?"

"There is a long-standing rule that ninja will not meddle with it. Tetsu no Kuni does not rely on shinobi. Instead, it is protected by those who are known as samurai."

* * *

><p>Standing out in the snow on the bank of an unfrozen lake, Jugo, Karin, and Sasuke awaited their fourth teammate. Not too long later Suigetsu's head popped out of the icy water.<p>

"How did it go?" Karin inquired curiously.

"The security is real tight due to the Gokage Summit." Suigetsu reported.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to his child-looking orange haired teammate. "Jugo, use animals to scout out the route to the Summit where the security is thinnest."

"Okay." Jugo replied.

* * *

><p>In front of the main building, Mifune stood at the foot of the stairs flanked by two samurai as he greeted the newcomers. "Welcome, Kazekage-sama. My name is Mifune, taisho of Tetsu no Kuni."<p>

Kankuro had his arms up to try and warm himself up, not used to a cold climate, while his siblings maintained neutral facades. Gaara moved his scarf down from over his mouth. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara."

"It's cold!" Kankuro cried out, hopping from foot to foot. "The climate is totally different from Kaze no Kuni!"

Mifune chuckled. "Some hot tea will warm you up. Please, come inside." In reply, Kankuro sneezed.

* * *

><p>An owl flew down and landed on Jugo's outstretched arm while White Zetsu watched curiously.<p>

"How is it?" Sasuke questioned.

Jugo glanced at the man he had pledged his allegiance to. "We can go up a route on the west side. There aren't many guards."

Sasuke turned to look at his female teammate. "Karin, keep checking the chakra positions of the guards. We're going to infiltrate now."

Karin raised her hands. "I have to come too?!"

Suigetsu gave a toothy smirk. "This is the time to demonstrate your powers."

"Zetsu, was it?" Sasuke turned to the white half of the plant man.

"Nani?" White Zetsu smirked.

"I need you to confirm which one is Danzo. You're coming too."

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the Land of Iron, Torune and Fu glanced up from beside Danzo as one of Sai's birds came towards them. Danzo grabbed it and it turned into a report.<p>

"It's one of Sai's birds." Fu said, saying the obvious.

Torune waited a while before asking. "What is it?"

Danzo gripped the scroll tightly, but other than that showed no sign of annoyance. "Just a routine report. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Team Taka had now put up the hoods on their cloaks to ward off the chill. "Why can't we just ambush him before he arrives?" Suigetsu griped. "I'm getting tired!"<p>

Karin turned to glare at him "Are you stupid? If the Hokage is late, they're bound to think something is wrong. Then samurai enforcements will swarm all over the place! And what if the other kage come too? We don't know the enemy's strength, so we should wait for a chance to give a surprise attack on his way home. Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned. "Karin, just focus on the enemy's chakra positions."

Suigetsu laughed and pointed at Karin. "Haha, busted!"

Karin glared at the shark boy. "Urusei!"

"Sasuke," Zetsu smirked, "it seems you have your hands full."

"Never mind that." Sasuke retorted. "I need you to verify which one is Danzo before the meeting. You better not lie."

"I am attuned to chakra." Karin remarked. "There's always a disturbance in chakra when one lies. So just remember, I'll be checking on you all the time."

White Zetsu turned to look at her. "I won't lie, as Danzo is a hindrance to us too."

* * *

><p>Shi looked up as he sensed something. "Raikage-sama, it's Team Samui."<p>

"Alright." Ei responded. "Let's descend." They landed on the ground and awaited the team's arrival.

"I have returned from Konoha." Samui reported.

Ei rose a blonde brow. "And how did it go?"

Before Samui could reply, Shi tensed. "Samui, you've been tailed. Come out, you Hidden Leaf dogs!"

Naruto sent a grin at Kiba and Akamaru before he and his guards leaped out and landed in front of the Kumo ninja. "Yo!"

Karui gave a dreamy sigh. "It's Hokage-sama!"

Ei scowled. "A mere child was chosen as the Hokage? We were all positive that the old crone Danzo was chosen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto crossed his arms. "I just wanted to talk to you before the Summit." Yamato sweat dropped while Kakashi sighed. Kiba carelessly threw a snowball for Akamaru to catch.

"And what about?" Ei asked impatiently.

The Hokage's face turned serious. "It's about Uchiha Sasuke, the man who kidnapped your brother."

Ei fumed. "Don't you dare speak of that traitor!"

Naruto glared at the Raikage. "He's being manipulated! I have found out a way to make him realize that what he is doing is wrong, but I won't get the chance to do so if you or anyone gets to him before me!"

"He _killed and kidnapped _my only brother!" Ei roared. "Why should I give you a chance!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto kneeled. "I ask this as a friend, and as the leader of Konohagakure. _Please _do me this one favor, and I will find a way to repay you."

Team Samui sent the Raikage hopeful glances as he pondered over it. "Raikage-sama, he gave us info on Sasuke and the Akatsuki. He even told us that they need to capture jinchuuriki alive, so there's a chance that Bee-sama isn't dead."

Eventually Ei crossed his arms and glared at the fifteen year old Hokage. "Fine, I will find a way to have you repay me. I will let you encounter Sasuke, but if your plan doesn't work, he's all mine."

Naruto nodded, giving Yamato a grateful nod to signal to him to return to Konoha. Then Naruto stood. "Thank you, Raikage-dono."

_Beware of missing chances, otherwise it may be altogether too late. He took that chance, and all was fine… for now._

* * *

><p>Word count is 6, 310. Finally, <em>finally <em>done!

Next chapter: Sai returns to tell of Anko's likely capture, the Summit commences, Konoha Twelve gathers, Team Taka's moves speed up, the Raikage and Sasuke encounter one another, Bee is introduced, and Naruto gets a report talking of Danzo's escape.

Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and alerts! Once I finish up the chapter after this and post it I'll work on getting the next ones out too, along with another chapter of Maze Runner. Oh, and I got a review from Okiro Benihime telling me that me screwing with Naruto's character development and just saying that it was a mask is dumb, and I agree with the statement. I apologize if that annoys anyone, but I'm gonna keep it this way, but I WILL try and change character development for other characters to be gradual. NOW I went back and made it more believable, taking out the mask stuff. I don't think I can change it up more, but now you'll get to see character development.


	4. The Summit

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 4_

The Summit **Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst.** **Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. And yeah, there's graphic violence in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Urgh… my head… what happened? <em>Sai wondered as he sat up. The first thing that he noticed were two dead ROOT ninja, and the fact that Anko was gone. His eyes widened. _We were attacked, but it looks like someone wanted Anko-san more than Danzo. I need to send a message to Naruto!_

He tried to use the tree as support to stand as his vision began to swim and his head throbbed. Sai couldn't fully remember what he was doing before the attack, and he was pretty sure that it was a sign he had a concussion. So he sank down and wrote out a message, turning it into a bird and sending it off with orders to go to Naruto. With that he started his slow trek to Konoha.

* * *

><p>Outside of Sanrou many shinobi stood on vigil, despite the blowing wind and snow piling onto their shoulders. INside the building Team Taka and White Zetsu were hidden from prying eyes as they watched Mifune bring in the Suna escort and welcome them. They were soon followed by the escorts from Kiri, but there was no sign of the Kumo and Konoha escorts. Sasuke grit his teeth. "Damn it, where are they?!"<p>

Zetsu tried to calm him. "Maa, Sasuke. Let's try somewhere else."

Sasuke contemplated it. "Fine. Let's go. Karin, lead the way."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!"

Unfortunately for them soon the other two escorts arrived together, the kage's faces overshadowed by their hats as they were lead to the council room titled 'samurai'. Over each kage's head was a banner depicting their nation.

Mifune bowed his head. "Please remove your hats." Once that was done the lights turned on and illuminated the banners. "The Five kage have been assembled as per Raikage-dono's request. I am Mifune, you moderator. The Gokage Summit will now commence!"

Not a word was spoken as all of the shinobi analyzed each other. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were all shocked to see Naruto in the Hokage's seat -looking very different- but small smiles lifted their lips. Naruto nodded at Gaara, who nodded back. The redhead began. "I shall start, so listen-"

Onoki scoffed. "Looks like there's been quite a change in the Five Kage recently. The Hokage and Kazekage are quite young, around… sixteen? It is impressive for you two to become kage at your age."

Naruto frowned. "Fifteen actually, Tsuchikage-dono." Kiba, Kakashi, Akamaru, Kankuro, and Temari were slightly tensed at the veiled insult.

"Oh?" Onoki chuckled bitterly. "I apologize, fifteen. Now who are you, Hokage-dono?"

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime of Konohagakure." Naruto replied in annoyance..

"Namikaze, Namikaze…" Onoki tapped his fingers on the table. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Kurotsuchi stepped in. "Jiji, it's the name of the-"

Onoki rounded on her. "No, don't tell me! Just give me a minute…"

The kage watched in amusement before Gaara spoke again. "As I was saying, we-"

Onoki stood on his chair and pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto. "You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash who _single-handedly _wiped out three quarters of my military in the Third War!"

Naruto nodded, amusement showing in his eyes yet his face was serious. "That's my father, but as you should know, carrying grudges should be past you. After all, Iwa started the war, my father finished it, Tsuchikage-dono."

The ever-stubborn Tsuchikage's jaw opened and closed, but when no words came out, he sat back down. He grumbled to himself as the brat was actually right, and the Raikage and Kakashi looked impressed and relieved that the knucklehead Naruto had a quick tongue practically made to give retorts to insults, it helped in politics.

Mei frowned. "That is enough interruptions, Kazekage-dono, you may continue."

Gaara nodded. "I am a former jinchuuriki, and Hokage-dono is currently one. Akatsuki captured my bijuu and nearly killed me-" The Suna and Konoha escorts were seething at the Tsuchikage's disrespect but remained silent. "That is why I consider Akatsuki to be an increasing threat. I requested aid from the Five kage many times, but was repeatedly denied, except by the Godaime Hokage. In a time when various countries have had their jinchuuriki stolen, the response of this group has been far too slow."

Onoki scoffed again. "Hmph. For a Hidden village of one of the Five Great Nations to reveal that their jinchuuriki has been stolen is extremely humiliating. The natural thing to do is to resolve this internally, to ask other countries for help when this is happening is completely unheard of."

"Decency…" Gaara murmured.

"What an old fashioned way of thinking, it's what old people do!" Naruto 'tsked'.

The Tsuchikage scowled. _What brats… _

Mei got everyone's attention. "Old fashioned or not, as the Mizukage, I will have to admit that we've indeed fallen behind on the issue. However, just because we have been robbed of our bijuu does not mean we must give ourselves into fear so readily. It takes great skill and wisdom to control a nijuu, not to mention time."

"The jinchuuriki and bijuu must grow together to adapt to one another." Onoki admitted. "Even then, controlling them is difficult. It can't happen overnight. Isn't that right, Kazekage-dono, Hokage-dono?"

Gaara remained silent so Naruto spoke up seriously. "Still, the only ones who have been said to control the bijuu are Uchiha Madara, the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, Raikage-dono's younger brother Kirabi, and myself."

"Y-you have full control over the Kyuubi!" Gaara actually stuttered while Temari and Kankuro were wide eyed with all of the room's occupants excluding Kakashi.

Naruto frowned. "Yes I do have full control, but me and Kyuubi are partners. We work together."

Onoki saw a new side of the blonde brat. "So you're saying that your own father sealed the strongest bijuu into you, condemning you to a life of hate, and you don't even seem to hate him?" _If he can forgive his father for doing that to him, who's to say I can't let go of my grudge? It is Iwa's fault that we wanted more power and condemned ourselves. Judging by the fact that he's Hokage, his village respects him too. This brat sure is impressive… _

But as they spoke the Raikage's brow twitched and he jumped up, causing the guards to leap to protect their kage. "Enough with the bullshit!" Ei karate chopped the desk. When the dust cleared each guard was frozen in a different position to deflect whatever attack they blocked. The kage, however, were sitting patiently, except for Ei.

Mifune sighed. "We are here to talk. Please resist resorting to such rude behavior."

Naruto face palmed. "Stand down Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Akamaru."

Gaara nodded. "You too, Temari, Kankuro."

"Ao, Chojuro, it's alright." The Mizukage assured.

Onoki only jerked his head back and his two guards nodded. Ei pulled his hand out from the shattered wood and fell back into his seat, crossing his arms. If the others didn't know better, they would think that he was pouting.

The lights turned back on and Mifune gestured for them to talk. "Let us continue where we left off."

"Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri." The Raikage looked at each representative in turn. "Akatsuki is composed of missing nin from your villages. And that's not all. We have discovered there are some among you, including your previous kage, that used Akatsuki for their own benefit!"

Gaara's eyes widened. "Used them?"

"I don't trust any of you!" Ei declared. "I didn't come here to talk, I called you all here to question the depths of your loyalty!"

"What do you mean we 'used Akatsuki'?" The Kazekage asked.

Ei scoffed. "So they haven't even told their current Kazekage? Go ask your village elders!" He pointed. "Your village used Akatsuki in the last war!"

Onoki reclined. "At the moment, our nations our experiencing some sense of stability. Instead of expanding their militaries, they are disarming them. The threat of war diminishes as tensions ease between the nations. As a result, The Hidden Villages, the military forces of their nations, will be seen as costly and unnecessary. WIth that said, carelessly reducing the strength of the villages has its risks as well. What if war suddenly erupted? It'd be a real problem for them to rely on shinobi with no real battle experience. They would lose the war!" He declared vehemently.

Naruto agreed. "So one way to avoid that risk was to use a group of mercenaries… Like Akatsuki, right?"

The eldest kage continued. "Training talented shinobi from you village requires time and money. Akatsuki's members, who live for war, are professionals always ready to fight. They'll go to war for quite a low price. And above all, they'll deliver the best results possible."

The buff Raikage glared. "Get real, Tsuchikage-dono!" In response Onoki did his 'humph'. "Suna used Akatsuki in its destruction of Konoha. It was Orochimaru. I'm not sure if he had left the Akatsuki yet or not, but because of him, Gaara-dono, you father the Yondaime Kazekage, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, are dead! However, there is the possibility that this was all part of someone's grand scheme." He glared into nothing, picturing Danzo. "Still, Kirigakure is the most suspicious of the lot! You never use diplomacy, and there were rumors that Akatsuki was formed in your village!"

The Mizukage looked downtrodden, but pressed on. "I will tell the truth since we have come thus far."

_Don't tell me she's going to say it! _Ao thought anxiously as Chojuro bit his lip with his sharp teeth.

"There were suspicions that my predecessor, the Yondaime Mizukage, was being controlled by someone." Naruto and Gaara perked up at Mei's words. "It's possible to think it was Akatsuki. That's why we tried to keep such information from spreading."

"All of you are… " Ei looked angry.

Onoki shot him a glance. "Hold your tongue, Raikage-dono. Because you village ignored the rules of disarmament and continued to amass military strength and ninjutsu, others had to compensate by relying on Akatsuki."

The Raikage stood and glared at the old man, slamming his hands onto the table. "What did you say?!"

Onoki chuckled. "Hmph. Before this turns into another dispute-"

Naruto interrupted, hair overshadowing his eyes. "I have some sensitive information I'd like all of you to know."

"What?" The Raikage asked, calming slightly.

The blonde Hokage frowned. "I have defeated the figurehead of Akatsuki, Pain. Konoha was destroyed, but with my help, there were no deaths. Besides that, I have met the true Akatsuki leader… Uchiha Madara." Everyone's eyes widened, the guards standing in stunned silence.

Mei looked at Naruto, her movements edgy. "Are you certain of that?"

Gaara looked curiously at his friend. "Hasn't he been dead for several decades?"

"That's right, he should be long dead by now!" Onoki agreed.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not actually sure, but I know he answers to two names. Tobi and Uchiha Madara."

"Are you saying that he's immortal?" Ei demanded.

"Don't tell me he really was a monster?" Onoki added his opinion.

Naruto nodded. "Considering that he has the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan, I think it could happen." The Raikage sat down heavily.

Mifune cleared his throat. "As representative of the neutral nations, I would like to say something. Akatsuki's leader read the flow of time. He utilized the suspicions the nations had for each other in times of peace to strengthen himself."

The Raikage crossed his arms. "What are you trying to say?"

The samurai taisho closed his eyes. "Have some patience. I'm saying we should turn calamity into fortune. It has been many years since the five kage assembled like this. Well?" He opened his eyes. "Until Akatsuki is dealt with, what do you say to forming the world's first Allied Shinobi Forces of the Five Hidden Villages?"

"An… allied force?" Ei repeated.

Naruto looked stunned, but smiled. "I like the idea. Everything's going wrong right now, so we have no one to trust but each other."

Mifune nodded. "Next, we should specify a chain of command. We must avoid confusion at all costs."

The Tsuchikage cocked his head to the side. "So, who will be put in charge of the Shinobi Rengogun?"

"Letting you all make the decision would only lead to more disputes." Mifune announced. "Therefore, please respect the stance of the neutral nations, and allow me to decide. I will determine which one of you five is the most qualified." His gaze swept over everyone, finally landing on Ei. "As of now, Konoha is the only village with a jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi. It is essential that Hokage-dono's strengths are used in order to better our chances when facing Akatsuki. So, what do you say if I give the title of Supreme Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces to the Raikage?"

* * *

><p>Team Taka stopped their watch as Sasuke stood. They followed the youngest Uchiha by leaping from wall to wall. Not too much later they stopped and hid behind a pillar. Karin's eyes widened. "Where'd he go?" Sasuke frowned.<p>

Outside of the Sanrou Black Zetsu stood by Madara's kneeling form. "Are you ready, master?"

Madara smirked. "Let it begin."

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, Sai limped into the village towards Sakura's home. Once there he knocked on the door and was greeted with a smiling face. "Sai! Come in, come in!"<p>

Sai gave a weak smiled. "Arigatou, ugly. But now, there's something I must tell you."

* * *

><p>The Konoha Twelve minus Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba were gathered together to talk. Tenten and Choji were comforting a crying Ino. Neji's eye twitched. "Ino, don't cry."<p>

Tenten glared at the Hyuuga. "Don't be so mean, Neji! Ino's always liked Sasuke-kun, and now that there's rumors of him joining Akatsuki… "

"It can't be helped." Neji wouldn't look at anyone. "It's different from back then."

"Will they be fine?" Shino questioned. "If Ino's like this… What about Sakura and Hokage-sama?"

"Let's leave that to Shikamaru." Neji said. "He'll find a way to tell them. He still feels responsible as the leader of the team that failed to bring him back."

Choji looked at Ino with sorrowful eyes. "If only we could have brought Sasuke back with us… "

Neji looked to the sky. "That's why he volunteered to do it."

* * *

><p>"We need to stop relying on Naruto." Sai explained to Sakura. "We need to learn to do things on our own."<p>

"He's right." Shikamaru said as he entered. "We need to put an end to Akatsuki, we need to stop Sasuke. I came here to get Team 7's consent beforehand. We can't allow Kumo and Konoha to go to war because of Sasuke! Let me rephrase it, so listen carefully. If Sasuke was killed by Kumo, you, Ino, and especially Naruto wouldn't just sit still. Then, if you guys got reckless and ended up getting killed by Kumo, then Choji, me, Inoichi-san, and your parents would get involved. They would seek revenge, they wouldn't just sit still either.

"Then if me and Choji also got killed, then our parents would also join in on it. Before you'd know it, there would be a full-out war. Even if Naruto hasn't marked Sasuke as a criminal yet, Kumo is after him. If Sasuke continues to affiliate himself with Akatsuki while producing more and more hate everywhere, then I believe that he needs to be dealt with by Konoha. You understand what I'm trying to say, don't you?" Both Sai and Shikamaru looked at Sakura.

The pinkette's bangs were overshadowing her eyes, and her fists were clenched. Then she looked up with determination in her eyes. "I understand. Shikamaru, we're going to go kill Sasuke." _I've always been wrong… I've always failed… Naruto, I know your plan. I'll play along with our friends for now, so you better hurry and save Sasuke. Me and Kakashi-sensei believe in you. I won't be wrong, by putting my faith in you. I know you won't fail._

* * *

><p>"Leave the me in charge of the Allied Forces?" Ei looked contemplative.<p>

Naruto's eyes widened as he grinned. "Why not, Ei-jiji? I'll let you boss me around like baa-chan does!"

Mei smiled. "I agree. Ei-dono is a good choice."

"Raikage-dono." Gaara interrupted. "We will do our best to defeat Akatsuki and save your brother.."

Onoki sighed. "However much I'd like to deny it, the Kazekage is right. Raikage-dono, you were the one who called the meeting. You're the reason we're all talking without violence. If they were older and more experienced, I might think of nominating Kazekage-dono or Hokage-dono, but that isn't the case.."

"They're right." Ei spoke up finally. "I will accept the position of Supreme leader of the Shinobi Rengogun."

Mifune nodded at the dark skinned blonde. "I understand that power and drive are necessary to lead good soldiers, and you have both of those. I do hope that you will be able to lead with skills other than those, as if you rely too heavily on them, you will fail. But we have faith in you. This is just a calm observation from the representative of the neutral nations. We don't know why Akatsuki are collecting bijuu yet, but it's clear that they must not get their hands on the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi belongs to Konoha, and the Hachibi might still be around, so I believe it is right to leave the Raikage in charge."

It was at that exact moment that White Zetsu appeared from the floor in the middle of the table the kage sat at. His face twisted into a happy smile. "Hello!"

Immediately the guards appeared to protect their leaders. Naruto squinted. "You're Zetsu of the Akatsuki, aren't you?"

Ei scowled. "It's one thing after another! Now what?"

Zetsu grinned. "Uchiha Sasuke-kun has infiltrated the building! I wonder where he could be hiding…?"

The Raikage clenched his fists. "What was that?"

"Sasuke?" Gaara muttered.

"That guy? What's he doing here?" Temari added.

Mei frowned. "The one with the sharingan?"

Ao's brow furrowed. "The one who killed Haku and Zabuza?"

"This guy is…" Akatsuchi wondered.

"He's a member of the Akatsuki." Onoki explained. "Just as Hokage-dono said."

Zetsu's grin widened. "Everyone, let's try to find Sasuke! Yeah!" He threw his head back and laughed, but his neck was grabbed by the Raikage.

Ei growled. "Where is Sasuke! Spit it out!"

Zetsu's eyes were wide. _T-this guy's speed is insane… _

The grip on Zetsu's neck was tightened. "If you won't answer, I won't show any mercy!"

Naruto frowned. "Ei-jiji, remember that I'm the one who's taking care of Sasuke."

The Raikage ignored Naruto. "Shi, start searching. Now, Akatsuki, where's Sasuke? Answer me!"

The plant man frowned. "Seems like I don't have a choice. I'll give you a hint on wh-" He was cut off as Ei snapped his neck.

"You didn't have to kill him." Mei murmured. "If you had just captured and interrogated him, you'd probably get info on Akatsuki."

Gaara turned his gaze to the Mizukage. "There is no one in Akatsuki that would talk. They're a pretty hardcore bunch."

"Okisuke, Urakaku, send out an order to search for Sasuke immediately!" Mifune ordered. "Also, set the Battle Condition to Level 2."

The two nodded. "Yes sir!"

Shi's hands released a seal as he looked at his leader. "Raikage-sama!"

Ei turned to look at Ao. "One-eyed Kiri... " Ao tensed. "Keep a lookout. Shi, Darui, let's go!" He punched a hole through the wall, but before he could go anywhere, Naruto appeared in front of him with a scowl.

"Raikage-dono, remember our deal?" He growled. "_I _deal with Sasuke before you."

"Yeah, yeah." Ei calmed down, but was still angry. "Can't you just let me fight him before you? I need to… vent some frustration, and I promise that I won't kill him."

Naruto thought about it before shrugging. "Eh, why not. Don't hurt him too badly though. He does need his ass kicked, and although I'd like to do it myself, I'll give you a chance first." EI nodded and the two ran out through the hole.

Darui sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I'm really sorry about the table and wall."

"Hey, Darui, that's not important right now! Let's go!" Shi exclaimed. The two left.

Kakashi scratched his chin. "Maa, sorry about this, but we gotta go."

Kiba grinned, giving a fist pump while Akamaru barked, tail wagging. "Yes, time for some action!"

Onoki sweat dropped. "Well, that Raikage sure is rude. Even as a member of the five Kage that Kumo brat hasn't changed a bit."

Urakaku clicked on his radio. "Set Battle Condition to Level 2. Find the intruder, Uchiha Sasuke! Send three platoons to the entrance to the tower and make a defensive line."

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" A samurai ordered upon receiving the orders, and they all took off.<p>

Karin's eyes widened. "This is-"

Sasuke looked at her. "What's wrong, Karin?"

"The samurai have started to move more frantically." She reported. "It looks like they're searching for us.

Suigetsu frowned. "Eh? Why? We haven't done anything that would make them suspect us!"

Jugo caught Sasuke's eye. "It's probably Zetsu's fault."

The samurai branched out, searching behind the pillars. One caught sight of a cloak and pulled out his sword, charging. He froze when he saw that the cloak was pinned there by a kunai and glanced around. "So they've run away already, huh?" Sasuke leaped down and hit a pressure point and the samurai collapsed to the ground.

From above, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu all were hiding. Karin pulled at her hair. "It's no use, there's too many of them. We'll be caught right away."

Suigetsu shifted. "So that Zetsu guy told them off, huh? I'll get him for this!" Down below, the samurai drew their weapons and took offensive stances, channeling chakra into their blades. Suigetsu blinked. "So that's how they use chakra." Karin gasped as she saw Sasuke step out in front of the samurai.

"I'm quite annoyed right now." The Uchiha smirked, hair overshadowing his eyes. "If you come after me, I won't go easy."

"That's _our _line!" A samurai leader declared, sending a chakra wave at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes shot open to reveal sharingan as he drew his blade, slicing up and deflecting the blast.

A samurai looked anxious. "He repelled it?!"

"It's just like our sword technique!"

Jugo got Karin's attention. "Karin, don't worry about the samurai anymore. Focus on finding Danzo."

"What do we do about the samurai?" She asked nervously.

Jugo closed his eyes. "I'll engage them, you just worry about Danzo."

Karin ducked down, watching as the samurai charged at Sasuke who stood in wait, raiton chakra crackling around his Kusanagi. She gasped as she noticed something cold, almost evil. _Sasuke's chakra… it's different._

The samurai made it to Sasuke and raised his blade to strike, only to have it done to him. Sasuke leaped up and front flipped, landing in the middle of the group and cutting them down ruthlessly one by one. Suigetsu glared. "That guy… So much for telling _me _not to kill anyone!"

Karin wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. _His chakra's not the same anymore… it's even darker than the curse seal level 2. Also… it's colder._

* * *

><p>"There's a dark chakra erasing a bunch of others!" Naruto and Shi said at the same time. "It's gotta be Sasuke's!"<p>

"Where is it?" Ei inquired. Akamaru ran with his nose pressed to the ground, Kiba and Naruto's grins began turning more and more feral, while Kakashi only sighed.

Shi focused. "It's directly below us!" A crackling sound filled the hall as they ran, and Darui's eyes widened.

_Raikage-sama, are you going to…?_

* * *

><p>Karin gulped, eyes widening. "Something's coming, and it's huge!"<p>

Sasuke looked up as the room shook, and Jugo gaped. "What the-" A hole was made in the roof and the two Taka members were forced to leap back to avoid being crushed by the rubble.

"Brat!" Ei shouted, lightning surrounding his form as he threw off his kage outfit. "I'm gonna teach you the fear of true rage!"

Sasuke tensed before taking off towards the seething Raikage. He didn't notice the Konoha nin sneak behind a pillar to watch the battle. Jugo shouted. "Sasuke, don't engage him by yourself!" _He's lost his cool!_

Sasuke pushed off the ground and raised his katana, readying for a downward strike as he descended towards the Kumogakure leader. Darui began a sequence of hand seals. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Sasuke was caught up in the wave of water.

_This guy, huh? _He thought irritably.

Still spitting out water, Darui did some more hand seals and thought; _Raiton: Kangekiha! _ Sasuke was electrocuted slightly and slid back to beside Jugo. Darui stood. "Boss, it looks like he has a lightning nature, just as the intel says."

"He also has a nature in fire, so I'm sure he'll end up using a Fire Element technique. Darui, be ready to use your water element to counter him." Shi added helpfully.

Darui nodded. "Yeah."

Glaring, Sasuke shifted, Kusanagi still covered in lightning. Karin looked over the edge of where she kneeled. "It looks like they have intel on Sasuke."

Suigetsu squinted. "Hey, that guy in the middle… That's… "

"These guys are jonin from Kumo." Jugo explained to the kneeling Sasuke. "The guy in the middle is their Raikage, we won't get past them easily."

Naruto elbowed Kiba. "Oi, Kiba, Sasuke really is being a douche."

Kiba grinned. "Totally. I hope Raikage-sama makes him cry like a baby."

"Are you insinuating something inappropriate, Kiba?" Kakashi teased. Kiba's face turned red.

Akamaru yipped while Kiba blushed and shouted; "Pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Wait, why's Gaara here now?" Kiba muttered.

Naruto pouted. "Ahhh, this is so getting out of hand!"

Kakashi blinked as he listened to Gaara talk to Sasuke before all of the three's eyes widened. _He's crying… _

Naruto's eyes softened. _Gaara… _

Kiba reclined, watching the fight boredly as he scratched Akamaru behind the ears. He disinterestedly glanced around the area before his nose twitched. "Oi, Naruto. That redhead chick is hiding over there."

"Yeah, I sensed her. She's trying to sense for someone." Naruto explained. He looked up as Kurotsuchi appeared beside them.

"Hey, Hokage-sama. Mind if I watch with you?" She asked.

Naruto nodded with a grin, ignoring her blush. "Join the party."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened. "Wha… what happened to Raikage-sama's arm?"

Kakashi glanced at the Raikage. "He sacrificed it to get a hit in on Sasuke. It was burned by Amaterasu, so he cut it off before his whole body would burn."

Akamaru, Naruto, and Kiba whined as they held their noses, well Akamaru covered his with his paw. "And it stinks too!" They continued to watch the fight though. Jugo and Suigetsu had been taken out, and Gaara was fighting Sasuke. It didn't look like it would be ending soon either.

* * *

><p>Down at the bottom of the lake, a hand reached out from within the Hachibi's tentacle. Kirabi swam to the air above and began to tread water, glancing from side to side. "Yosh, no one's here!" He ducked back under and swam deeper. <em>The plan I came up with at the last second worked out pretty well. <em>He thought as he remembered the battle with Team Taka.

"**Pretty well my ass!" **Gyuki scoffed. "**You sacrificed several of my limbs!"**

Bee grinned. _Don't get so angry now, Eight-o, yo! You can still sprout out them feet again, fo'sho!_

Gyuki sweat dropped. "**Stop with your annoying rapping before me. You suck at it."**

The Raikage's brother sank down in depression. _Check it out, yo… I'm taking care of your ass, so I'm the badass, yeah! _He then sobered. _So this time… _

"**What?" **Gyuki muttered. "**Don't start your stupid shit again." **

Bee climbed onto the shore, and all of a sudden he broke out into a grin and rose his fist triumphantly. "It's enka time!" He did a little dance as he then saw himself back on Gyuki's nose. He pointed at the bijuu. "_However, with this I'm out of my brother's grip and I can head out of the village. I'm free! After all, I'm supposedly captured by the Akatsuki right now." _

The Hachibi didn't like the idea. "**The Raikage is probably causing a ruckus **_**right now. **_**Are you fine with that?"**

Bee leaned back on the bijuu. "_I've been chained to the village all this time as a weapon 'cause I'm a jinchuuriki. Gotta get some fresh air every once in a while, right?"_

"**So what will you do?" **Gyuki sighed in resignation.

Kirabi made a fist. "_When it comes to enka, Kin-chan Sensei's the man!"_

"**Who's he?"**

Bee looked at the bijuu incredulously. "_Get this into your head, he's the enka ninja's head, bakayarou, konoyarou!"_

"**You're acting very carelessly." **Hachibi reprimanded. "**Akatsuki won't leave you alone. Besides, you're probably exhausted since you brought me out. Was there any point in bringing me out when you dominated the fight?"**

"_Between everyone I've fought, those sharingan eyes were strong enough to compete with numbers one and two." _Bee admitted as he began walking, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "_I kinda got carried away."_

"**This era may be changing soon." **Hachibi commented.

Bee glanced at the bijuu in his mind with a smirk. "_You mean through my enka?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked and smirked. "Dude, that Susano'o looks pretty kickass."<p>

Kiba smirked. "You're telling me!" Akamaru nuzzled his master's hand to get him to continue petting him.

The Hokage's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke aim. "Oh shit, he's aiming to take down the roof!"

Kakashi blanched. "What!"

Sasuke caught Karin with Susanoo's arm. "Have you located Danzo yet?"

Karin shivered. "U-uh, yeah. He just entered the building."

The Uchiha looked at her. "Show me."

The redhead looked unsure. "Wh-what about Jugo and Suigetsu? Their chakra's still-"

"Leave them be, they'll be fine!" Sasuke said harshly, Karin flinching. "Danzo comes first, so hurry up and show me."

Naruto looked up as Sai's bird flew to him. He grabbed it and read the scroll, eyes widening. Kurotsuchi frowned. "What is it?"

Naruto scowled darkly. "Anko's been captured, and I'm pretty sure ROOT helped Danzo escape."

Kiba gaped. "What? Where is he?"

The Hokage lit the scroll on fire and stood with a scowl. "He's already here."

* * *

><p>Word count is 5,000 something. Shorter than the last one, but oh well.<p>

Next chapter: Danzo shows up, Mei fights Sasuke, Madara shows up, Sasuke fights Danzo, and Team 7 reunites!


	5. Declaration Of War

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 5_

Declaration of War Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst. Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. And yeah, there's graphic violence in this story.

* * *

><p>Ei threw the pillar off of him as Shi looked over at the others. "They're safe over there too, huh?"<p>

Darui looked at the destroyed roof before turning to Gaara. "Thanks, Kazekage-sama."

Kankuro frowned as he looked away from his younger brother, whose hands were up as he held the sand that protected them above their heads. "Sasuke used that opening to flee."

Temari rested her hand on her fan. "With the roof like this, we don't know what's going on with the others either." Gaara thrust his hands down, and the sand tipped over to throw the rubble away before the minerals returned to his gourd.

"We'll pursue Sasuke at once!" Ei exclaimed. He paused when the Konoha group and Kurotsuchi appeared in front of him.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Nah uh, not so fast Ei-jiji. You had your chance, and you got to fight with him. It's my turn now."

The Raikage glared, but relented. "Fine. He's your problem now."

* * *

><p>Ao looked up and glared. "Danzo. What are you doing here?"<p>

Danzo walked into the room with Fu and Torune by his side. "I would like to discuss some things with you."

"And what about?" Onoki grunted.

"About Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo said obviously.

Everyone tensed as Ao focused on sensing. "He's here." The banners were all sliced down by Sasuke's sword.

Fu looked from side to side before looking up. "Above us!" And there stood Sasuke, attached to the ceiling with chakra. Wordlessly Danzo and Sasuke analyzed each other. Mifune leapt up at the Uchiha with his sword drawn, aiming for a slash that Sasuke blocked.

Mifune's gaze hardened. "I shall fight him."

Ao's eyes widened while Karin ran into the room. "Sasuke-kun, Danzo got away!" Ao jumped over the table while Sasuke and Mifune pushed away from their parry.

"Mizukage-sama and Chojuro, stay here!" Ao said. "I will pursue Danzo, our conversation isn't done yet!"

"Okay, but don't go too far." Mei agreed.

"Roger!" Ao responded. "Then I leave Akatsuki to you."

"I have to watch my back." Onoki said, glancing at Akatsuchi. "You all do what you want."

Akatsuchi nodded. "Sounds good."

Sasuke landed in front of the door -uh, hole the Raikage made. "Karin! Come!"

"H-Hai!"

The Uchiha's eyes widened and he dodged to the side to avoid lava that instead melted the wall and closed off the hole, sealing Sasuke and Karin in with the kage.

Chojuro smirked, adjusting his glasses. _Here it is, Mizukage-sama's bloodline limit. Yoton, the lava element._

Sasuke turned to look at Mei as she wiped the lave off of her mouth. "Akatsuki toyed with the Yondaime Mizukage and trampled on our village… I can tell the Uchiha clan has fine men, now that I look at you, although the Hokage is better looking in my opinion."

The Uchiha's eyes closed before he snapped them open to reveal his Mangekyo. "Stay out of my way!"

Mei sighed as she stood. "It's a waste that you're such a fine man… But at least I will give you a kiss that'll melt your heart."

"K-k-kiss?" Karin asked in astonishment, pointing at her fellow redhead. "Who the hell _is _this bitch?! Don't give him that sexual look you old hag!"

Chojuro glanced worriedly at his Mizukage as a dark cloud formed around her. _Mizukage-sama's getting fired up…! I have to protect her! _He looked nervously at Sasuke. _However, this is the person who defeated Zabuza-san! Can I really do it? _He readied his blade. _No, I can! I'll give it my all! I say now, at least._

Mei raised her hands in a seal. "Tsuchikage-dono, if you're not going to fight, please lower your head." Akatsuchi prepared to protect his kage from any backlash as Mei spit lava at Sasuke.

Karin's eyes widened. _This again?_

The lava landed on Sasuke, but before it could touch him an ethereal ribcage protected his body. Karin landed hard as the two Iwa ninja jumped to the ceiling, Onoki scoffing. "What does she mean, 'lower your head'?"

"Chojuro!" Mei said, ducking.

"H-Hai!" The swordsman replied as he jumped up with Hiramekarei raised as its bandages unwound and it was surrounded in a blue aura. "Hiramekarei, release!" A chakra spear shot into Sasuke's Susano'o ribcage, pushing him back through the wall with a wince and sending him crashing into the hallway. Chojuro landed while the Mizukage ran out the door to take in Sasuke's panting form.

_Every cell in my body hurts. _Sasuke thought with another wince, gasping for breath. _So this is the risk Susano'o poses… If I use it for a long period of time, this is what happens. It's not even in its complete form yet it hurts this much! How much did Itachi suffer? _He looked up in time to see Mei standing with her hand outstretched, lava solidifying behind her to close off the final escape route.

"Now it's just the two of us." She smiled. "Look to your left. I sealed the wall that was hit in preparation for this, now it's completely sealed off, and there's nowhere to run." She raised her hands in a seal. "I use three elements: fire, water, and earth. That means I have two bloodline limits. Futton: Koumu no jutsu!" Steam was released from her mouth to fill the hallway.

Sasuke scowled as he glanced at the rib cage. _It's melting… _With a shout he threw his arms out, summoning forth a full Susano'o, but his heart beat quickened and he fell to his knees with a strangled gasp.

"It seems you were beat down a bit by the Raikage and his guards." Mei observed. "I'm sorry, but I have no intention in saving you. It always pains my heart to see a man crumble away like this, but… " She pointed at him. "I'll kill you now."

Sasuke flinched, holding up his arm in pain. _So now it's acid mist…?_

Mei gasped as a white substance began to grow on her arms. "What?" It began to grow on the people back in the room, and on Sasuke too.

Karin gasped and looked at Zetsu. _This chakra…_

"T-This is… the Akatsuki from earlier!" Mei hissed.

Sasuke panted. _This is that man's… _

Outside of the Sanrou, Black Zetsu smirked. "To think that the five kage didn't notice my spore technique… What fools they are!

Mei glared as a White Zetsu head grew. "This is…" She blew steam at the face. "sucking away my chakra. Damn you!" She melted it with heat, but it only got bigger until the face reached over to Sasuke, who realized it was giving him chakra.

"Ah, this sucks!" Chojuro whined, pushing at the Zetsu face. He was knocked aside as a giant arm broke through the wall. Sasuke limped into the room and leaned on the wall.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Karin gasped.

The Mizukage gasped for breath. _The acid is leaking out to the others… I need to change its density. _She inhaled.

"Seems like they're having a hard time." Onoki commented. "How about we join the battle, Akatsuchi?"

Akatsuchi nodded happily. "Gotcha!" He spit out a rock figure that grabbed the Zetsu on him and pulled, eating it until it was all gone.

Onoki took a breath. "Doton: Kajuugan no jutsu!" The Zetsu on him hardened into rock and shattered as it fell to the floor. Karin was thrown over the table near Sasuke due to the impact.

Onoki floated in the air. "Hmph. To think a brat like you killed Deidara… I have no grudge against you, but the shinobi world wants you dead!" A cube appeared in his hands. "See ya." Sasuke's heart beat louder and he tried to leap back but he was still caught. "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu!"

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed as he was enveloped in white light. "Sasuke's chakra is… gone! N-no way!"

"Of course." The Tsuchikage dissuaded. "His body's been dispersed into molecules, and you're next!" The rest of the growing Zetsu's were destroyed by lightning blasts as the Konoha, Kumo, and Suna groups ran into the room and took in the damage.

Ei looked around. "Where's Sasuke?"

Gaara shifted his gaze to his brother. "Kankuro."

"Yeah." The puppeteer responded, sending chakra strings at Zetsu and pulling him off Chojuro.

"A-Arigato gozaimasu." Chojuro thanked him.

Okisuke nodded. "We're very grateful."

Naruto glanced at Onoki. "Tsuchikage-dono, where's Sasuke?"

The elder smirked. "I smashed him into dust."

The blonde shook his head. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Can you two stop!" Mifune blew up.

Naruto tensed and everyone looked up as Madara appeared in a distortion of time and space, an unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder. "My name is Uchiha Madara."

Karin smiled gratefully. "Sasuke!"

Madara gave her a weird look, although no one could see it. "I just told you my name. Idiot… "

The Hokage threw his hands up. "I _told _you that he calls himself Madara, but did you believe me? No!"

Madara continued. "I have something that I want to explain to you. After you've understood it, I want to ask you something."

The Raikage grew rigid. "What is it?"

"My goal: Project Tsuki no Mei."

* * *

><p>"Once we're in Tetsu no Kuni, please keep an eye out for Naruto, Neji-san." Sai said.<p>

Neji nodded. "Sure." Sakura remained silent.

Lee looked at his teammate. "What's wrong?"

Neji glanced at the pinkette. "Ino was only crying, but Sakura really is determined. I have no idea what she's going to do."

"Sakura-san probably has a few ideas." Lee replied.

"However, a four man cell is standard and I'm the one doing the searching." Neji frowned. "Also, Sai had a secret request for me. The ANBU controlled by Danzo… He tasked me to make sure none of the remaining ones are following us. It's too bad Hokage-sama took Kiba and Akamaru with him."

* * *

><p>Okisuke stabbed the dead Zetsu through the head just to make sure that he wouldn't be getting up again while Ei frowned. "Looks like Danzo has disappeared, just as Shi saw."<p>

"Yeah, thanks to Sasuke." Onoki agreed. "He'd just gotten here and we were about to discuss a topic with him, too."

Madara chuckled, but was forced to dodge when the Raikage jumped at him covered in his lightning armour, so he sucked Sasuke into his dimension.

"I couldn't care less for Akatsuki's plans!" Ei growled. "I'll never agree to it!"

_Sasuke is… _Karin gasped.

Ei growled again. "Bring Sasuke back!"

Naruto hissed in anger as Madara cocked his head towards the Raikage. "Then listen to what I have to say. Depending on your answer, I might."

Onoki floated to Ei's side. "Calm down, Raikage. Let's hear what he has to say first."

Madara landed behind Karin. "Revive Sasuke." The redhead shrieked in surprise as she too was sucked into another dimension.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "So that's Madara's power."

Temari agreed. "Space-time ninjutsu."

The masked Uchiha leaped back onto his perch. "So, ladies and gents, have you finally decided to listen to what I have to say?"

"Why did you want Sasuke on your side?" Gaara asked.

"A sharingan capable of awakening Susano'o is rare." Madara admitted. "I wanted to stock up on good eyes. I wanted him to improve his ocular powers even more by putting him up against the five kage. I was the one who sent Sasuke here. I was hoping to weaken the Five Kage and take them hostage, but I guess that won't be happening anytime soon."

Naruto scoffed. "You bet your ass it won't!"

"Hostages?" Mei inquired. "For what?"

"So that my Eye of the Moon plan could be carried out without any complications." Madara sighed.

Onoki smirked. "I'm pretty surprised that _the _Uchiha Madara is still alive, but why would a man of your caliber choose such an indirect approach? With your strength you could make any plan go the way you want it to."

Madara scowled. "The wounds I got from the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, were too deep. Currently, I don't possess much power. My power is merely a shell of its former self, so to speak."

''So, is this a plan for you to return to your original self?" Shi questioned.

The Uchiha nodded. "You could say so, but that's not all there is to it."

"What are you planning?" Mifune spoke up. "What in the world is the Eye of the Moon plan?"

"I want to explain this thoroughly, so let me sit down for a bit." Madara said as he did so.

Kankuro glared. "You heard him, what kind of plan is it?"

Kiba nodded as Akamaru barked. "C'mon, just tell us already!"

Madara held up a finger. "Everything will become one with me. A complete being where all is unified!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Become one? All unified?" Onoki echoed in disbelief. "What does that mean?"

The Uchiha's eye narrowed. "The Uchiha have a stone tablet that has been passed down for generations, and it still exists beneath Konoha. On it is a secret that has been written by the Rikudou Sennin ages ago. To be able to read it, you need a special ocular power. By using the sharingan, the Mangekyo sharingan, and the Rinnegan, in order, you can decipher it."

Kakashi rose a brow. "Go on."

**After Explanation**

"We will not hand over the two remaining jinchuuriki." Mei declared.

Madara frowned. "I may not have much power now, but I do have the power of the Bijuu Ichibi through Nanabi. You won't be able to win."

Naruto and Gaara glared. "We will not throw away hope!"

"So be it… " Madara muttered. "I hereby declare the Fourth Great Ninja War!"

"The Fourth Great Ninja War?" Onoki repeated. "Are you serious?"

Madara stood. "Next time, we will meet on the battlefield!" And he was sucked away.

Onoki looked towards the ground. "So, now what do we do?"

Gaara frowned. "We must form an Allied Shinobi Force. There is no other way for us to match the power of seven bijuu."

Naruto too frowned as a clone of him appeared. "I have business to attend, but I will leave a kage bunshin here. Kiba, Akamaru, sensei, let's go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"What was that all about?" Kurotsuchi wondered.

Everyone else shrugged. "Who knows."

* * *

><p><strong>Skip ahead to after: Sakura knocks out Lee, Neji, and Sai, Sasuke vs Danzo, Ao vs Fu, Chojuro and Mei help Ao, Bee vs Kisame<strong>

Sakura hid her chakra as she watched Sasuke sadly before clenching her fists. It was time. Pulling on her gloves, she jumped down to stand in front of her old teammate. Sasuke looked up. "Sakura… "

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura responded, gritting her teeth. "Before I talk to you, I have some frustration I would like to vent out."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wha-" He dodged to the side as the earth beneath him crumbled from the force of Sakura's kick. He stuck to the side of a building, channeling chakra into his sword. He dodged again as a boulder was thrown at him. Realization dawned. _She's no longer just an annoying fangirl… it seems she's as strong as me and Naruto._

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "Stop dodging! Let me hit you!"

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "Why would I do that?" He froze as Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto showed up. _So, he really did reach his goal._

Naruto smirked. "Oi, teme, it's 'cause you deserve it. Sakura, have a clone heal Karin." _Are you ready, Kurama?_

Inside the blonde's mindscape, said bijuu smirked. "**Gotcha, kit. Genjutsu's been activated."**

The youngest Uchiha stiffened as he was caught in the genjutsu and realized he couldn't dispel it. It was him, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto standing alone in a deserted area. Sasuke glared. "What did you do?"

"You know what I did." Naruto said carelessly, before sobering. "We have to talk."

Sakura nodded, while Kakashi grunted in affirmation. "We know what happened the night of your clan's massacre, but we want to know why you decided to choose vengeance."

"Konoha was the cause of all my suffering! Of Itachi's suffering!"

Naruto crossed his arms and frowned. "It was all in your head, Sasuke. It only seems that way because you're acting like a child and exaggerating."

_He's calling _me _a child? _Sasuke growled. "I'm not exaggerating!"

Kakashi smiled. "Yes you are."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "No I'm not!"

"Actually, you are." Sakura agreed.

Sasuke relented. "Fine, maybe I am. But that doesn't change what happened to Itachi and the Uchiha. _My family._"

"You're right." Naruto summed it up, and Sasuke looked surprised that he agreed. "Nothing can change what happened to them. But what about your brother's final wish? He wanted you to protect Konoha, not destroy it. You've already gotten your revenge on Danzo."

"But not the elders or the Sandaime." Sasuke bit out.

Naruto shook his head. "You're forgetting something. Danzo actually controlled them into agreeing with the plan to wipe out your clan."

Sasuke deflated, but some hope -no matter how insignificant- shined in his dark eyes. Even after all those years that he'd dedicated himself to revenge, Naruto had somehow shown him his view of everything, and showed him that there was a brighter side. "Even if I did return to Konoha, no one would accept me."

"We would." Sakura piped up with a fond smile. "Me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Kiba, Neji, everyone."

Sasuke looked unsure of himself. For once in his life, he wasn't sure what his goal was. Eventually, his head shot up, and he glared at Naruto. "I can't follow you, my path is that of vengeance! ARGH!" Sasuke yelled as the alternate reality peels away, leaving them standing on the water. Naruto looked sadly into Sasuke's eyes, seeing how utterly helpless and lost the other felt. Sasuke growled.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

And the world turned white.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked a few steps ahead of the others, eyes narrowed as he drifted through his thoughts. <em>Sasuke… what's happening to you? You seem like you want to believe me, like you want to be on our side. I'm sure that you will follow Itachi's dream and protect Konoha, but what are you waiting for?! <em>His fists clenched as he stopped and punched a hole through the nearest tree. "Damn it!"

Sakura glanced worriedly at the blonde. "Naruto… "

"We saw it too, Hokage-sama." Kakashi gave a weak eye smile, adjusting Karin who was on his back. She was pretending to be unconscious, but everyone knew that she wasn't and just needed to organize her thoughts after what she'd just went through. "Together, we will be Team 7. We will wait, because teams don't give up on each other. We won't give up on Sasuke."

Naruto gave his sensei a small smile, gratitude showing in his eyes. "Thanks, Kaka-sensei."

Kiba frowned while Akamaru whined in distress. He eyed his leader solemnly. _Geez, I never realized how much pressure Sasuke leaving actually left on them. Then there's Naruto's promise to Sakura… _

Kakashi suddenly realized something. "Hey, Sakura, did anyone come with you?"

"Oh yeah, about that... " Sakura giggled in embarrassment. "I kinda knocked out Neji, Lee, and Sai so that they wouldn't interfere."

Naruto and the others sweatdropped while Akamaru yipped. Kiba rose an eyebrow. "Akamaru says he smells them up ahead. Good thing you left them on an easily accessible route."

Kakashi grinned. "It's an open path with three unconscious teen boys in their prime laying there in the middle of a pretty well traveled road, knocked out by a comrade. Woe is me, you could have ruined them Sakura!"

Sakura blanched for a moment before panicking. "I didn't think of that! What if something actually happened, it'll be all my fault!"

Naruto poked her cheek to calm her, cheered up by everyone's antics. He grinned. "It's fine, Sakura-chan!" He stopped at Neji's body and kicked him in the side. The Hyuuga groaned and rolled over, swatting the blonde away.

"Five more minutes… "

Naruto facepalmed. "So much for the graceful, uptight Hyuuga Neji."

Kiba kicked Sai in the side while Akamaru innocently lifted his leg and peed on Lee. Sakura grimaced. "Kiba, Akam-"

"Eh, don't mind him. Those two have some grudge thing going on. I have no idea why or how, but, you know." Kiba remarked casually as Sakura administered the three on the ground the antidote to wake them up. It took a couple minutes, but soon everyone was on the move.

"What happened at the conference, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked curiously, trying not to stare at Lee's smelly bowl cut. The boy was bouncing around as if nothing was wrong.

Naruto shot the Hyuuga a grin. "That's a secret, Neji. Kiba and sensei aren't allowed to tell you either."

"What?" Neji looked upset. "So not fair… "

Sai glanced at Neji cautiously. "Neji-san, you're not acting normal." He said bluntly.

Sakura giggled. "He's sulking 'cause I one-upped him! He doesn't like being beat by girls."

Lee nodded vigorously, drops flying everywhere and causing the others to dive for cover, but he took no notice. "It is true! Tenten always tells me the same when Neji sulks that that is the reason!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, flipping a page in the book he'd only just taken out. How he read with someone on his back was beyond them. "Oh great, a PMSing Hyuuga."

Naruto crossed his arms and blinked in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Kakashi looked at him weirdly. "I said that Neji here was PMS-"

"Yeah, I heard you." Naruto interrupted. "My clone just got dispelled is what I meant to say. I have another meeting with the kage a week from now in Kumo."

Karin 'woke' up at this. "Really?"

Lee peered at her and the redhead fell onto the ground, screaming and scooting back as he got in her face. "Naruto-kun, who is this youthful stranger?"

"Actually," Naruto said thoughtfully, "I'm not really sure. She works with Sasuke though."

Karin ahrshly pushed the spandex-clad teen away from her and slowly stood up, dusting off her clothes and giving a haughty hair flip before giving Naruto a sexy smile, but the blonde only gave her an odd look. "I'm Uzumaki Karin, and I _worked _with Sasuke-kun. Not anymore."

Kakashi nodded at her. "Ah, I see."

Sai analyzed her looks. "Uzumaki? You don't look like dickless-sama."

Naruto growled at Sai. "Ass."

"Actually, Sai is right." Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought. "Naruto, didn't you say that the Uzumaki clan was wiped out?"

The blonde nodded. "That's what my parents said, although kaa-san thought some others could have escaped and gone into hiding."

Sai froze. "Dickless, is Danzo dead?"

Naruto nodded happily. "Sasuke killed him, so you're free now Asshole!"

As they continued to chat and head towards Konoha, Kakashi would keep shooting Karin glances whenever no one was looking, and Naruto was doing the same. Both had the same thought running through their heads.

_She seems familiar._

* * *

><p>"I am positive that Danzo escaped to Iron Country." Homura stated.<p>

Koharu agreed. "Hokage-sama is there, and Danzo most likely wanted to get intel on the kage. Depending on who met up with him and how the summit went, I honestly don't believe that we'll be seeing him again."

"Mendokuse, I admit that you two must be right."

The elders glanced at the door as the Jounin commander entered. "Shikaku. What is it?"

Shikaku sighed. "The remaining forces of ROOT practically showed up at my front door. They're upset about something."

"Koharu-sama, Homura-sama."

Koharu frowned as she took notice of one ROOT agent standing there near the door. "Speak of the devil."

The agent looked nervous. "Has there been any word from Danzo-sama?"

Shikaku looked incredulous. "Danzo is a traitor of the Leaf, and although we've been tracking him, why would we tell you anything? ROOT agents have been marked as traitors too."

"Then why are we allowing him to stand here?" Homura muttered.

Koharu scoffed at him. "Look at the chaos they're in, they aren't causing any problems."

"Without Danzo they have no purpose." Shikaku remarked.

Seeing that they weren't any help and knowing better than to get caught, the ROOT agent disappeared.

In the hidden base the agent gathered near a couple others. "The elders and Shikaku-sama wouldn't give out any information, but they didn't seem to know anything."

Another ROOT shrugged. "Perhaps we should just ask Sai? He was headed for Iron Country too with Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, and Rock Lee." The normally emotionless men shivered as they thought of Lee and his sensei.

The first agent nodded. "Alright, find Sai and order him to report all that he saw while in Tetsu no Kuni."

* * *

><p>Ei, Bee, Shi, and Darui approached the gates of Kumo where the citizens stood in wait with Team Samui at their front.<p>

"We're back." Ei grumbled, glaring at the trouble his brother had caused.

Karui and Omoi waved frantically. "Bee-sama!"

Bee nodded at his students in acknowledgement. "It's been a while, Omoi, Karui." He began doing odd motions with his hands. "Been keepin' healthy, happy-go-lucky, cheery?"

Omoi clenched his fists, waterfall tears running down his face. "How could we?! Do you know how worried we were when you suddenly disappeared from the village?"

Karui was smiling happily as she turned to Omoi. "It's alright, he's been okay this whole time!"

Mabui bowed, clipboard at her side. "Welcome back, Raikage-sama." She straightened. "I know that it's short notice, but we'd like to hold a meeting on the details of what went on during the Gokage Summit."

Darui scratched his cheek, sighing. "Aw, no downtime?"

"We can't be getting _too _laid back!" Shi reprimanded. "The situation is only getting worse as we speak."

"W-What do you mean?" Omoi straightened worriedly.

Shi gave the younger male a sympathetic look. "The Fourth Great Shinobi World War."

Samui's eyes widened. "So not cool…"

"Yeah." Shi nodded. "An Allied Shinobi Force has been formed."

Ei sent his subordinate a warning glance. "We will further discuss this at the meeting." He began walking into the gate, but paused by Mabui. "Also, we need to notify the Daimyo."

She nodded dutifully. "I'll request an audience with him."

Omoi noticed the… thing on his sensei's back and ran up to him. "Huh? Bee-sensei, what is that?"

Bee waved it off. "Just something I got after fighting one of the Seven Swordsmen." He looked back at the sword with a grin. "It's grown pretty fond of me, and it won't detach."

Karui and Omoi leaned in while the latter kept talking. "Woah! So this is one of the Seven Shinobi Swordmen's blades?"

"Sugoi!" Karui exclaimed. "You really are amazing, Bee-sama!"

"I am, right?" Bee smirked as they walked. "But first I gotta answer to this fool!"

Inside the grinning mouth of Samehada two eyes opened, and a malevolent smirk twisted Kisame's shark-like face.

* * *

><p>Deep in Iron Country Black Zetsu was hard at work burying the full Zetsu clone. Well, not so much of burying it as he was eating it, the creepy cannibal. His white half appeared out of the ground.<p>

"So," White Zetsu began, "Did you record the fight? Or get Samehada?"

"**The Hachibi took it." **Black Zetsu bit into the flesh.

White Zetsu eyed the clone. "I see. That means…"

Black Zetsu nodded. "**Yes. It means that everything is going according to the plan. Kisame **_**sure**_ **is something."**

"He is. I wonder what he tastes like?" White Zetsu wondered, and the two shared a knowing look.

"_**He'd taste like fish."**_

* * *

><p>Ei burst open the doors. "Alright! Now we must deal with the Daimyo."<p>

Mabui nodded. "Of course. Make sure you make use of the little time we have, all of you!" She warned.

The Raikage shot a look at his brother. "That means you, Bee."

Bee froze from trying to escape. "What's up, brother?"

Ei frowned. "You already understand, don't you?"

The Hachibi jinchuuriki held out his hand. "I got it down, so there ain't no need for that frown! Yeah!" Everyone just stared at him before turning and walking away in the other direction.

"Things have really gotten bad, haven't they." Karui grimaced.

Omoi nodded. "No kidding. A Great Ninja War? Geez. It'll be an open war, so that means that new guys like us, with no combat experience, will be deployed on the front lines. We'll be completely destroyed by those mysterious Akatsuki guys!" Omoi got out a sucker to calm his nerves. "But since we're all fighting for our lives out there, I'll do my best. Although… their counterattack might be so bad that I cry, that's all. Plus, Karui, after you die-"

Karui bristled, grabbing the teen by his shirt and pinning him against the wall. "Who said that I was gonna die, you jerk!"

Omoi frowned. "Well, it's war, so-"

"No time to make love, we gotta shove, yo!" Bee interrupted, making the two blush as they took notice of what they must look like. They quickly separated and got on either side of their sensei. "Now, let me put your worries at ease with a deep rap, baby?"

The two only stared in mute horror.

* * *

><p>"UHHH, we went through all of that and we're STILL NOT HOME!" Kiba complained. "I mean, the Raikage is a rude muscle-y asshole, the Tsuchikage is an old bat, Gaara is just plain creepy, and the Mizukage… well, she's hot." He finished as an afterthought.<p>

Naruto twitched in annoyance. "Kiba, stop bitching! Why won't you shut up!"

Kiba glared at the blonde. "I ain't always bitching! Sakura and Ino do more than me!"

Sai laughed. "Naruto does it about as often as you, Kiba."

Neji nodded, muttering an: "Ain't that the truth."

Naruto glared at Sai. "Geez, no one's on my side here."

Sakura stomped the ground, making a crack form and trip Kiba, who grabbed onto Naruto's cape to right himself, only to pull the Hokage down with him. They both glared up at the innocent looking pinkette. "What? You two were asking for it."

Naruto pushed Kiba off of him. "Get offa me, idiot!"

Kiba pushed Naruto back. "You're the idiot, idiot!"

Lee tried to calm the two. "Kiba! Naruto-kun's Hokage now, don't show such-"

"ARGH! YOU DID NOT JUST FART IN MY FACE!" Kiba shrieked, doubling back.

Naruto held his nose, eyes watering as he gagged. "IT WASN'T ME WHO FARTED, DOG-BREATH!"

"THEN WHO WAS IT, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

All eyes turned to Akamaru, sitting obediently with his tail wagging. He looked so adorable, so cute…. then a visible green cloud formed behind him and everyone freaked.

"AGH! KIBA, WHAT'RE ARE YOU FEEDING HIM?"

''I CAN'T BREATH!"

Karin giggled as she eyed Naruto and Kiba trade insults while choking on the polluted air. _This Naruto is so different from Sasuke-kun. He's so happy, so open… And his chakra is so warm and bright. Actually, it feels like it's… connected to mine. How is that possible?_

She focused harder but suddenly felt a cold chill permeate her body. _It's so cold, but it's entering his coils and purifying through his chakra. The dark one has to be Kyuubi's. How is Naruto's chakra so strong that it can tame the most evil beast's? He really is something._

Everyone paused when three ROOT agents landed in front of them. One stepped forward as Sai did the same. "Sai, you better tell us what's going on."

"Who are these guys?" Kiba asked as he stood.

"They're ROOT ANBU." Kakashi responded, book gone.

Sai nodded at the three. "You must have realized it by now. The curse seal Danzo-sama had printed on us is now gone."

The ROOT frowned. "Danzo-sama has died?"

"Hai."

"What about his bodyguards, Fu and Torune?"

Sai shook his head. "I don't know about them. We didn't see them there." The ROOT exchanged unsure glances. "When we return to Konoha, we should discuss the future of ROOT with Hokage-sama."

"Alright." They nodded.

Naruto shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

><p>"I'll get straight to the point." Ei said seriously. He was in Kumo's council room. "The villages of Kumo, Konoha, Kiri, Suna, and Iwa, along with the Five Great Nations and the samurai from the Iron Country, have formed an Allied Shinobi Force. I am here to seek your approval."<p>

"Why are you being so frank, Raikage?" The Daimyo asked. "It's no secret that there's animosity between you shinobi. Yet you say there will be an Allied Shinobi Force? Explain your reasoning."

Mabui bowed her head. "The bijuu."

"The bijuu?" The Daimyo repeated curiously.

"An organization known as Akatsuki has gathered seven of the nine bijuu," Shi replied. "and declared the start of the Fourth Ninja War."

The Daimyo's eyes widened. "Go on."

Shi nodded. "The two remaining bijuu are Konoha's Kyuubi and our Hachibi. We have no choice but to work together."

"This will not cause backlash on Kaminari no Kuni, will it, Raikage-dono?" The Daimyo inquired.

Ei frowned. "The war will be so taxing that we may not even have enough power to protect the various Daimyo's."

Everyone straightened and the Daimyo looked over at Kumo's leader. "Very well, Raikage. I will approve your alliance."

"Then please call for a Daimyo Summit." Ei declared.

The Daimyo rested his cheek on his hand. "A Daimyo Summit? That is a very difficult thing to arrange."

"The Hokage would have no problem getting his Daimyo to comply, and the others couldn't be too difficult. Onegai!" Ei pleaded, and the people at his sides all bowed their heads.

"I guess my hands are tied, then." The Daimyo sighed. "I'll go along with your request."

"Yes, sir!"

As the Raikage walked with Mabui, Shi, and Darui in the streets several shinobi stopped to bow. Ei was talking. "The Daimyo approved our proposal. Now we can officially prepare for war."

"Understood. I will begin all of our arrangements." Mabui responded.

"Hopefully the other countries begin preparing right away as well." Shi muttered.

Darui nodded. "Konoha and Suna will have some delays, considering their ages and inexperience with war."

"Those are their matters." Ei added. "We must prepare for war immediately!" He looked up as he heard cheers coming from a balcony of one of the buildings. "What is that?"

Mabui grimaced. "I have no idea."

Up on stage Bee fist pumped, shouting out a "YAY!" In the crowd Karui and Omoi were jumping and grinning as they cheered with many other Kumo residents. "To my fellas! Lay your worries on the ground and keep 'em down! Yeah! My rap is full of deep rhymin' sound, baby! Yay! Check it!" He pointed. "I pimped my vocals and added even deeper lyrics thanks to Kin-chan! Say hello to my new enka rap, Gosaku!" Tears streamed down his face as more cheers erupted. "Yay! Thank you all!"

"Why you- Dropkick!" Everyone was silenced as their Raikage impacted Bee with his leg from an amazing height and speed. Dust billowed up as the two were pushed through three levels of the building before hitting the ground. Ei had his foot on Bee. "You never learn, do you."

Bee coughed. "Bro, your kick has one sick deliverance. It's murderous… " He groaned as Ei pushed his foot harder onto his cheek.

"Really now, a rap concert while we prepare for war?"

Bee looked innocent. "Why of course, Bruzza!"

Ei looked defeated. "Only you, Bee. Only you."

* * *

><p>Done! WIth 5,955 words this time. Once again, thank you for all the follows and faves! I worked hard on this and got it all done in one day's time, so yeah. Stuff will start to pick up more soon, I hope. I'm just doing a lot of character plots, I mean, you have to be attached to characters, right?<p> 


	6. The Nations Act

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 6_

The Nations Act **Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst.** **Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. And yeah, there's graphic violence in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Damn, my body still hurts! Sleeping on the ground sucks."<p>

Naruto glanced at the complaining Kiba, who leaned up against a boulder. "Kami, Kiba, why don't you ever shut up?"

Karin smirked. "I kinda agree with the Hokage over there."

"So do we!" Everyone chorused.

Kiba sniffed. "So mean…" Akamaru nuzzled his master's hand.

"Gods, Kiba, did you hear what we just said?" Sakura muttered in annoyance.

"Of course I did!" Kiba scoffed, pointing at his ears. "Advanced hearing. I'm an Inuzuka, duh!"

Neji stood and brushed off his robes. "Okay then, _Inuzuka. _I dare you to stay quiet until we get back to Konoha."

"But you can talk if it concerns our lives." Kakashi added as they all began to walk.

Kiba nodded in determination and was about to shout about how he wouldn't back down before realizing that would mean talking, and instead just nodded.

Naruto snickered at the brunette. "I don't think that Kiba'll actually manage to do it."

Sai sighed hopelessly. "It's Inuzuka, of course he won't."

Lee bounced on his toes. "Yosh! If we don't make it back today I shall do fifty laps around the village on my ears!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly while Karin rolled her eyes. "Freak."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling out scrolls and summoning a few toads. He gave them a grin. "Okay guys, I'm counting on you!"

"Hai, Naruto-niisan!" The toads saluted before hopping off.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned more. "I'm sending some messages to the other villages since we're all allies now. I wrote them before I went to bed. Pretty smart, huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Akatsuki have the bijuu, so we can't stand by anymore!"<p>

"Also, their leader _is _Uchiha Madara. We need to strike him with everything we've got!"

"I know." A laid back looking Daimyo replied to the others.

One glared through the screen. "Then why don't you approve it already? Are you saying that it would be just as fine to lose this war?"

"But, an Allied Shinobi Force? What do we do if the shinobi get to much power and try to do something in the future?"

"Do you really distrust your nation's shinobi that much?"

"First of all-"

"Ano," A person that worked on keeping the video conversation going asked timidly, "could you please come to a decision soon? The battery is running out. It's not easy transmitting this council over such long distances." The battery was on the final bar, blinking.

The lightning Daimyo coughed. "Let's make a decision. Lightning approves"

The earth Daimyo nodded. "As previously mentioned, so does Earth."

"Wind also approves." The wind Daimyo supplied.

"It should be fine, Hokage-dono is trustworthy." The fire Daimyo murmured. "Fire also approves."

The water Daimyo sighed in resignation, looking weary. "I understand. Water will approve."

The person grinned as he worked the screens. "Well, then the formation of the Shinobi alliance has been approved. With monitors on record, I, Tenga, will serve as the witness."

_And the Elemental Country's greatest army came to be._

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Daimyo-sama." The cameraman bowed. "The transmission is over."<p>

The fire Daimyo sighed in visible relief, fanning himself. "Ah, it's finally over." His fan snapped closed. "Now we need to contact Konoha and Hokage-dono at once."

"Darling!" The Daimyo's wife, Madame Shijimi, ran in, eyes wide. "Have you seen my sweet, darling, adorable Tora-chan? I can't find him anywhere, and I must! He could be starving, or worse, his bow has fallen off!"

The Daimyo looked hopelessly at his guard. "And ask if they can spare a genin team to find Tora."

* * *

><p>"Sakura…" Ino murmured. "I wonder where she is right now?"<p>

Chouji bit into his food happily. "Lee, Neji, and Sai are with her. She should be fine."

Ino looked at him worriedly. "But-"

"Well, worrying about it isn't gonna help them." Shikamaru yawned. He looked up at the sky in time to notice a bird circling from above. "Did something happen?"

"Oi, Shikamaru."

"Huh?" Said chuunin looked down from his perch to see his father standing there.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Dad?"

* * *

><p>In Suna, a shinobi shouted out happily through the high winds that blew sand over. "Kazekage-sama has returned! ACK!" He bent over, coughing as sand got in his throat.<p>

As shinobi ran to meet them Temari sighed. "You've received the letter from Tobimaru, right?"

A shinobi nodded. "Hai, Lady Temari."

"Have you received any reports from the Daimyo's?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, just a moment ago." The advisor responded. "It seems they voted unanimously in favor for it."

Temari glanced at her brothers. "That was faster than expected."

Kankuro nodded. "Then again, this isn't a small problem. Even those lazy Daimyo have to get their asses in gear." He smirked. "It's gonna get busy."

"We will have a meeting at once." Gaara declared. "Call for the village superiors."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Mizukage-sama! Earlier, we received a report from Daimyo-sama." A shinobi reported.<p>

Ao nodded. "Let's hear it now."

"Yes, sir!" The shinobi saluted. "The Daimyo's of the Five Great Nations have approved the Shinobi Alliance."

Mei smiled. "Is that so?"

"That's good to hear." Ao commented.

Chojuro gave a small smile. "H-hai."

"We have to hurry and make preparations as well." Mei decided. "

"Nonetheless, it was great that we secured the Hachibi before he fell into enemy hands." Ao stated. "Also, during the fight, Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame was killed. It was good that we managed to get down some of the enemy's war potential before it could break out in full force." He crossed his arms in satisfaction. "Raikage-sama sure is something."

Chojuro glanced solemnly at the ground. _Hoshigaki Kisame… Was the man known as the Tailless Bijuu really defeated?_

Ao looked at the younger male in concern. "Is everything alright, Chojuro?"

The swordsman raised his hands. "No, it's fine."

Ao leaned forward. "You look down. Are you hungry?" Ao straightened. "Yosh! I'll treat you to some food!"

Chojuro blinked. "W-What?"

"Of course, the menu will be tonkatsu." Ao nodded in thought. "It'll give you strength before the war!"

Mei's visible eye glowed red. _Tonkatsu… Marriage hunting?_

Chojuro held his stomach. "I'm… not too fond of oily foods."

Ao shook his head in disappointment. "What a pitiful thing to say! If you keep that tone, then you're going to fail at a critical moment!"

The Mizukage's eyes twitched. _You're going to fail… Marriage hunting?_

Ao continued talking. "It's times like these when you should listen to your sempai. Huh?" He looked over as his leader leaned in near him.

Mei smiled, eyes closed, a piece of hair falling out of place. "Shut up, or I'll kill you."

"W-What did I do?"

* * *

><p>"Already?" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.<p>

Akatsuchi nodded. "Seems like the Daimyo's were quick to decide when they heard about the bijuu and Madara."

Kurotsuchi smirked. "The bijuu, sure, but that Madara guy is someone from a long time ago, right? Wouldn't he be an old geezer by now, like you, jiji?"

Ohnoki twitched while Akatsuchi responded. "He sure didn't look like one."

Kurotsuchi leaned down into her grandfather's face. "Hey, I wonder who's suffering from old age more; him or our own geezer."

The Tsuchikage sighed, closing his eyes. "For crying out loud, the ignorant sure have it easy."

His granddaughter sobered, looking unsure. "But seriously, war? I have no idea what it's like."

Ohnoki opened one eye to look at her as she stood. "This is gonna be tough. Seems as though most of today's shinobi are just a bunch of brats who know nothing of real battle."

Akatsuchi gave a good natured smile. "And yet a certain someone was talked down by two of those brats."

Ohnoki twitched as he remembered the redhead and blonde. "Well, I guess I'll just have to see for myself what these brats are made of."

* * *

><p>Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro sat in the council chambers, the latter not wearing any makeup, erm, war paint. All were dressed in formal outfits. An advisor began. "According to the report, it was quite a rough summit, wasn't it."<p>

Baki frowned. "I can't believe that such a classified, high security meeting was so easily breached."

"But that is the extent of Akatsuki's reach." Gaara explained. "They showed us that they could easily sneak into our meetings and throw us into chaos."

Baki stiffened. "Let us hear the details."

"Right after the start of the summit, they appeared suddenly, with no warning." Gaara responded. "We encountered Uchiha Sasuke, and his ultimate defense, Susano'o, that put mine to shame."

An advisor stood in panic, slamming his hands down. "Preposterous! An ultimate defense more advanced than Kazekage-sama?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "That's what he just said. It's probably a doujutsu formed from the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Then… after splitting us up he headed for the assembly hall. He was after Danzo, who had shown up to talk, but disappeared when Sasuke got there. Mizukage-dono fought Sasuke, then Tsuchikage-sama joined in. That was when Madara showed up to 'talk'."

"I can't believe that four kage were unable to kill Uchiha Sasuke." An advisor scoffed. "

"This is the power of Akatsuki." Another said.

Baki glanced at his one time student and now leader. "And why did they attack the Gokage Summit? Was it to show off their strength?"

"Based on their actions, it's not definite that Uchiha Sasuke's and Madara's goals are the same." Gaara said. "Though it seems that Madara planned to take the five kage hostage to exceed his plans."

An advisor stood. "As hostages? What arrogance!"

Baki's eyes narrowed. "What is Madara's plan…"

"He called it "Project Tsuki no Mei"." Gaara responded. "Starting with my Ichibi, he has gained possession of the bijuu up to Nanabi." He continued to outline the plan.

"'A world without reserve or dispute'. I think that's what he said." Kankuro added.

Baki slammed his fist down. "Ridiculous! That would mean the end of the world!"

"Exactly." Gaara rested his chin on his hands. "That is why we must do all in our power to stop it. That is why we formed the Allied Shinobi Forces."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stood in front of his two teammates, Ino glaring at him while hissing: "Did you just say that Sasuke-kun attacked at the kage summit?!"<p>

The Nara slouched. "It looks like they're going to make it public shortly. The village elders are all in disarray over the news."

Choji held up a fist. "So, Sasuke's now a member of the group that destroyed Konoha?"

"This is really going to be troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

><p>In a weapon storage room shinobi ran around like headless chicken. They were polishing weapons, counting explosive notes, documenting scrolls, etc. Ao ordered them around. "These are Mizukage-sama's orders! Perform an inventory on our weapon stockpile right away! Make a list of whatever we're missing!"<p>

One shinobi was grumbling to his companion. "Allied or not, there's no way I'm working with any from Iwa, Ji."

"You said it, Toka ." Ji replied. "Akatsuki is a destructive force that brought the destructive power of the fourth Mizukage on our land Those Iwa bastards have used Akatsuki time and time again."

"These may be orders, but I don't see Ganryu-san following through with them." Toka muttered.

* * *

><p>"You sure are being thorough, Kankuro." Temari commented, holding her nose as she noticed the pungent smells of poison and chakra polish.<p>

"These are famed masterpieces of legendary puppeteers, Temari." Kankuro retorted, screwing some joints together on one. "I can't let those who controlled them before me down. But what're you up to?" He asked as the puppet's fingers twitched.

Temari sighed. "I just sent out a whole _bunch _of messages to the shinobi who are all out on missions…. I still can't believe he murdered Danzo."

Kankuro glanced up at his older sister for a moment. "You mean Uchiha Sasuke?I suspected he would, but he's nearly fallen as low as you can get. Still… He didn't seem to agree, did he."

"He's never been one to give up." Temari gave a fond smile. "And honestly, ever since he saved Gaara from being some psycho, and stayed in Suna during his training trip, I've seen Naruto as a little brother."

Kankuro nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I see that idiot as a little brother too."

Both glanced at each other and glared. "_You won't speak of this to anyone."_

Outside the room, Gaara chuckled. _Yeah, I see Naruto as family too. _He entered the room. "No matter who it is, Naruto will try to save them from the darkness."

"Gaara?" Temari asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but now it's Sasuke who is caught in the darkness." Kankuro frowned. "This time might be different."

Gaara nodded. "Then it is up to Naruto and his responsibility as a friend."

"But now he has Konoha counting on him, too." Temari added.

"That is true, and both me and Naruto will do everything in our power to protect our villages and this world."

_A declaration was made._

* * *

><p>"Look, it's another Black Kite in the sky." Moegi pointed out.<p>

Konohamaru nodded. "How many has that been now?"

Moegi turned to her teammate. "Who cares about that, Konohamaru-kun?" She glowered. "Anyway, when is boss getting back? We finally got him a spot in the Konoha Hero's newspaper." She said as she looked at the newspaper sitting on the tree trunk in between them. "His interview is the main part!"

"He said he'd be right back when us three talked to him!" Konohamaru complained. "He said he'd teach us something cool, too!"

They turned to look as Udon ran up. "Konohamaru! I just heard someone say boss is back!" The three grinned.

* * *

><p>Team Asuma were standing at the gates when the group walked up with an oddly silent Kiba. Ino creased her brows. "Sakura?"<p>

Sakura smiled. "We're back."

"My dad told me about what Sasuke did." Shikamaru said bluntly. Karin, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi frowned.

"Yeah." Naruto muttered. "I fought him."

Team Asuma's eyes widened. "You fought Sasuke?!"

"I'll tell you more later. For now, can you guys gather everyone and meet me at the new Ichiraku's in a couple hours? I have to get to a meeting and practice with baa-chan." Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Got it."

"Boss!" Moegi shouted as Team Ebisu ran up.

"We've been waiting for you!" Konohamaru added.

Naruto grinned. "What's up, you guys?"

"Once we get your interview, the Hero's Newspaper will be complete!" Udon sniffed.

Moegi pulled on his sleeve. "Ne, ne, can we interview you, oyabun?"

Naruto nodded, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Yeah, I'll let you meet with us at Ichiraku's later with Hanabi-chan, but you guys have to call me something other than boss."

Neji nodded. "Yes, you have to show res-"

"You have to call me either nii-san or sempai!" Naruto declared with a thumbs up.

Neji almost cried. _I know how Shino must feel!_

The three nodded with admiration clear in their eyes. "Hai, nii-san!"

Karin watched the interaction with a small smile. _Whenever people are around Naruto, they're happy. He makes you feel safe._

* * *

><p>Naruto stormed into Tsunade's new home, fuming. "Those assholes! Even after all this, they still want to- Why can't they just- ARGH!"<p>

Tsunade shot the blonde a sympathetic glance from the table where she was reading a scroll. "Civilian council?"

Naruto nodded, slumping into a chair. "Yeah, I straightened them out though. They had to know that I'm the one in charge now."

"Good job." The Senju smiled evilly, before tossing Naruto a huge, thick book. "Now this is what we're working on today."

Naruto looked at the cover but had to blow off the dust before his eyes widened. "A dictionary?! Baa-chan, you can't do this to me!"

"I can and I will, gaki!" The older blonde retorted. "You may have read all those scrolls that the Uzumaki had and soaked up all the info like a sponge, but you obviously didn't work on vocabulary. Now have some clones get through that tonight, because me and you are going to be working on reconstruction some more."

Naruto sulked, dropping the book on the floor and resulting in a huge 'BANG'. Clones popped into existence. "Hai, Hai. Let's get this over with."

"Okay," Tsunade started, laying the scroll she was reading down so he could see, "these are all of the new layouts of Konoha. We've installed the new bunkers you planned. There's a tunnel you enter on the Hokage Monument using the chakra key you installed, anyways, the tunnel goes deep underground."

"Good." Naruto nodded, thinking. "Can you have them set up cots, along with stocking the bunkers up with supplies, food and weapons? We'll use the bunkers when Konoha is attacked and if need be live there, which is why I want them set up to house all of the villagers and shinobi."

"Great thinking, brat." Tsunade praised at his grin. "How's your other plans going?"

"I've got clones at home working on developing seals that could help us." Naruto said. "I've got the Inuzuka working on scouting out what Akatsuki's bases are, along with some Hyuuga helping them. The other Hyuuga are working on cures for chakra-disrupting jutsu like the jyuuken, so they know what to do in the case that happens. The Akimichi are getting our food stocked, correct?" She nodded. "The Nara are strategizing -wow, that's a new word I just learned- attack plans, while the Yamanaka are finding ways to strengthen the mind's barriers in case shinobi are captured."

"Wow, you sure are thinking ahead." Tsunade said in astonishment before grinning. "Now, as you are Hokage, I have to do something against your will."

Naruto rose a brow, hiding his fear at her evil look. "What is that?"

Tsunade clapped her hands together. "You need a personal bodyguard! Come on out!" An ANBU with long purple hair and a cat mask appeared, bowing to her superiors.

"You summoned me, Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama?" She asked.

The Senju nodded. "Yes, ANBU codenamed Neko. You were assigned as the Rokudaime's personal bodyguard by the council, correct?"

"Hai." Neko responded, turning and bowing to Naruto. "I will guard you with my life, Hokage-sama."

Naruto gave an awkward laugh. "You don't have to be so formal, Neko-chan! Just call me Naruto."

Neko paused. "Of course… Naruto."

He grinned at her before looking at Tsunade. "So baa-chan, am I free to go?"

Tsunade sighed but waved him off. "Sure, but make your clones bring the dictionary home to read it. I don't want a bunch of you's running around while I try to sleep."

Naruto stood and gave a salute. "Hai, baa-sama! Let's get outta here, Neko-chan, to Ichiraku's!"

"Hai!"

The Godaime rubbed her temples. "At least he'll get Yugao back to herself. She never was the same after Gekko Hayate-san's death, was she?" She shook her head. "She told me she saw Naruto like a little brother since she had to guard him when he was young."

_A bond would be formed._

* * *

><p>"Neko-chaaaan, so slow!" Naruto whined as the ANBU finally appeared at Ichiraku's.<p>

Neko panted. "Well… I can't… use the Hiraishin… like you can…Naruto-sama."

Naruto humphed. "Come on then, guard. I have things to -discuss, yeah that's the word!" And he walked in with Neko following. The blonde looked around the now huge restaurant in wonder before he heard his name called.

"Oi, Hokage-sama, over here!" Lee called happily as Naruto sat down, Yugao close by him. He was quite surprised to see Karin talking with Hanabi.

Shikamaru yawned. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"How could Sasuke have done that?" Choji asked.

Shino nodded. "Yeah, it's illogical." Akamaru whined.

Naruto frowned, leaning back and crossing his arms. "I'd like for you guys to leave Sasuke to me, Sakura-chan, and Kaka-sensei. Oh, by the way, Karin-chan, why are you here?"

Karin blushed as everyone looked at her. "I told the intel department everything I knew about Sasuke and Akatsuki." She gestured at Neko. "Why is _she _here?"

Neko inclined her head. "I am the ANBU codenamed Neko."

"Neko-chan is my personal bodyguard." Naruto explained. "Now let us continue."

Tenten punched the table. "Deal with Sasuke yourselves?! Are you crazy?!"

"We can't let you guys do it alone!" Ino added.

"Tenten and Ino are right, Hokage-sama." Shino agreed. "We can't indulge your stubborn attitude. Why? Because this is a major problem for the entire village."

Naruto grit his teeth while Sakura retorted with: "We're not being stubborn, he's our teammate, we'll know what to do."

"You said that you had something to tell us, and this is it?" Neji frowned. "Most of us are ready to kill Sasuke."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed. "I hope you guys really do know what you're doing, and that it won't affect anyone negatively."

Sai frowned. "Are you going to kill him? You could have got him when he was weak, but ugly told me what happened during your encounter."

Sakura twitched but ignored the jab. "We already have a plan."

"But it involves me fighting Sasuke." Naruto finished.

Kiba grinned. "Go on."

* * *

><p>"Seeya guys later!" Tenten called as her team walked away.<p>

"Bye!" Ino shouted as she dragged Shikamaru and Chouji the other direction. Sai left with a shunshin, and Team Ebisu plus Hanabi had left after getting Naruto's interview. Now it was Yugao, Karin, and Naruto standing there.

Karin looked at Naruto hopefully. "Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you something too."

Both took a deep breath before saying it simultaneously. "_Why are you so familiar?"_

"Huh?" Naruto asked before laughing, Karin giggled a bit too.

The redhead grinned. "It's just, you seem really familiar, like I should know you."

"I feel the same way." Naruto muttered. "It's like our chakra… connects."

"But how is that possible?" Karin exclaimed. "Each chakra is different, but when they connect it means that-"

"You two are related by more than just coincidence of last name." Neko finished as she turned to the blonde Hokage. "Naruto, you said that there's a memory you can't grasp, correct? Why don't you go to Inoichi-san and have him push it to the forefront of your minds?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess so, we should also have Shizune-neechan do a blood test then."

"Let's get the blood test done first." Karin shivered, not fond of letting the Yamanaka intrude her mind again. Naruto touched her shoulder and the three appeared in the new hospital. At once the secretary noticed the Hokage and rushed over.

"Rokudaime-sama, what can I do for you?"

Naruto shot her a grin that made her blush. "Think that you can get Shizune-neechan to give me and Karin-chan here a blood test?"

"O-of course! I'll be right back!" The nurse rushed away.

Neko grinned beneath her mask while Karin giggled. "Seems that you're popular with the girls, eh Naruto?"

Naruto blushed, scuffing his feet on the ground. "Urusei."

The nurse came back with Shizune in tow. "Naruto-kun!" The brunette exclaimed with a grin. "Follow me, you three." They were practically pulled to the room. Karin sat down without hesitation in the chair while Naruto hesitated, only to be pushed into his seat by his surrogate older sister. "Give me a minute."

Naruto watched warily as she prepared the needles. Karin's blood was drawn first, and Naruto spoke up in a shaky voice. "Um, Shizune-neechan, I don't think I actually need one!"

Shizune giggled as she walked up to him, needle in hand. "Don't be silly Naruto-kun! You wanted it done, and Karin didn't mind."

The blonde paled as she wiped his arm off with alcohol wipes then pressed down a bit to get the vein to show. He screamed when it pierced his skin, and the girls giggled. Shizune pulled back with a smile. "There! All done, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Naruto blinked, face a little green. "I don't… feel so good." He mumbled before passing out. The others blinked before Karin got Shizune's attention.

"Can you see what blood relations me and him have?" The brunette nodded. "Great! When will we get the results?" Karin inquired.

"About two days from now." Shizune responded as she cleaned up her station.

Neko poked Naruto's cheek. "Um, is he going to be alright?"

Shizune waved off the ANBU's concerns. "He has a phobia of needles, that's all. He'll wake up in a minute."

As if she had said the magic words Naruto shot up and practically disappeared out of the room. Exchanging a glance Neko and Karin waved goodbye to Shizune and the ANBU shunshined them to the T&I HQ where Naruto stood, grumbling about evil needles and hospitals.

Karin strolled past him, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. The shinobi would sent the three weird looks or bow to their Hokage. Neko led them to Inoichi's office and knocked on the door. "Yamanaka-san, Hokage-sama and Karin-san have a request for you."

Inoichi opened the door and ushered the three in, giving them seats at the desk. "So what is it, Rokudaime-sama?"

Karin was silent so Naruto spoke up. "Inoichi-jiji, can you give me and Karin a mind examination? We think that there are some hidden memories that we can't… remember."

Inoichi nodded, forming a hand sign. "I'll do it now. Dokushin jutsu!" (A/N Mind reading, I think) The three slumped over.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Inoichi looked around the area he found himself in. He saw that he was in some sort of huge sewer with a wall on his right and left, but the one on the right was solid. The left one was like a reflection, like water. Slowly, he reached out to touch it.

"How did that get there?"

"AGH!" Inoichi held a hand over his heart to see Naruto at his side, staring at the odd wall in confusion. "Damn it Hokage-sama, don't give me a heart attack!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh, sorry about that Inoichi-jiji."

Inoichi accepted the apology and turned his attention back to the wall. "I've never seen this before in a mind."

"Out of all the times I've been in my mind, this was never here." Naruto admitted.

"That must mean it's recent. Something must have triggered it." Inoichi murmured, trying to peer through the glass-like reflection. Naruto inched forward, putting a hand on it, only to fall through with a shout. Inoichi panicked. "Hokage-sama!" He jumped into the wall and found himself standing on water. Both him and Naruto were standing on a pond in the middle of a huge, grassy meadow.

"K-Karin-chan!" Naruto shouted in surprise as he spotted her. The redhead jumped and ran to them, looking relieved.

"Thank kami I'm not alone! Where am I anyway?" She asked Inoichi, hands on her hips.

Inoichi shrugged. Naruto had been familiar with the sewers, as jinchuuriki could enter minds like the Yamanaka, but Karin couldn't, even as an Uzumaki. "I'm positive that this is your mind, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto rose a brow. "Why was it connected to mine?"

The older blonde grimaced. "I'm not sure. It could be due to you being a jinchuuriki. When I did the jutsu, two different parts of me were supposed to enter your minds separately. But as you can see there is one of me, and we're all currently in Karin-san's mind."

Karin flushed angrily. "I don't want two boys in my head!"

Naruto backed down, waving his hands frantically. "We won't do anything, we swear!"

Inoichi nodded. "We'll only do what we came here for: trigger the memory you're both missing. With your minds somehow connected, both of you should remember."

Karin calmed down. "Good, but now what?"

"We'll look around for some kind of doorway." Inoichi responded. They split up and searched for a good amount of time until Karin gave a shout.

"I think I found something!"

The two blondes came over to see her standing in front of a chained box. Inoichi gave it an appraising look. "Seems like we've found it. Both of you, open it up at the same time. The chains should break." They nodded and grasped a side.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Ichi."

Karin readied herself. "Ni."

"_San!" _Together they pulled open the chest and voices reached their ears.

"_What are you doing?! Get away!"_

"_Why should I do that? She's mine now."_

"_No! She is not your property!_

"_What about both of them, then? Should I take two instead?"_

"_Leave us alone! Don't do that! Get the fuck away from us!"_

"_Calm down, miss. I'll take care of them both just f-"_

"_I hate you! I hate you! Damn it, I'm going to kill you! Give them back!"_

"_Nuh uh, miss. You're already dying from that poison you ingested."_

"_You can't… you can't take away the children… they're all I have left…"_

"_That's too bad. I guess that I'll just take one then. That should suffice."_

"_You… you monster."_

"_Goodbye, miss."_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Karin's eyes shot open wide and they were shivering, as if something chilled them deep down. The cold spread goose bumps on their arms and caused their teeth to chatter. Inoichi woke up with a yawn.<p>

Neko rose an eyebrow behind her mask. "Did you manage to find anything?"

Inoichi shrugged, looking at the shivering teens. "Did you?"

Karin shook her head, close to tears. "We just… just heard voices."

Naruto's fists clenched. "Who was that talking!?"

"I-I don't know." Karin murmured, rubbing her arms to create more heat. "She was protecting two people from someone who was trying to take them away. That's all that I could figure out."

Naruto sighed, slumping down. "Damn… first Akatsuki attacks, then there is a war, and now we obviously have to find out something about our pasts!"

_Stolen memories._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, how do you feel?"<p>

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists, a smirk masking his face. "I feel… powerful."

Madara nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Itachi's eyes will make you stronger than ever before. If you train your abilities enough, you will be able to get me the Kyuubi."

Sasuke grit his teeth, glaring in the direction he heard Madara talk from beneath the bandages placed over his eyes. "Of course."

Madara smirked. _All is going according to plan. Sasuke is now entirely in my grasp._

Oh, but how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>5,145 words this time. I've been writing since early this morning to get it done, man! I've got some more ideas and plot twists coming up, and now I am gonna start to diverge from canon, I just needed a base to go off of until now. Thanks for the new faves and follows, and special thanks to thor94 who had a part in giving me some ideas!<p> 


	7. Fight

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 7_

Preparations Are Completed **Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst.** **Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. And yeah, there's graphic violence in this story.**

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! How are you on this fine and youthful day!"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, cleaning out his ear with a pinky.

Gai's lower lip trembled. "Gah! Why must you be so hip? It ruins me!"

Kakashi blinked. "Um, okay then, Gai. Anyways, I have somewhere important to be right now. Ja ne!"

Gai looked around but his rival was gone. He brought his hands over his head in exasperation. "If it's important you should have been there three hours ago! How unyouthful of you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi chuckled as he leaped towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto would inevitably be there, eating a bowl of ramen as he sorted through all of the documents he needed to catch up on. He jumped through the window and slouched against the wall, giving a lazy salute. "Yo."

Naruto was doing just as he predicted -with the added factor of glaring at his sensei through mid bite- but the elders were there too, matching bemused expressions on their faces. Naruto swallowed the mouthful of noodles and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Kaka-sensei, thank you for joining us."

The copy-nin gave a sheepish chuckle. "Why of course, Rokudaime-sama. But hey, it seems that the dictionary Tsunade-sama made your clones read is doing good!"

The elders exchanged glances. "So that is why your wording has been more advanced, Naruto-sama."

The blonde Hokage pouted. "Everyone is so mean to me… and how did you even know about that?!"

Neko, who was sitting on a chair, dead bored, grinned beneath her mask. "Uh, that was me, Naruto. Kakashi-sempai was my mentor."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "I taught Neko-chan here how to be an ANBU."

"Excuse me," Homura interrupted, "but let's get to business here."

Everyone sobered and Naruto nodded. "The clans have been sending me routine reports on the preparations, but it has only been a day since they started. We don't have much. You know the plans already, so I won't need to repeat them. I have clones back at my house working on various seals that could aid us on the battlefield, along with simpler ones that help with surviving in the wilderness."

Koharu gave the blonde an admiring glance. "Those should help us in the long run."

"What are you going to do about ROOT, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto facepalmed. "Oops, I totally forgot about them." He looked at Neko. "Neko-chan, can you get Sai in here?"

"Hai." Neko replied, vanishing in a swirl of leaves. She returned a couple moments later and took her spot again with Sai in tow.

Sai grinned at the Hokage. "What's up, dickless-sama?"

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, smirking. "Ass. I'd like you to report what's been happening with ROOT since they found out Danzo died."

Sai frowned, and the others in the room all knew something bad was coming. "They went off to help Akatsuki. Apparently they found a scroll that Danzo-sama left that contained secrets on Konoha, and wanted to give it to Madara. It was Danzo-sama's final wish i guess."

"That means that ROOT is now going to join forces with Akatsuki. Damn!" Kakashi cursed.

Naruto grimaced as he looked at the elders. "Looks like the ANBU didn't get them rounded up like I ordered. Shit. Have you heard about the minor countries?"

Koharu nodded. "Yes, Naruto-sama. Aside from the Five Great Nations and Tetsu no Kuni, we have Amegakure, Spring Country, and Nami no Kuni as allies."

Homura frowned. "It is reported that the other minor countries have allied themselves with Akatsuki, figuring that if they join that side no harm will come to them."

Sai didn't like the sound of that. "That means that En no Kuni, Fumou no Kuni, Izumi no Kuni, Kawa no Kuni, Kouba no Kuni, Shimo no Kuni, and Ta no Kuni are all enemies to us."

Neko hissed. "This is getting out of control."

Homura scowled. "Even more so than the past ninja wars."

"Madara wants peace. Then why is he starting a war and throwing us into chaos?" Naruto began muttering to himself, questioning the old Uchiha's motives.

"As Hashirama-sensei once said, 'Whenever you live, there will always be war'." Koharu murmured regretfully. "Both Hiruzen, Hashirama-sensei, and Tobirama-sensei all believed that this generation would generate peace. It's horrible to see their visions washed away."

Naruto only scowled at his desk. "You guys can go, I have a lot to do."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

When everyone had left Neko turned to Naruto, propping her chin up on one hand. "Naruto?"

The blonde looked at her, only half paying attention. "Hm?"

"Just keep working like you are, you're doing great." Neko said with a visible wink.

Naruto allowed a smile to show. "Thanks, Neko-chan."

* * *

><p>Karin walked out of a store with bags in hands, only to be -literally- plowed over by none other than Hyuuga Hinata. Immediately the Hyuuga began to help pick up the redhead's scattered supplies while blushing and stammering out apologies. Karin waved it off. "Don't worry, Hinata-san."<p>

Hinata shook her head, handing the Uzumaki her last bag. "N-no, really, I'm sorry."

Annoyed, Karin shifted her bags to be more comfortable. "I said it's fine, you don't have to apologize."

"G-gomen, ah, gomen." Hinata blushed as she realized she had just apologized for apologizing.

Karin ignored the Hyuuga princess's embarrassment and began to walk. "Let's go."

Hinata hurried to catch up. "Where are we going?" She had the right to ask, as the two didn't know each other more than acquaintance status as they'd met just yesterday.

The redhead gave Hinata a weird look. "To my apartment, duh."

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "O-oh." They walked in silence until they got to the apartment. Karin unlocked the door and allowed Hinata to sit at the table and look around at the sparse furnishings while she put away her clothes and food, along with kitchen supplies. When she was done she sat across from Hinata and stared at her, long and hard. Feeling self-conscious, Hinata crossed her arms in obvious embarassment. "What."

Karin smirked, adjusting her glasses. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you'll figure out that the Inuzuka boy likes you."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "K-Kiba-kun l-likes me?!" _So Naruto-kun was talking about him that day, that Kiba loves me like I did Naruto._

"Of course he does! You'd have to be blind not to see it!" Karin said matter-of-factly. "I know rejection because Sasuke-ku…. Sasuke always ignored my advances."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "So you want me to show Kiba what I think of him instead of leading him on. I don't want it to end up badly…. since you and Sakura-chan always went after Sasuke, Naruto-kun always went after Sakura-chan, and I went after Naruto-kun. As you can see, none of that exactly worked out for the better."

Surprised by the new information, Karin nodded. "Yeah. So, what's it gonna be? Will you show him that you see him as just a teammate and brother or as something more?"

The Hyuuga heiress narrowed her eyes in thought. _Kiba-kun always is nice to me, and he cheers me on just like Naruto-kun. He risked his life for me many times when we had hard missions… and he his pretty cute. _She blushed. "I'll get him to admit that he likes me, and I guess I'll go from there."

Karin nodded and grinned. "Great! Well, thanks for coming with me here even if I don't really know you, Hinata-san."

Hinata stood and was about to leave before pausing. "Ano, Karin-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I'll be your friend, if you want me to!" Hinata rushed the words.

_So now I'll have Naruto and Hinata as friends! _Karin nodded with a smile. "I'd… I'd like that, Hinata-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>One day later<strong>

"Tenten! Oi, Tenteeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Tenten allowed her eyebrows to twitch in annoyance before turning around and greeting the person with a smile. "Oh, hi Ino-chan!"

Ino caught up to her, practically bouncing with pent up energy. "Oh. My. Kami. You will never believe what I just heard!"

The brunette looked mildly interested at this, but in all honesty Tenten knew that with Ino having the reputation as 'Konoha's Gossip Queen' it could just be rumour. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Kiba asked out Hinata and they're together now!" Ino squealed. "They're sooo adorable together too!"

Tenten's chocolate brown eyes popped. Her younger sister figure was with a boy again! And yeah you just heard her right, Hinata _has _dated before, over the three years Naruto was gone. "Ooooooh, I'm so going to give dogboy a talk!"

The Yamanaka nodded seriously, hands on her hips. "You got it girl, dog breath better not hurt our Hina!"

"What about Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Ino shrugged. "She's working at the hospital right now, but her shift is over in fifteen minutes. We can meet up with her before we find Kiba."

Tenten nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"Sakura, can you bring me those papers over there?" Shizune called.<p>

Sakura nodded, grabbing the huge and heavy stack with ease. "Sure, Shizune-sensei. Here you go." She said as she placed it on the mahogany desk.

Shizune smiled at the pinkette and grabbed the file on top. "I just need to get to the bottom one and then I can go. You get off in about five minutes now, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, pulling off the medic coat and standard latex gloves. "Is it alright if I go early?"

"Five minutes early isn't too much to ask for." Shizune snorted in laughter as she set down the file -it was around one page long- and grabbed a thicker one. "But, yeah. You can go now."

Sakura smiled. "Arigato!" As she turned around she paused as she saw Tenten and Ino enter with grins. "Um… what're you all smiling about?"

"Kiba finally asked out Hinata-chan!" Tenten supplied.

Sakura smirked as realization dawned. "We're going to go talk to dog boy, aren't we."

"Yup!"

"Have fun! And don't kill him!" Shizune grinned as they turned. "Oh, and Ino and Hinata, you guys have shifts tomorrow starting at 10 a.m."

Both girls smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll be here Shizune-sempai."

Satisfied, the brunette set to reading the files once more. Twenty minutes later she was halfway through it. Another five minutes and she dropped it in shock, eyes wider than ever before. "I have to tell Lady Tsunade about this!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shikamaru, want a chip?"<p>

Shikamaru glanced over at Chouji, nodding. Thoughtfully he grabbed the chip and as he drowned out the crunching, his thoughts drifted. Everything had been happening so fast lately, and it was a bit difficult to adjust to. After all, the Rookies were all only fifteen, and Team Gai were sixteen, and already they were thrown into a war, and Naruto had achieved his dream. Almost automatically the Nara's eyes flicked up to the slowly drifting clouds, frowning.

No one but his father Shikaku knew, but as a genius with an IQ of over 200 by the time he was twelve, Shikamaru's mind was always working, always putting puzzle pieces together in his mind, always thinking of different scenarios and ways to react to them. That was why he was so lazy, his body couldn't exactly keep up with his mind. The mental exhaustion would take a toll on him, and the only way to calm his thoughts were either to meditate or cloud watch.

Noticing just how distracted his friend was Chouji smiled. "So, what are you thinking about?"

Shikamaru shrugged -which was hard to do because of the fact that he was laying on his back with his arms cushioning his head- and sighed. "The war."

Immediately the Akimichi's smile melted into a frown. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that its what everyone is thinking about. I'm just glad that Naruto ordered all of us shinobi to keep it quiet from the civilians or there'd be too much panic."

"I understand why Naruto's doing that, and I'd do the same." Shikamaru admitted.

Chouji rose a brow. "I don't think I know the reason."

Shikamaru smirked. "Even if that troublesome guy is the embodiment of chaos, he wants to keep things normal for as long as he can, because once everything picks up, nothing will ever be the same again."

Chouji munched on his last chip. "Ain't that the truth."

Reluctantly Shikamaru stood, Chouji following suit. Their feet led them to a house that was a bit different from the rest, as the outside walls had roses and vines carved in, looking like they wrapped all around the house. Shikamaru knocked on the door and was greeted with the smiling face of a six month pregnant and beaming Yuuhi Kurenai. "Shikamaru! Chouji! Come on in!" She ushered in the two boys and sat them at the table, handing them each a cup of tea made just prior to their arrival while they stared blankly over at Kiba and Hinata who sat holding hands and chatting.

As Kurenai sat down, Chouji asked the question both he and his friend were thinking. "Kurenai-sensei, are they dating?"

Kiba looked up and flashed the two a wolfish grin while Hinata blushed. "You betcha!" The Inuzuka exclaimed proudly.

Shikamaru gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Troublesome."

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "'Troublesome'?! We'll see who's _troublesome _when I kick your ass!"

The Nara yawned. "Yeah, yeah. Can we do it later? I'm tired."

Kurenai and Hinata giggled at the typical interaction before they heard a knock on the door and Kurenai got up again, holding her back. She opened the door to see three unexpected guests. "Ino-chan? Sakura? Tenten? What are you doing here? I mean, I understand why Ino-chan would be, but… " She let it trail off.

Tenten grinned. "Don't worry Kurenai-sensei, we just want to have a talk with Kiba about dating Hinata-chan."

Ino nodded, smirking. "Would you mind distracting Hinata while we get Shika and Chouji help us get Kiba to a training ground?"

Sakura cracked her knuckles, a dangerous glint in her green eyes. "We won't hurt him too bad, I promise."

A grin stretched Kurenai's beautiful face. "Oh, I was wondering who could give him a talk since I'm too pregnant to do that! Well girls, come on in, he's all yours!"

The door opened all the way and Kurenai stepped aside, letting the three in.

"Oh, Kiba-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

* * *

><p>Shizune and Tsunade burst into the Hokage's office, panting. Naruto's eyes widened as they appeared right in his face, scrutinizing him, taking in every little detail, before backing up and nodding, satisfied. Shocked, he blinked. "Um, would you mind telling me what that was all about?"<p>

Tsunade looked like she was going to laugh. "What what was about?"

Naruto crossed his arms after setting down his ink brush. "You two climbing up into my face."

Shizune blinked innocently. "Why, we did no such thing!"

The Senju nodded sagely. "I think you just imagined it, gaki."

The Rokudaime waved his hands in the air. "JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

The females calmed down and took seats in front of the Hokage's desk. Shizune put her hand on it right before Naruto could open it. "First, you have to get Uzumaki Karin here."

Realization dawned on Naruto and he nodded to a corner, where Neko vanished in a shunshin. Karin and the ANBU reappeared moments later, Neko going back to the corner while Karin stood in between Tsunade and Shizune's seats with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "What did you want me for, Naruto. I was busy setting up my apartment."

Naruto pointed at the file and Karin's face lit up as she took the third seat. Tsunade pulled out a video recorder while Shizune took out a camera as the two leaned in and opened up the file. Every page they read their faces got whiter and whiter, but on the final page they stood in unison and threw their hands in the air, sending papers scattering while they began shouting things. None of it made sense, and they looked like they were in between crying in dibelief and screaming in bewilderment.

"This is so-"

"What the fu-"

"I never would have thought-"

"I always wanted-"

"Oh my god, oh my god-"

"Wow, just wow-"

While Shizune snapped pictures, Tsunade adjusted her video recorder to the perfect angle and picked up the final page of the file and held it in front of the recorder.

Right there, typed in printer ink, were the results of the blood test administered two days ago.

_Uzumaki Karin and Uzumaki Naruto _

_Blood types: O_

_Matching Relation Blood Test: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina as parents is matched_

_Patient Relations: Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Karin as fraternal twins is matched_

Snapping the recorder closed, Tsunade came around and slapped both of their backs. "Oh man, you guys should have seen the looks on your faces!"

Shizune giggled, putting away her camera. "Blackmail baby!"

"Is it-Is it true?" Karin stammered.

"Are we really twins?" Naruto whispered.

Hazel eyes softening, Tsunade gave a nod. Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he faced Karin and slowly they enveloped each other in a hug. After a few minutes Naruto pulled back, looking confused. "But how is this possible? Tou-san and kaa-san never mentioned me having a sister or a twin for that matter!"

Karin looked a bit put out. "You met our parents? And they apparently don't even know I exist… "

Shizune crossed her arms, frowning. "Actually, Inoichi-san talked to me today and told me something about both of you missing memories, and I told him about the blood test. He thinks that these may be connected somehow."

Karin looked excited. "So we'll have to find out about our pasts, right Naruto?"

Naruto frowned. "However much I want to, a war is coming. I have a village to protect and take care of."

"I... guess that I can understand that." Karin scowled. "It'll have to wait then."

"Who knows, maybe something happening during the war will trigger your memories?" Shizune suggested, trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah…." Naruto murmured. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Aburame Shino was a very logical -if not quiet- person who <em>always<em> thought before he acted. He chose his words and answers carefully so that no one would be misinformed. He used his kikaichu as his first line of offense and used his -by now- high skill level in taijutsu and interrogation as a last resort. He was never surprised by anything, as he was an Aburame, and Aburame did _not _get surprised. But there were two exceptions to this rule.

Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba.

Truthfully, Naruto was naturally one always connected to surprises and even to his friends was known as quite an enigma, but Kiba was quite like Naruto, although on a lesser scale.

"Kiba, what are you doing looking like you just got run over by a group of Naruto's toad summons?"

But that scale wasn't exactly that small either.

"Ugh, Shino, help me up man!"

Rolling his eyes unnoticed, the hooded brunette pulled his teammate to his feet. "Where is Akamaru?"

Kiba brushed off his torn and dirty clothes, scowling at the ground. "Hana wanted him to help her do some chores today. I don't know _why _she would need Akamaru too when she already has the Haimaru Triplets!"

Shino sighed. "Who beat you up?"

Embarrassed, Kiba scratched one of his cheeks. "Um, about that, did you know me and Hinata-chan are dating now?"

Genuinely _surprised, _Shino shook his head. "I was not aware."

Kiba flushed. "Um, yeah. So Ino, Sakura, and Tenten gave me a… talk."

"Ah, I see. That was a very logical decision on their part." Shino nodded.

"Y-You agree with their idea of a talk?!" Kiba shrieked, pointing angrily. "Traitor!"

Shino crossed his arms, leaning against a tree. "Traitor is a very high insult to someone who has saved you countless times from your own illogical actions on missions."

Kiba's blush crept down his neck, and he crossed his arms too in a pout. "Sh-shut up!"

"Ah, but shutting up would only make you talk more." Shino retorted.

"You...you… you... ARGH!" Kiba sank down to the ground and sat cross legged, his back facing the Aburame, while said Aburame stood and turned to leave.

Pausing right before he could leave Kiba's high range of hearing, Shino spoke. "Even if you are my teammate, if you hurt Hinata I will help the girls give you another 'talk'."

Once it registered to the Inuzuka just what Shino had said, he raised his hands in anger. "Even Shino is threatening me! Who's next, _Naruto?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Night <strong>

"So, do you mind telling me just why you wanted to meet here on a Thursday night? You _know _that Thursday nights are when I go and have my fun in the Forest of Death, Yugao!" Anko whined.

Yugao rose a brow, taking a sip from her sake dish. "I thought that you would be perfectly fine with me dragging you away from your 'fun time' if I offered to pay for all of the dango you eat and alcohol you drink tonight, Ko-chan."

Anko latched onto her purple haired friend in a bear hug. "Oh kami in heaven have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Sighing, and trying to pry the snake mistress off of her, Yugao couldn't help but let amusement colour her tone. "Yeah, yeah, love you too."

Anko let go and stood up straight, suddenly looking lost in thought. "Actually, Yugao, I have a meeting with Rokudaime-sama now that I totally forgot about. Oh, wait a minute, aren't you his bodyguard? Why aren't you there?"

Yugao suddenly felt cold, and she gripped her saucer tighter as she turned to her friend with a false smile pasted on. "You're right, Naruto gave me a break, but I should probably get back." She snapped her fingers and was surrounded in smoke. By the time it cleared she was fully dressed as her ANBU persona, Neko. Anko disappeared in a smoke shunshin, and Neko in a swirl of leaves.

Neko and Anko appeared in front of Naruto's desk, bowing. Neko nodded. "Naruto, my break is over, I will now return to active duty."

Naruto nodded, glancing at Anko warily. "Why is ANko-chan here, Neko-chan?"

Neko stood from her bow and put her hands on her hips curiously. "Anko-chan said you had a meeting with her."

The blonde shook his head, a frown pulling at his lips. He blinked, but when he opened his eyes they were in sage mode. "I don't have any meetings planned this late." _I thought Sai reported that Anko-chan is MIA, and I know that asshole wouldn't lie to me. With my sensing abilities I could tell that her chakra didn't feel exactly like Anko's, and something is missing. The nature chakra around her is being... absorbed? What could that possibly mean? _"You're not Anko."

Neko looked from her Hokage to long time friend in shock. "W-what?! What's going on!"

Anko finally stood from her bow, but each movement was twitchy. Her face was twisted in an evil smirk, and her pupil-less brown eyes flashed. "**It seems that you've figured me out, **_**Hokage-sama." **_The title was hissed out in disgust. "**I now understand that you're no pushover and are quite the leader." **Steam seemed to be seeping out of her.

Neko took off her mask to reveal her horrified face. "W-what happened to the real Anko?! What happened to Ko-chan!"

Naruto stood, tensed as he brandished his trench knives, grimacing. "I received a report when I was at the Summit saying that Miterashi Anko went MIA on a mission to destroy ROOT. It is possible that Yakushi Kabuto was involved."

Yugao shook her head, causing her long violet hair to swish with the movement, pulling out her sword while tears ran down her face. "I-I can't do this! I can't lose another friend!"

The not-Anko gave an overly large grin that they supposed was supposed to be disarming. "**Don't worry Konoha ninja, I am only here as a messenger. Kabuto ordered me to tell you that things will get even worse than they are now, and this is only the beginning."** The grin stretched and the not-Anko seemed to melt starting from the evil grin down. When they looked at the ground in disgust all that they saw was a liquefied body lying there. Naruto and Yugao paled. It was an exact copy of Anko, and that meant one thing.

_Miterashi Anko was the very first casualty of the Fourth Great Ninja War._

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'm sorry that I'm skipping scenes so much, but I'm pretty sure I've said that I want emotional attachments to each of the characters, so there you have it. <strong>****Fish On Stick, ******the story will pick up and if you meant entertaining in a good way, thank you! To ******mfmxxx, ******I know that the long training trip I put in wouldn't work with canon like I made it, but eh, I need it to, so I'm sorry if it's unrealistic. Oh, and I'm sorry this one took a really long time to update! I kinda lost my muse for this storyline, so I'll call a temporary hiatus considering my updating will slow down. Even more so since school starts again tomorrow because Christmas break is over... bummer.**

**En no Kuni-** Dam Country **Village:** Takigakure

**Fumou no Kuni-** Barren Country

**Izumi no Kuni-** Land of Fountains **Village:** Yugakure

**Kawa no Kuni- **River Country

**Kouba no Kuni- **Plant Country **Village: **Kusagakure

**Shimo no Kuni-** Frost Country **Village: **Hyougagakure

**Ta no Kuni-** Rice Field Country **Village:** Otogakure


	8. Grief

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 8_

Grief

**Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst.****Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. And yeah, there's graphic violence in this story. Eventually.**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke had seen and done many things in his short fifteen years of life. He wasn't proud of many of his achievements, no, not at all, and many would be surprised to hear him admit it. But it was as true as the fact that he was the Last Living Uchiha, until he repopulated his clan at least. Maybe… because fangirls were annoying. Anyways, he was getting off track. Back to his past experiences; most were actually horrible now that he thought back on it.<p>

Itachi had spent some time with him when he was younger, but the clan and the village always kept him busy, along with the girlfriend Sasuke had met once. Her name had been… Uchiha Ochiyo if his memory was correct. Well, of course it was. He was Uchiha Sasuke, and he didn't forget. Ever.

He was ignored by his father until his death. Yup, what a great guy.

His mother always cared for him at least, and that made it worse when she died, smiling at the son who killed her and the younger, more naive son who had walked in just in time to see it happen. Comfort was beyond her reach, though.

Itachi had slaughtered his whole clan and Sasuke's life went to hell.

He had been alone, stuck in his hatred for his older brother, his once upon a time role model, the person he wanted to be and be acknowledged by.

Fangirls heard of his clan's downfall and had tried to 'help him' but only made him more angry. At everything. They even gave him a reason to hate sweets. Even chocolate!

The dobe -Naruto- and Sasuke had formed a bond that could only be forged between those who knew the pain of being alone, but they had never actually talked to each other, even at the Academy, until the idea of a rival was brought up.

Then he passed the Academy Graduation Exam and was put on a team with the dobe, his biggest fangirl, and a pervert wearing a mask. Naruto and him had become brothers, truthfully, and Sakura was like a sister, albeit one that doted on him every second of every day. Thank God she had grown up now. Speaking of that, so had Naruto, becoming Hokage; achieving his lifelong dream.

During the Chuunin Exams things got even worse. Orochimaru had given him the curse mark, and hatred -after it was taken away by the fun and good memories he had with his team- was returned with even more desire to kill the one who caused it all. Itachi. He trained for three years. And then, right when he _finally _got to him, Sasuke killed his older brother.

Only to find out the truth.

To this day Sasuke wondered if Kami absolutely hated him. He was snapped out of his reminiscence by a scratchy voice.

"Sasuke."

Annoyed Sharingan eyes narrowed into a glare and flicked over to take in the mask wearing elder Uchiha. "What, Madara."

'Madara' hid his annoyance at the disrespect shown to him by the younger male. After all, Sasuke was the most important piece to the war besides one Uzumaki Naruto, but both were wild cards, and if he didn't play his _own_ cards right everything would go wrong. Well, more than they had been. "Have you adjusted to your Eternal Mangekyo yet?"

With a snort Sasuke blinked and let out a whispered: "Amaterasu." A giant skeleton nearby was ignited in black flames. Madara nodded and Sasuke looked away, too stubborn to show that he was secretly wondering what was under Madara's mask. Well, at least it wasn't orange anymore. It reminded him of the dobe. Of Team 7. Of the better days. When he was happy.

But he didn't need those memories, of the better days. He didn't need to be happy.

Sasuke stood, clenching his fists. In a graceful motion he unsheathed his sword and allowed his raiton chakra to cover the blade with its flickering blue light and the sound of static. His eyes shifted, turning darker than blood, so dark that they were almost black.

He didn't need those memories because Madara had given him a new dream, a new ambition.

_Together they would kill Uzumaki Naruto and destroy the world. Peace would finally reign._

* * *

><p>"BEE-SENSEI!"<p>

Bee turned in time to be run into by his student. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Karui?"

Karui nodded, catching her breath. "Yeah. Ei-sama wants to talk to you."

Bee gave a peace sign and nodded at Karui before disappearing in an ink shunshin. He opened his eyes and pumped his fist at his brother. "You called for Kirabi, the enka master, bruzza?"

Ei facepalmed at his brother's antics before sobering. Noticing the change, Kirabi's grin turned to a frown and he took a seat in front of the large desk, looking at the obviously new windows. After rifling through some papers, Ei took out a white envelope with a red stamp and took out the letter inside, reading through it once more. Bee waited patiently for his brother to finish. Once Ei was done, he put the letter away and looked into Kirabi's eyes. "I got a letter from Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage."

Kirabi stroked his chin, adopting a thinking pose, before sweat-dropping. "Gomen, bro, but I don't know an Uzumaki Naruto, yo."

Ei nodded. "I know. That is why I called you here."

"To talk about the Rokudaime? I didn't know there was a new one." Bee asked. He wasn't rapping, which meant he was serious, but he was also confused. "What's so special about him?"

"I'm surprised your students didn't tell you, considering they are quite fond of Naruto-dono and his friends from Konoha." Ei sighed. "That brat is something special. He became Hokage at fifteen, a year after the record of when Gaara-dono became the leader of Suna at fourteen."

Bee frowned. "I still don't know what is so special about them."

Ei smirked. "What is so _special _about them, is that one is a former jinchuuriki and one is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Bee's eyes widened. "Naruto-dono encountered Gaara-dono and fought him when he was a kid who killed to feel _something, _to make the Ichibi, his 'mother' proud.

Through the fight they bonded, and Naruto-dono somehow managed to get through the hate surrounding Gaara-dono and shaped him into the person he is today, gaining acceptance from his village until he became Kazekage. Naruto-dono himself became Hokage after defeating the figurehead leader of Akatsuki, Pain, one of the strongest members, basically the "God of Amegakure" almost single handedly. His village realized that he was a fit leader and thus he got his dream of Hokage."

Bee shook his head. "Impressive. But how do you know so much about them?"

Ei steepled his fingers with a grin. "When those two are together I can see their bond, the one that only those who have felt the same hate can gain. Naruto-dono also helped to revive Gaara-dono with Chiyo-dono's help when Akatsuki got to him and extracted Shukaku, the Ichibi."

"So they overcame it, huh." Bee gave a solemn smile.

Ei gave a grim nod. "Yes. Now onto more serious business." He gestured to the envelope with the red emblem. "I have just received a status report from Naruto."

"What does it say?"

The Raikage frowned, running the contents through his mind. Eyes flashing, he stood up and smashed his desk with a well placed blow. Bee stood and watched silently as his leader and brother turned and looked at the pictures on the wall, of the previous Raikage, before taking a deep breath. "It said… that the first casualty of the war has officially been listed."

Bee's fists clenched while in his head Gyuuki blew out of his nose a great gust of air, crossing his human-like arms and frowning.

_The wheels were turning. The first casualty has been recorded and the pressure is building. Who will survive?_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Gaara, we got a letter from Naruto!" Kankuro announced as he pushed the doors to the Kazekage's office open and walked in. Temari and Gaara looked up with annoyed expressions on their faces. They had obviously been in deep discussion.<p>

Finally, with a sigh, Gaara reached over and took the scroll from his older brother. Unrolling it after adding some blood, the redhead read through the kanji, his face blanking.

Temari fidgeted, uncomfortable with his actions. "Well, what does it say?"

Kankuro snorted. "Yeah, c'mon, tell us already!"

Gaara set it down, a frown deepening on his face. "Naruto has officially listed the first casualty of the war. It was one of his most trusted shinobi."

Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened. "Who was it? Did we know them?"

Gaara nodded. "Hai. It was Miterashi Anko-san."

"That crazy lady from our first chuunin exam?" Kankuro blinked.

"The one that licked Naruto's blood off of a kunai after slicing him?" Temari gaped.

"Hai." Gaara crossed his arms and took in their solemn expressions. "I suppose you two know what this all means."

Both frowned, inclining their heads in a bow. "Of course, Gaara-sama. It means the war is no longer a low-level threat. It is an immediate one."

After his siblings left, Gaara sighed and looked out of his window, gazing out over the village he had sworn to protect, and could only wonder that if this time, he could do just that.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kurama looked up at him, nose twitching because of Naruto's spot on his muzzle. "<strong>What's bothering you, kit?" <strong>

The blonde laid back, eyes gaining a far away look. "I couldn't save her, Kurama. Anko-chan was dead, _killed,_ and I didn't even know it." It wasn't verified that the _thing _had for sure been Anko, but the DNA test they took told them it was, even though no one was entirely convinced yet.

Kurama's tails waved. "**Don't worry about it. Yes, it is a great loss to lose a close person and skilled shinobi, but you've dealt with it before." **Naruto knew who he was implying. The man who was like a father to him, and the man who was like his own grandfather. Jaraiya and Sarutobi. "**You'll move on, you have to. You have a village to take care of."**

"I know, I know." Naruto waved him off. "It's just… Ah, just forget it!"

"**You know I can't do that." **Kurama snorted. "**But whatever."**

Naruto sighed. "Time for a change of topic. Any progress on trying to find my locked memories? Or Karin-chan's, since our minds are now linked?"

Kurama frowned. "**Sorry, kit, no such luck."**

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Naruto asked, receiving a head shake in reply. "Damn it…"

"**Whoever did the mind-locking jutsu, or even genjutsu, was extremely skilled." **Kurama admitted. "**My chakra doesn't do anything to it. The Yamanaka allowed you to see that brief flash, but that is all that he'll be able to access. I do believe that if I continue adding demonic chakra to it that it will eventually wear down and become accessible."**

Naruto felt a brief flash of hope. "So that means I will eventually get mine and Karin-chan's memories unlocked?" At the fox's nod he jumped up, pumping his fist. "Yatta!"

"**However," **Naruto froze as the fox spoke, "**the time that they unlock is undisclosed. I have no way to tell when they happen. All I know that is that it can be at any time, moment, or place, even during battle. No, **_**especially **_**during battle, so you and your twin better be careful."**

Naruto nodded, giving a muttered; "You know me, the definition of careful."

Kurama's eyes flashed in annoyance and slight amusement. "**I'm being serious here, Naruto! If you're not careful someone could end up getting hurt!"**

"Okay, I'll take you seriously." Naruto said truthfully. "Do you know what will happen when they unlock?"

The bijuu nodded. "**Hai. It will be like a flashback, but on a much larger scale. You will experience what you were feeling at the time that the memory occurred, be it smell, taste, touch, pain, and even emotions."**

Naruto took it all in, frowning. With a sigh he stood and leaped from the muzzle of his partner to the ground, turning and saluting his friend. "Sorry I haven't had time to visit much. Running a village and all that!" And he was gone from his mindscape.

A fond smile curled the beast's lips. "**Only you, kit. Only you."**

* * *

><p>Honestly, the conversation with Kurama had done little to ease Naruto's worries. Being Hokage meant that he didn't only have his own problems to deal with, it meant that in turn he held all that the village hoped for and looked forward to rested in <em>his <em>hands. This meant that the future deaths -it was inevitable, death would always come for you in the end, Orochimaru proved that- and fates of the civilian and shinobi of Konoha would lay upon _his _shoulders. And only his.

With a sigh Naruto looked out the window, kicking his feet up on the desk now bare of paperwork as he'd had his clones do it all a few hours ago. His crystal blue eyes were solemn, and no smile graced his tan face. His cloak lay abandoned on the floor beside him, but he took no notice. Everything was happening so damn _fast _that it was hard enough to keep up, let alone stay ahead! Akatsuki was so damn…. troublesome!

In Yakiniku Q, Shikamaru sneezed, tempting Chouji to shout at him for ruining the meat and Ino to bitch at him and wipe her face in disgust.

Back to Naruto, he was obviously very stressed and tense about the previous and future events. So of course, leave it up to a certain someone to pop in at the right time.

"Naruto? Are you in here?"

Hearing the voice, Naruto lifted his feet off the desk and sat ramrod straight, a grin on his face and ink brush in hand while a half-filled scroll covered in various kanji sat in front of him. "C'mon in, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura pushed the door open, green eyes sparkling with promise. The promise of pain. To a certain blonde haired Hokage. "So, Naruto… " A sly grin curved her lips as she stood in front of the desk, hands on her hips.

Naruto's pupils dilated and his grin turned nervous. "Y-yeah, Sakura?"

Sakura's smile suddenly turned gentle -all signs of threat gone-, and her eyes softened. "I know that losing Anko-sempai and being Hokage at our age must be tiring, so I decided that we should do something to get you to relax. But, since we aren't allowed to drink, even with the 'policy' we shinobi have our sensei forbids it, so I thought of another idea." The blonde's posture untensed and his frustration about the war showed in his eyes, causing Sakura to hold back a sigh of sadness. "We're going to have a spar."

Naruto visibly brightened and he stood up, fist pumping while a grin stretched on his face from ear to ear. "You have _no _idea how much I am in need of a spar right now! Let's go!" And so, without thinking, he grabbed the wide-eyed pinkette by the arm and haraishined them to an abandoned clearing to fight, since this would end up with some damage to the surrounding area and each other.

They stood exactly across from each other, fifteen feet apart, positions relaxed. Suddenly Sakura smirked and jumped up, tossing a barrage of weapons at her teammate. To counter Naruto twisted to the side, muttering to himself about wasting weapons, and a single kunai shot towards Sakura with high velocity as he leaped in the air. Recognizing the kunai, Sakura coated her fist in chakra and swatted it away before slamming her heel into the ground, causing dust to cover the field.

Naruto's eyes flicked around as he landed, shuriken between his fingers. Without blinking he flipped backwards, tossing the shuriken at Sakura as she appeared beneath him, forcing her to block with a kunai. Both stood and brushed the dust off of their clothes, smiles on their faces. "So how about it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura crossed her arms, green eyes twinkling. "You want to go all out, don't you." It wasn't a question.

A smirk showed on the Hokage's face. "You know me too well." Both disappeared, reappearing together, trading blows with deceptive amounts of force behind them.

Naruto gave an elbow, but Sakura swatted it away with a karate chop. Sakura lifted her knee, but Naruto sent chakra to his feet and sent her sliding away with a spinning kick. _Elbow. _Counter. _Punch. _Catch. _Hip toss. _Leg lock. It was obvious they were having fun, like children playing a game of tag. Their hair blew in the wind as they appeared and reappeared in unique spots. It didn't matter which way they appeared in, they could be standing on the river or be in mid jump and it made no difference as blows were connected or caught, blocked or missed.

_This is more fun than I thought it would be. _Sakura smiled, punching the ground and causing Naruto to leap over the sudden fissure. She blocked a rasengan from hitting her stomach by disrupting the spinning mass of chakra by injecting her own chakra, using the refined control needed to be a medic.

**Shannaro! You know he always gives a good spar, and we needed one too, considering how much work we're putting into preparing the hospital! **Inner Sakura grinned. Sakura nodded in reply, doing a frontflip that sent her behind the blonde. Naruto didn't turn, instead he blocked a kunai aimed for his neck, then turned and grabbed Sakura's wrist with his availible hand and tossed her to the side.

Huffing, Sakura stood and pushed loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Without thinking she lunged at the same time as Naruto and they connected in mid air. She landed a hit on his cheek, but Naruto caught both of her feet as she tried to do a double kick, and she countered by mustering up her strength to push her legs forward and pushing off of his chest, causing Naruto to let go and stumble back as she hit the ground and rolled.

Naruto fingered a kunai, eyes shining. "We need to use more jutsu."

Sakura pouted visibly, smirking devilishly. "Fine."

The field exploded.

I don't mean _exploded, _as in a big boom followed by a fiery explosion and a shockwave, I mean it EXPLODED. Jutsu of every kind did collateral damage, shooting this way and that, uprooting trees and boulders in the nearby forests, and most importantly, doing varying amounts of damage to the exact two shinobi who controlled them.

Naruto smirked, twisting his body to avoid a boulder sliding at him through the ground. He ducked under a particularly jagged rock and pushed his hand forward. " Raiton: Dendou Kaitengi no Jutsu!"1 The spinning electric field sprang into existence around him just in time to blast away multiple boulders. While small rocks rained down around them, Naruto took the offensive. "Raiton: Gian!"2

Sakura's eyes widened. Of course Naruto wouldn't let her be on offense for long! Quickly she made handsigns. "Doton: Doryuuheki!"3 An earth wall rose up and shook from the impact of blocking a lightning blast. Naruto shot another blast and Sakura dove to the side just in time to avoid being hit from the shattered rocks.

Naruto appeared in front of her suddenly, hands glowing with electricity, and Sakura reared back, kicking away his arms and calling out after doing a few hand signs. "Doton: Domu!"4

The blonde, instead of dodging, leaped up and balanced on top of the point of the earth spear. He grinned and held out his hands. "Raiton: Rensa Raiko no jutsu!"

Too exhausted to avoid it, Sakura was hit with the deliberately aimed jutsu. Naruto cut off the constant flow -glad that he'd barely put any power behind it- and landed beside Sakura. The pinkette glared at him, fixing her ponytail and pouting at his smirk. "Yeah, I know. You win. Again."

Naruto crossed his arms, eyes shining. "That was really fun Sakura-chan. Arigatou."

Sakura turned her head to the side. "Whatever, baka. Let's go get some ramen, I'm hungry."

"YATTA!"

* * *

><p>"And then Shino was like 'Do not underestimate the power of logic' and I was like 'Um, whatever, man'." Kiba grinned as he told the story.<p>

Hinata giggled, finding it adorable that even though she had been there to witness this Kiba was retelling it. "That's great, Kiba-kun." Kiba grinned while Akamaru nuzzled Hinata's hand, coaxing her to pet him. The big dog tagged along with them on each of their dates.

"Your ponytail is fine!"

"What do you mean 'It's fine?' It's not fine and it's all your fault!"

"That was all your idea!"

"_My _idea to get my hair ruined?! It was _not!_"

The couple shared a knowing glance and gave a quiet laugh as none other than Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto walked into the ramen stand, faces red from arguing. Both sat down and continued to bicker until Kiba got annoyed. Putting a huge smile on his face, he snapped his fingers to get their attention. "So, what brings you two here?"

Hinata gave a small, sly smile. "Are you on a date?"

"D-DATE?!" Sakura squeaked.

Naruto waved his hands frantically. "I don't like Sakura-chan that way anymore, now it would practically be incest!"

The Hyuuga blushed at the thought while Kiba smirked. "Fine, just a casual meal with friends." Said Inuzuka started to fidget as he noticed Naruto scrutinizing him with narrowed blue eyes. While the girls chatted and ordered for themselves and the boys, Naruto stood up and gestured to Kiba to meet him outside.

Kiba caught Hinata's eye nervously and only got a small, reassuring smile in return. Head low, the brunette opened the curtains and walked out into the dark, only to be pinned to the wall by a _very _threatening looking Naruto. Kiba gulped, _this _close to screaming like a little girl. "Whoa, whoa man! What is this all about?!"

Naruto scoffed, bringing the kunai held to the other's neck closer, a growl emitting from his throat. "You know what this is about, Kiba. I don't have to spell it out for you."

Kiba's eyes widened. "It's about me and Hinata, right?" Naruto nodded, satisfied, but his grip tightened when Kiba grinned and shouted: "You're _jealous, _aren't you?!"

"Jealous?" Naruto sputtered, frowning. "Kiba, I don't see Hinata that way. She's like a little sister to me. No, I'm here to tell you that if you don't treat her right, you'll not only have the girls and Kurenai-sensei to deal with."

"O-oh." Kiba squeaked. Seeing that his message got through, Naruto dropped the brunette and stepped back. Suddenly Kiba smirked. "So, what's up with you friend zoning all of the girls lately? I don't get it. Hinata is so _perfect, _and Sakura is really close to you."

"Honestly?" Naruto's head tipped to the side, frowning. "I don't know. I just don't see any of them as more than friends. Family, yeah, but everyone in the village is my family now. I won't have time for a girlfriend between the time I'll be spending running the village and fighting in the war. This way, a girl I love won't be hurt if I'm killed."

The Inuzuka had stars in his eyes. "You know, I've never thought of it that way!"

Naruto smirked and Kiba caught his words right before the blonde entered the stand. "That's because you're just a horny dog."

"WHY YOU… YOU… _ARGH!_"

* * *

><p>While the two boys were talking, so were Hinata and Sakura.<p>

"Ne, Hinata?"

Hinata looked over at the pinkette. "Hmm?"

Sakura bit her lip, frowning. "Is it… is it nice?"

"What?" Hinata blinked, confused. Her face lit up in realization. "Oh, having a boyfriend?" Sakura nodded. "It's… amazing."

Sakura twirled her hair with a finger, staring at her untouched bowl of ramen. "You know, I'm really glad that you and Kiba are together. We're _all _happy for you. But… " Sakura trailed off, wondering how she should word the next question. "We've been wondering just how you moved on from Naruto. He told me you and him talked the night before we left, but didn't give us many details."

Hinata twiddled her chopsticks nervously, a small frown on her her lips. "He told me that even though he didn't love me like I loved him. He said… I was like his little sister, so in that way he _did _love me." She looked up at Sakura with a smile so _true, _so wide, that Sakura blinked in shock. "As long as Naruto cares about me, loves me in _some _way, I'm happy. And Kiba-kun is showing me the love and devotion I didn't get once kaa-san died, so I can finally say that I'm truly happy."

_Hinata… _Sakura looked at her hands, eyes watering, before she looked back up and smiled at the Hyuuga with her eyes closed. "I'm… I'm so glad."

Hinata blinked in shock. "S-Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy, that's all!" Sakura assured, voice empty and eyes still closed. Hinata didn't like how fake it all seemed.

"Sakura-chan, I-"

Before Hinata could finish Sakura stood up and turned. "Sorry, Hinata, I have to go. I forgot to do something." Hinata watched sadly as the pinkette left, Kiba and Naruto walking in with confusion on their faces once they saw the untouched bowl of ramen and nearly crying Hinata.

Kiba ran to Hinata's side and wrapped his arms around her. "Hina-chan, what's wrong?"

Naruto took his seat, seeing that his bowl was in front of him. Slowly he took his chopsticks and broke them, but he did not eat. Hinata and Kiba watched in concern as he set them down and gave them the same fake smile Sakura had given Hinata. "Gomen, you guys. I have to go now. I think Sakura needs me."

Hinata nodded, biting her lip. Her voice was soft when she spoke to Naruto right before he left. "Make her happy again, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, eyes determined. _Of course, imouto. I'll help my nee-san, no matter what._

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Sakura, hold on, I need to talk to you!"<p>

"Just leave me alone, Naruto!"

Tears trailed down her face as she ran, and her right fist was clutching the cloth over her heart. She felt like it was breaking in two. No, like it was shattering into pieces. So many pieces that they would never be found, at least, not all of them. She couldn't do it any more, she couldn't hold back the way she was feeling. She had held it in for too long.

"Sakura! Wait!"

She shook her head, messy pink ponytail flying from side to side. "I said _leave me alone!"_

"You know that I can't do that! Onegai!"

Sakura looked up through her tears, realizing that she was already there, at the waterfall. She collapsed to her knees right in front of the beautiful creation of nature, the rushing sound nearly drowning out the sound of her cries. "Dammit! Why? Why did this all have to happen?! WHY, DAMMIT!" Sobs wracked her body as she punched the ground weakly, her emotions taking away her strength. She couldn't even channel her chakra she was in so much turmoil. Her voice grew to a whisper. "_Why?_"

Sakura didn't protest when Naruto appeared behind her, cautiously wrapping his arms around her in a hug. All she did was turn her face into his chest and cry. Naruto's eyes were soft, and his hands were gentle. "It's alright, Sakura. I feel the same way." The falling water perfectly mimicked the tears falling down their faces as the unspoken words hung between them.

_I miss Sasuke too._

* * *

><p>Heyho! Sorry this took me FOREVER to post, but I have waaaay too much going on in my life right now. Homework sucks. So do finals. And being sick. And getting sucked into a new anime. It's called Jyu-Oh-Sei and it's frickin' AWESOME! Anyhoo, I made some changes to the last chapter. It wasn't an edo-tensei Anko, it was a White Zetsu, but they don't exactly know that yet… Thank you dai sennin kurosaki d naruto for giving me that idea, i needed it, but, edo tensei'd people CAN speak for themselves, they just can't control their movements or talk if Kabuto takes control over it.<p>

I mean, Sasuke allowed Tobirama, Hashirama, Hiruzen, and Minato to have full control over their bodies, did he not? Or was it Orochimaru who summoned them? I'm not sure… Now I must give thanks to the readers who have favorited and followed me, the story, or both, and I'm happy to know that _To Be Rokudaime _has also been added to communities too. Arigatou minna!

**Jutsu Summary**

Raiton: Dendou Kaitengi no Jutsu (Electric Gyroscope Technique)

Raiton: Gian (False darkness)

Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth wall)

Doton: Domu (Earth Spear)

Raiton: Rensa Raikou no jutsu (Chain Lightning)


	9. Tragedy

To Be Rokudaime

_Chapter 9_

Tragedy

**Prologue: What if Danzo or Kakashi weren't chosen as Rokudaime? What if Naruto was? With that decision, time itself twists and shapes into a new path, a path that can be forged. For better or worst.****Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. There's some violence in this chapter, too!**

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Itsuki was an eighteen year old jounin and branch member of the Hyuuga clan. Thus, when he walked into the cavern and saw what he did, when originally he was assigned a simple recon mission, even to him -a trained, stoic Hyuuga- this was a shock. He even activated his Byakugan to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't some sort of illusion or hallucination. Once he was sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, still in disbelief, he even thought to bring his hands up in the ram seal. "Kai!"<p>

His partner, a seventeen year old female with the name Akechi Risako, blinked profusely once she moved him out of the way and looked down to the cave's floor. "What in the _nine levels of Hell _is this place?!" Her voice was more of a whisper-shout, too wary to let whatever was down there know that they were here.

Itsuki shook his head, deactivating his doujutsu. "I-I don't know. Risako, would you mind? We should return to Konoha and report this to Hokage-sama."

Risako nodded. She reached out and touched the cave wall, a simple marker seal blooming from beneath her fingertips before fading away. Anyone from Konoha would be able to detect it. The two turned and prepared to leave when Itsuki was hit by an invisible force and thrown backwards, towards the gaping maw of the drop off. Risako screamed, not caring about the volume as the enemy obviously already knew that they were here. "ITSUKI!"

Itsuki's eyes were wide as he slid over the edge, hands reaching desperately for a small grip, anything, but the face of the drop was smooth, no blemishes in sight. He slipped into the darkness, a name ripping from his throat in a last desperate attempt to maintain his life. "RISAKO!"

Risako reacted faster than she knew she could, taking out a rope from her sealing scroll. She tied one end to a sturdy rock, tying the other end to her foot, and with a shaky breath, she leaped after Itsuki. She noted with no small amount of relief that she'd caught his outstretched right hand, their combined weight jarring her body when the rope reached its full length.

They stayed there, breathing heavily, slowly swinging from side to side as the rope creaked eerily. Their eyes caught and Itsuki felt weak with relief while Risako giggled hysterically, tears coming to her eyes. They weren't dead. Itsuki looked down, tensing at the sight. They were way too close to the mystery at the bottom for his comfort. "Risako, we should climb now."

The long haired brunette nodded, purple eyes scanning for an easy way to get up. She sighed in annoyance, a slight blush dusting her pale cheeks. "You're going to have to crawl up my body. I'll climb up after you give me enough space to turn around, since the rope is around my foot."

Knowing that their wasn't any time to argue, Itsuki nodded and did as she planned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the top and they grabbed the rope and cautiously began their way out of the cave, wary for any unknown forces. They made it out unscathed and hugged -only briefly- and took off to the tree tops.

Neither noticed the two sets of red eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>"It has come to my attention, that there is something that all of you seem to be severely lacking."<p>

Sakura furrowed her brows, placing her hands on her hips. "And just what is it that we are lacking, Tsunade-shishou?"

Naruto crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows. "Do tell, baa-chan." The others in the infamous group titled 'Konoha 12' all nodded in agreement.

A tic mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead and she appeared ready to bash everyone's faces in when she very obviously held back, taking a deep, shuddering breath. With a sickly sweet smile placed upon her lips, she swept a cold hazel gaze over each of the assembled teens. "Respect."

"Excuse me?" Ino rose a fine blonde brow.

She shrank back when Tsunade glared at her. "You see that there? That is what I mean by _respect. _Every single one of you treat each other as an equal -and even though you may see each other as such, you must learn the proper terms of respect." She gestured to Hinata and Neji. "When those two are performing duties for their clan, I expect you to call them each by the proper title. Which is…." She let it hang.

"We would address them as 'Hyuuga-sama'." Tenten spoke up.

Tsunade nodded in appreciation. "Very good, Tenten." The brunette blushed at the praise from her role model. "That is what I am looking for. Clan heads, heirs, or heiresses, should be addressed properly when the needs arise. Elders, such as Homura-dono, Koharu-dono, and myself should also be addressed properly."

Before anyone could add something, Tsunade continued. "This also stands for Naruto. In public, during battle, in reports, in letters, and in meetings, you must address him as either 'Naruto-sama', 'Hokage-sama', or 'Uzumaki-sama'. Understood?"

Everyone shared a look before nodding. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Sai looked confused. "Godaime-sama, does this stand for Hokage-sama too?"

Tsunade grinned, glad her lesson was reaching through to them. "Hai. People above him he must address as 'sama' too. If addressing someone of equal status he uses the honorific 'dono'. For those below him he uses the honorific 'san' and for children or _maybe_ close friends he is allowed to use 'chan' or 'kun'. But, these are just for when he is on duty as Hokage."

Naruto pouted at the rules. "Hai, I understand, Tsunade-sama."

The Senju grinned and clapped her hands together. "Alright! Thank you for coming, you may return to your duties. Naruto, I would like to talk to you."

The blonde stayed back, grinning. "What, no 'sama'?"

Tsunade smiled, bonking him on the head. "I'm older than you brat, and your predecessor. As such I can call you whatever the hell I want."

Naruto stuck his bottom lip out. "Hai." His features schooled. "What did you want to talk about?"

Tsunade steepled her fingers with her elbows on her table, gesturing for Naruto to take a seat across from her. "You're doing a great job as Hokage, gaki. Outstanding even." Before Naruto could interrupt she continued. "But, you're only fifteen. You have done well for being gone for two weeks, and your abilities are quite high."

The blonde frowned. "What's your point?"

"I have been in contact with the other Kages." Tsunade admitted, ignoring Naruto's shocked gaze. "Many thought it would be a good idea to keep you sheltered, away from the battle, as Madara and the remaining member of Akatsuki, Zetsu, is after you. And I agreed."

Naruto stood up in outrage. "What?! So you guys want me to stay hidden?! I won't allow it!"

Tsunade stood up and levelled him with a glare so harsh that Naruto flinched, his anger dissipating somewhat. "I know that! Now calm yourself and sit back down!"

The Rokudaime frowned but did so, taking a deep breath and relaxing back into his seat with the Godaime following suit. "Okay, I'm calm now."

"Good." The Senju heiress sighed. "Now, back to where we were. I said that _I _agreed, not everyone. Gaara-dono was partially on my side, but he also believed that you would do what you had to in order to protect Konoha and her citizens."

"And I will." Naruto huffed, but was silenced with a glare.

"What did I just talk to everyone about? No interrupting someone when they're talking!" Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Mei-dono thought that you would be allowed to fight on the front lines under Ei-dono, who also agreed on this idea."

Naruto twirled a kunai on his finger, thinking. "Where does Ohnoki-dono stand in all of this?"

Tsunade gave a small smile. "You really made an impression on all of them, brat. Ohnoki especially. It was decided that you will fight on the front lines as an official squad captain; the ninjutsu squad in fact."

Naruto grinned before it faded. "Why did you go behind my back? That counts as treason you know." He grinned again. "I read about it."

Tsunade let out a short laugh, swiping at his head playfully, and Naruto ducked just in time. "I had to do what I could to ensure your safety and happiness."

The blonde smiled warmly at his surrogate mother and was enveloped in a hug. "Arigato… baa-chan."

* * *

><p>"Now, do you see this here? This is foundation."<p>

"Foundation?"

"Yes, it's makeup that leaves a base for the rest."

Hinata took it all in. "I… see."

Karin grinned, hands on her hips. Since she and Hinata had become friends they began to hang out more often, Karin teaching the Hyuuga how to be more attractive -not that Hinata really needed much but different clothes- or, basically more confident in her body. In the bit of free time they had Hinata herself taught Karin about politics. "Good. But, before we get into that, let's get out your new outfit.

Karin grabbed a bag from the bed and tossed it to the Hyuuga heiress, who eeped and caught it. The redhead placed her hands on the bluenette's back and pushed her forward. "Go change! Go, go, go!"

"Okay!" Hinata squeaked and rushed into the room, the door slamming behind her.

While she waited for Hinata Karin admired her nails, fixed her hair in the mirror, straightened out her shorts, flattened the creases in her shirt, cleaned her glasses, kicked off her shoes- "Hinata-chan, _hurry up_ already!"

The redhead heard an eep. "B-but Karin-chan! They're too-"

"Just GET OUT OF THERE!"

Behind the bathroom door a deep breath was heard before Hinata opened the door, and Karin's jaw dropped. "Oh my Kami, Hina, you're gorgeous!"

And it was the truth. Hinata had her hair up in a messy bun held in place by several violet senbon, her bangs hanging down. She had on comfy black kunoichi sandals that went up to her mid thigh, and black biker shorts that were fishnet from the end to the top of the boots with her weapon pouch strapped on her left thigh. Her shirt was a comfortable dark violet kimono top with a lavender tie below her chest, with the sleeves being fishnet that covered her arms like a second skin. Hinata couldn't help herself, her old habit coming back as she pressed her fingertips together, a blush staining her cheeks. "Y-You really think so?"

Karin nodded. "Hell yeah! You know what, before we get to makeup, I need to talk to Naruto. You wanna come with?"

Hinata nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed in distress, looking solemnly at the two ninja standing at attention in front of him. He resisted the urge to massage his temples. "And… you're sure about this? It wasn't some sort of genjutsu or trick created by Akatsuki to try and fool us?"<p>

Risako shook her head. "We're positive, Hokage-sama. It was real."

Itsuki nodded. "She's correct. My Byakugan was trained specifically to detect genjutsu. Even if Uchiha Madara and the Missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke both powered the genjutsu together I would be able to tell."

Naruto actually did rub his temples now, talking under his breath. "Dammit, everything is getting even worse than it already was." He looked up seriously. "Do you think you could lead a team there?"

Risako nodded. "Of course, Hokage-sama! I left a marking seal there."

"Good thinking." Naruto breathed out, lost in thought. "I think that I'll have you take Team 8 with you two. They're a tracking team, and have a strong offense too."

Itsuki blinked. "Hinata-sama's team?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay, Hokage-sama. When should we leave?" Risako asked politely.

Naruto waved it off. "Take your time, as you just returned from nearly dying, -excuse the blunt way I just put that, hehe- but make sure you leave before sunset. Meanwhile, I'll notify Team 8 of their mission and tell them to meet you at the East Gate around 17:00. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Both gave a salute before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Shizune came in with a pile of paperwork, set it on the desk, frowned at the leaves, and left, glaring hard at the innocent green leaves. Naruto blinked when a clone of his popped into existence and began to do the paperwork all the while grumbling about the devil spawn of trees. He closed his eyes for a moment and began to drift off.

_Ne, ne, where are we going?_

_Karin-chan, she said it was a surprise! Just wait!_

_How are _you _the patient one for once, Naruto?_

_She said that if we aren't patient she'll take it away! _That's _why!_

"Oi, Naruto!" Karin's shout snapped him out of his trance and he awoke to see her waving her hand in front of his face, an annoyed expression planted on her own. A worried looking Hinata stepped forward. "Are you alright, Naruto-sama?"

Karin blinked. "'Naruto-sama?' Where did that come from?"

"It's required." Naruto sighed. "Tsunade-sama talked to all of us about respect and told us to use the proper terms. And yeah, Hinata-san, I'm fine."

Hinata gave a soft smile. "I'm glad."

Karin nodded in understanding. "Okay, from now on I'll call you Hokage-sama when I need to then, I guess. Anyways, now to what I came here to talk to you about. When do we get our memories back?"

Naruto stroked his chin. "Kurama said it would be pretty gradual, but if you're under stress -like during a battle or something- all of them could come pouring out at once. It would be pretty damaging to your psyche, as Inoichi-san put it."

"So you guys can't be under too much stress?" Hinata inquired.

Naruto frowned. "Basically. But with the war and mine and Karin's anxiety about getting our memories back it is inevitable, so we will just have to hope for the best I guess."

"Alriiiiiiight." Karin said thoughtfully, before turning. "Okay, Hina, let's go-"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto called. The girls turned to him. "Hinata, tell Shino and Kiba that you guys have a mission. It's a search and a precaution, barricade whatever you find and if possible destroy it. Meet Hyuuga Itsuki and Akechi Risako at the East Gate at approximately 17:00."

Hinata nodded in determination. "Of course, Hokage-sama. We won't fail you."

Naruto grinned. "Good. And Hinata-" She looked back at him curiously. "I like your new outfit. Kiba's gonna love it!"

The Hyuuga nearly fainted she turned so red and had to be dragged out by Karin, who was giving a devilish smirk.

The Naruto clone looked up at his original and glared at him and the paperwork in pure hatred, which was a scary sight in all honesty as he did both at the same time. Eyes shouldn't move like that.

Naruto only laughed.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here then?" Itsuki asked, glancing at his girlfriend. Risako looked towards Shino.<p>

"Hai, we're all here." THe bug user replied evenly.

Kiba groaned. "Why does that Hyuuga have to be in charge and not one of us?!"

Hinata tugged on his ear. "Kiba-kun, they know where we need to go and what to be prepared for."

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed with the Hyuuga heiress, who smiled at him. If Akamaru were a human he would be blushing.

Kiba held his hands to the sky. "Traitors!"

Shino only sighed and, ignoring his rash teammate, turned to Itsuki. "On your lead, Itsuki-san."

Itsuki nodded. "Alright, first we travel south of Konoha, to the border of Hi no Kuni. From there we travel through the forest. In the middle of that forest there is a cave that we'll have to sneak into, destroy what is contained inside of it, and get out and return to Konoha in order to report a mission _success _to Hokage-sama. Is this understood?"

The two kunoichi and two shinobi all nodded in understanding, giving a chorus of: "Hai!"

Akamaru only wagged his tail, a doggish smile on his face.

Itsuki gave a smirk. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Itsuki-kun-" Hinata whispered to her fellow Hyuuga.<p>

"Hai, Hinata-sama?" Itsuki whispered back, watching as Risako placed a tracking seal on a tree in case they got lost or needed to be rescued.

Hinata pointed forward, careful not to rustle the leaves on any of branches of the tree she was crouched on. "Is that the cave?"

Itsuki gave a small smile. "Indeed it is." He gestured to the others. "We've spotted the cave, so listen up and gather around." He paused until they had done so, amazed at how the Inuzuka's ninken partner channeled chakra through his paws in order to be by them. Despite how many times he'd seen it it had never ceased to amaze him how dogs could climb trees, albeit by channeling their chakra, which was surprising enough. _Stereotypes watch out, you didn't belong in this kind of world!_

He shook off his thoughts and turned his attention back to his team. "Alright, this is where we begin the hard part. Risako and I were nearly killed before we managed to escape in our previous mission. There's a force not much different from Pain's gravity jutsu that he used when he destroyed our village and was fought off by Naruto-sama with Hinata-sama's aide. I am quite positive it isn't the same thing, though. So, follow our leads, and once we make it to the inner chamber do what you have to: this is a search and destroy mission."

Risako nodded, smiling. "No worries, Itsuki-kun."

Kiba fist pumped and gave a quiet shout while Akamaru gave a nearly silent 'Woof!' "We've got this, man!"

Hinata gave a gentle smile. "We won't fail."

Shino nodded.

Itsuki stood, Byakugan activating. "Good."

And they entered the cave.

* * *

><p>"So, have you prepared everything that I ordered to be done?"<p>

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Koharu nodded. "The Akimichi prepared food and underground bases for emergency purposes were established both under Konoha and inside of the Hokage Monument. By the way, do you like yours?"

Naruto broke his serious façade and grinned quite exuberantly, glancing out of the windows in his office and towards the monument. "Oh Hell yeah! They finished it yesterday, right?"

Homura chuckled. "That they did, Hokage-sama." The three sobered.

The blonde Hokage frowned. "So, were any other orders fulfilled?"

Koharu nodded again. "Hai. Your added orders were carried out. The Nara have prepared medicine for injured, T&I is working with the ANBU HQ and Konoha Hospital to establish various poison antidotes, the Yamanaka have progressed on both breaking mental barriers and creating stronger ones, the Inuzuka have prepared traps, and merchants have been bringing in plenty of supplies from the other countries."

Before Naruto could interrupt Homura picked up where his past teammate left off. "We have also made sure that the other countries have received supplies from our village."

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." THey all looked up as a knock was heard at the door and Naruto called out a: "Yeah?"

"Naruto-sama, someone here is requesting a meeting with you." Came Shizune's voice.

Naruto frowned. "Can it wait? I'm kind of busy right now."

Shizune's voice sounded quite strained when she responded. "Um, he says he needs to talk to you right now." The sounds of screams of terror drifted through the door and SHizune's voice turned pleading. "_Please?"_

Naruto and his advisors shared a glance. "Uh, sure, I guess he can come in then."

Shizune opened the door, relief showing in her body language quite clearly. "_Thank _you. Bee-san, he can see you now."

Koharu and Homura moved to stand beside their leader when a buff, dark skinned man wearing shades practically strutted in, giving a peace sign. "Yo! My name is Kirabi, jinchuuriki of Gyuki, the Hachibi!"

While his advisors frowned, Naruto's eyes lit up. "You're Ei-dono's brother and the Hachibi jinchuuriki?"

Kirabi nodded, giving a huge grin and an exuberant: "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!" As his reply.

Koharu and Homura shook their heads with sweat drops. _Do each of the jinchuuriki have such quirks?_

Naruto stood with a foxy grin. "Nice to meet another jinchuuriki such as yourself, Kirabi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. These are my advisors, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu."

Bee's grin widened. This kid already had his respect, considering all that he'd managed to do. He held out his fist. "Nice to meet you _Uzumaki Naruto, yo!" _Naruto stared at the fist for a second before giving his fellow jinchuuriki a fist bump. When Kirabi held out his fist towards the elders they only regarded it with a weird look and Bee let it drop, taking a seat when Naruto gestured for him to do so.

Naruto waved off his advisors. "We'll finish our meeting later."

Homura frowned. "Hokage-sama, this isn't something you should put off."

Koharu protested sternly. "Naruto-sama, we can't just-"

Naruto sent them a look and they walked out the door -held open by Shizune- who then closed it, sending her leader a nervous smile. Naruto turned to Bee. "So, why are you here and not in Kumo?"

Bee crossed his arms and grinned. "My bruzzah sent me to meet Nine-o's jinchuu_riki_. Said he was an Uzu_maki._"

Naruto facepalmed. "Okay then. I guess I'll have to talk later, if I don't call them in now Homura and Koharu will be _pissed. _Come in at this time tomorrow, you can find a hotel to stay at until then?"

Bee nodded, standing up and jumping out the window, but not before giving his parting words. "Seeya tomorrow Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sighing, Naruto allowed the elders to come in using a special signal. They practically stomped in, looking none too pleased. Homura's lips were pressed into a tight frown. "You allow him to not use any respect? To just waltz in and spend the night in our village without previous warning?"

Koharu shook her head. "I'm not too happy about this either, Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked out the window. "I don't expect you two to understand." The elders furrowed their brows. "It's something I can't explain. Plus, Bee's on our side. He'll be as valuable an asset in the war as I am." The two nodded, but still look displeased when Naruto turned back to them. "Alright, let us continue."

* * *

><p>Hinata dodged another strike from the odd creatures they'd been ambushed by as soon as the explosive tags they'd secured and prepared in all the right areas and points of the cave in order to ensure its collapse and the destruction of the creatures.<p>

They weren't normal, that was for sure. Especially because of their pasty white faces, blank brown eyes, the odd spikes protruding from their bodies, zigzagging marks down their chests, and the fact that they were… _in the nude. _Hinata hadn't even had time to think about it since they first saw them when entering the cavern, everything had just gone by too fast to matter and the group of six had been forced into a battle for their lives.

The Hyuuga heiress whipped to the side, long violet hair falling free of its confines as she pulled the senbon into her fingers and flicked her wrists, impaling a few of the -what looked like- clones of Akatsuki's very own member White Zetsu. She struck another in the chest until she was positive that it wouldn't rise again and jumped into the thick of the Zetsu, where the clones were cornering Akamaru, who had been separated from Kiba some time earlier.

Everything had gone well at first, perfect actually. The tags had been placed in the perfect strategical points thanks to Hinata's and Itsuki's Byakugan scanning the weak points. But when the tags _hadn't gone off _Hinata supposed that was the very moment that everything went shitty.

Real shitty.

They had fought the large numbers on even ground, but then they started doing something completely unexpected. Every time that the Konoha ninja managed to land a hit on the Zetsu they'd suddenly shift into an exact copy of that person -DNA and all. Even Hinata's and Itsuki's Byakugan couldn't tell who was who.

That really put a strain on the ninja -they couldn't tell who they were fighting. Was it a clone? Or was it a comrade? At this point, did it matter? Akamaru yelped, landing hard on his side. He staggered to his paws, teeth bared in a menacing growl and causing an advancing Zetsu to hesitate, if only for a moment.

But that was enough.

The large ninken leaped with jaws outstretched, bowling over the creature and sending him sprawling. The Zetsu's eyes suddenly widened in horror, fear clouding his brown orbs as a horrific scream tore out of his throat, only for no sound to come out. He no longer had a throat, Akamaru had seen to that personally. Whimpering slightly, he limped over towards another group, and the Zetsu all backed away in terror.

Kiba grunted, pushing back a Zetsu who had obtained his DNA. The Kiba-Zetsu gave a nasty smirk, elbowing Kiba in the ribs and kicking him to the ground. Kiba rolled to recover and leaped to his feet, taking to the air in a lunge as he reached towards the Kiba-Zetsu's throat with his jutsu created claws at the ready. The Kiba-clone hit the ground with a solid, meaty _thud. _

One down, thousands and thousands to go.

Shino ducked, out stretching an arm and sending a wave of kikaichu at a group of Zetsu's. His hood was down, and his shades were gone, revealing his stunning green eyes to all who could see. He frowned as his insects all dropped dead and he noticed something. _That's similar to the aura Hokage-sama gives off in sage mode. Is their chakra senjutsu? _He nodded to himself, impaling three Zetsu near Itsuki who took down eight Zetsu with a perfectly timed kaiten with shuriken and dropping them. Itsuki nodded at him in thanks. Both turned and their eyes widened in fear at what they saw.

Hinata blocked Akamaru from a blow and the dog tore into a Zetsu's arm as if repaying her. Risako stood back to back with the Hyuuga heiress, senbon in one hand placed delicately in between her fingers while a green chakra scalpel glowed in the other. Kiba rolled over Akamaru's back and tripped a Zetsu, plunging a kunai into its chest. They all wondered why the damn things didn't bleed, but it was cleaner, so they didn't really care. Risako ducked to allow HInata to take down a Zetsu by hitting its temple with a jyuuken, but the brunette's eyes widened.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata blinked at her, not noticing the evil being near her side. "Wha-"

Kiba reacted before he could think; one moment he was there, the next, he was standing in front of his girlfriend, arms spread out protectively, blood dripping down his chin.

And a kunai going through his stomach.

Hinata screamed.

Akamaru howled.

Kiba hit the floor.

Kabuto grinned.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! Finals are finally over though! And I made this chapter a little over 5,000 words for you guys rather than 4,000! I hope it's not as filler-y! I finished Jyu-oh-Sei, (It's really good) Btooom!, (You should watch this anime, ohmygod it's a better Hunger Games) and now I'm totally sucked into Legend of Korra. I might re-watch Avatar the Last Airbender again after, but my friend also wants me to watch Magi since I got her sucked into Naruto…<p>

Oh, now, for the big announcement… WATCH TOKYO GHOUL! It's, like, so freakin' amazing. Gore, drama, torture, all that jazz. My baby. Angst. Yassssss. Anyways, I might get into some crossovers once I finish this story. Might. Ooh ooh ooh yeah, tell me if you'd like me to post one random songfic or oneshot in between each chapter, but they won't be in the story, most likely just on my page.

Now, _To Be Rokudaime _has been updated quite a bit. The training was only two weeks long, to make it more realistic than two months, but let's say that because of the seals they trained for two months. I think I might have had the ROOT rounded up too. I also added in the meaning of respect for you, dbtiger63. I like to keep my readers and myself happy. Thanks for follows, reviews, and favorites.

Recommended Stories: (There will be a lot)

_The One Eyed Angel_ by **Shadow Knight Destroyer**: NarutoxTouka pairing and NarutoxTokyo Ghoul crossover. Good story with an interesting plot. So much is happening and although spelling and grammar isn't top notch it keeps you itching to see what happens.

_The Tides Change Once More _by **Engineer4Ever**: NarutoxLegend of Korra crossover with NarutoxKorra pairing. It's the First LOK crossover and it's amazing. Naruto is an earthbender and Lin's son, and the chapters are long and well written with good spelling and grammar.

_My_ _Precious People _by **Serious Sam**: NaruHina pairing. Many years (eight or nine) since the Fourth Shinobi War. Sakura broke Naruto's heart so he goes away to join this group and comes back, well-written, amazing plot, long chapters, and veeeeeery addicting, and I don't even really like NaruHina!

_Fool Me Once, Shame On Me _by **artemisfireflame: **NaruSaku pairing but doesn't focus on it. I can't spoil anything but wow this story was probably the best one I've ever had the honor of reading! Well-written, great grammar, and the most amazing plot twists I've ever seen. You can't exactly get bored with this one, it really keeps you wanting more.

_A Guiding Flame _by **TheEgoRaptor: **Another NarutoxLegend of Korra crossover. Well written and pretty cool. I think it's a NaruKorra pairing… Anyways Naruto is sent to the Avatar World by Madara and ends up being a bender and guiding Korra on her path.

_Demonic Instincts _by **GhostMenace2: **It's a Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist fic. Great plot, well written, and wow, I just love it. Astaroth manages to drag Rin down to Gehenna and things progress from there.

_What it takes to be Hokage _by **Solara Myles: **Yet another Naruto is sent to the past fic. Well written and all that, check it out.

_Concrete Boy _by **My-Fair-Lady45: **I know, I know. It's a SasuNaru, but it's well written and I love the story line. Definitely recommended. Abuse, rape, etc. I warn you now.

_New Teacher Okumura_ by **Kinue: **Blue Exorcist again well written and great plot. Rin is trained… er, controlled by the council. Love it!

_Chosen Insanity _by **AmenToTheMangaBible11: **Naruto modern day fic, but holy sh#t it's great! I've read it like 5 times now. Well written, etc. Naruto has MPD and it's not centered on romance and It's awesome. Yup.

_Konoha High SOON TO BE WAR _by **MetallicMilitia: **It's a NaruIno and it's pretty good, I like it. Here's the Prologue: Naruto is your average high-schooler with a demon. Life is sorta shitty but it's good now. Will that change with the two new girls? And what about the Iwa conflict on the horizon? M for Language, gore, and lemons later on.

_Legend of Korra: The Peacemaker _by **darkanomaly: **Summary: This story is inspired by the Kyu No Ken's Avatar of the Four Dragons. Sealed in ice for over 20000 years, the first bender, who learned bending from all of the sources, is found by the successor of Avatar Aang, Avatar Korra. Naruto Uzumaki is back!

_Because I was Selfish _by **envy1423: **Two years after Naruto was captured during the war he suddenly returns a little different than everyone remembers. FemNaru/Kaka

_Drunken Stupor _by **C0nsTanTine: **I drink to forget the war. To forget my friends that died. Sometimes it works. Most of the time it doesn't." -Naruto/Ino, some Naruto/Sakura- Naruto is one of the few survivors after the "Great Ninja War". 2 years after the war, this is his life.

_Cursed _by **Born From a NaruSaku Lemon: **Sakura finds that her life is getting a little too repetitive for her liking and wishes for something exciting to happen. But, when she gets her wish, will she regret it? NaruSaku. Dark high school fic.

_Holding Destiny With Your Own Two Hands_ by **MKofGod: **"There is a scroll. It has a jutsu that can stop this from happening. You can go back in time. You can change all this." The remnants of Konoha strive to change not only their history, but many other tragedies as well. MinaKushi but otherwise Genfic

Well, now th-th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks~


End file.
